Northman Towers
by evenflo78
Summary: Sookie moves in to a new apartment. Could her landlord just happen to be the man of her dreams? All human
1. Mr Dreamy Eyes

_**A/N: **_**I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first fanfic No Return. I can't tell you how excited I was to get reviews and good ones at that.**

**This will be my first full length story, ever! So reviews will help me out along the way. I am certainly not above critiquing either.**

**This is unbeta'd so please forgive my numerous grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but, the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I just like to pick them up and put them in my world for a little while.**

It takes me a moment to realize where I am when I first open my eyes this morning. Always a consequence when you wake up somewhere new for the first time. I take a minute to stretch and immediately regret it. Every single muscle in my body feels as if they are in knots. Thank goodness I had my brother Jason to help me move yesterday or it would be even worse. When I look at the clock on the bedside table I notice its only 8:30, but I groan and slowly push myself out of the bed.

"Coffee" I tell my cat Bob. Not like he's gonna get it. I reach down to give him a good morning pet and make my way to the kitchen.

My new apartment in Shreveport Louisiana is tiny, but perfect for me. I only got one bedroom and about the smallest kitchen I have ever seen. Though I gotta say I love the hardwood floors. There is also a little balcony that overlooks a playground with a little flower garden that goes all the way around. Like I said perfect for me. Anybody who knows me knows that Sookie likes her sunbathing.

I make it to the tiny kitchen and find the box with the coffee maker in it. Thank goodness I put the coffee and filters in there with it when I packed. I sure didn't want to go digging through the boxes to find it. While I wait for the coffee to finish I go to the balcony door and open it up. The morning is cool, but it feels wonderful with the sun shining so bright. Apparently my balcony faces east. I leave the door open and make my way to my yummy cup of wake-me-up goodness.

I need to accomplish a lot today. I still got about five boxes down in my car that I need to bring up and a whole lot of unpacking to do. I finish my coffee and scarf down a granola. After I get my shower and brush my teeth I search through my dresser to find a pair of cut-off shorts and a white tank, yank my hair in a pony and get to work on my new place.

Cleaning usually helps me think and it seem unpacking has the same effect. So I start to think about tomorrow and prepare myself mentally for my new position as sous chef. I got real lucky in landing the job in the new up and coming restaurant Valhalla just a few blocks from my apartment. My friend Amelia is the head waitress there and she put in a few good words for me.

After I got my culinary degree I tried to talk my Gran in to letting me move in with her so I could take care of her, or help anyways. Any body who says Adele Stackhouse can't take care of herself doesn't know my Gran to well. She told me she would have none of that she's perfectly capable of handling herself just fine and I should put on my big girl pants and make a life for myself. I argued with her for a bit about her place in Bon Temps only being about an hour away from Shreveport even with traffic. But she insisted that Jason in close enough that if she really needs something she can call him.

Not that my brother isn't trustworthy, he is. As long as you're not his girlfriend that is. He has a way with the ladies and doesn't stay tied down to one too long. He just tends to think about himself first more than others. Like yesterday, he kept fussing about all the stuff I had and how he could be off with his "girl of the week" Tanya. I just kept my mouth shut and urged him to hurry so he could get to his plans. Glad he helped me with all the heavy stuff I would never have been able to get my furniture up to the third floor without his help. Thank goodness still the building has an elevator, which was really convenient.

So that's what I am doing. I am starting a new job tomorrow in a new town and a new apartment. And who knows maybe make a few new friends along the way. I had a few friends back in Bon Temps, but most of them thought of me as "crazy Sookie" I guess because I sorta danced to the beat of my own little drum.

I didn't let all the other kids influence me too much and have a tendency to challenge the ones that follow along with everyone else. And when it came to boys I never really found one that held my interest for too long. My first and last boyfriend was Bill. We dated for about four months before I found him in his bed with the head cheerleader Lorena. He kept trying to talk to me about it and get me to come back to him. So when I asked him why he did it he just said he had "needs" to take care of. Apparently since I did not have sex with him he found someone else. So yes, at the ripe age of twenty-five I, Sookie Stackhouse, am still a virgin. But all that is history and the story of my wonderful childhood is one for another time.

I guess I didn't notice how much time had passed till my stomach started growling and reminded me. So I finish with the box I am working on and head to the kitchen to make me a tuna sandwich. After I finish that and clean my dishes I take a look around at all the work I have accomplished. Since I got my bedroom finished last night, I really just had a few things to do in the bathroom, organize and unpack in the living room and kitchen. My living room is small but I only have a little furniture a little red loveseat with silver black and gray throw pillows, a dark wood coffee table and a recliner. I put my bookshelf over in the corner across from the TV, simply because it would not fit in my bedroom. In the kitchen I got my little steel framed table with glass top and white chairs that seats four, my few cooking appliances and dishes. It's a rather cute apartment if I do say so myself. Nothing fancy but quaint, just like me.

With everything unpacked and organized in the apartment I remember I still have a few boxes in the car. Its still early only about 3:00 in the afternoon, I feel like I have made great progress. So I give myself a little atta-girl, grab my keys off the coffee table and head out the door.

The elevator is only four doors down from mine so I push the button and wait. There are ten floors in the apartment building, but I haven't had to wait too long for the elevator. The bell dings and I hop in and push the first floor button. I walk through the lobby and wave at the desk attendant Tray. He's my best friend Amelia's boyfriend, and about as big and strong as an ox. After I make it to my car I notice that one of the boxes is labeled books and I remember that's one I wanted to get Jason to carry for me cause it was pretty heavy. Not that I am not strong enough to carry it, cause I am. I just remember how heavy it was loading and now that I am sore today from all the heavy lifting yesterday I am not looking forward to it. I save it for last.

After I get all the other boxes upstairs and unpacked I make my way downstairs to get the final box. When I make it to the lobby struggling to keep from falling over with all the extra weight from the box, I notice that there's someone by the elevator and the doors are opening so I yell for them to hold it for me thank goodness the person does and I almost trip making it through the door. I drop the box to take a break and catch my breath and to thank my savior for holding the door. So I turn to him and look up- up and up some more only to find the most beautiful clear blue eyes I have ever seen. I am sure this man thinks I am crazy just standing there with my mouth open breathing heavy from all the extra work. So I quickly pull my face together and grin my best "nervous Sookie" grin.

"Hey, thanks for holding the door for me I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse in 3D." I offer my hand for a shake.

He just looks at it for a second as if I was asking him to hold a snake or something and finally shakes my hand. His hand is so big it swallows mine up completely but it warm and strong without being forceful. But I can't seem to let go because I get this warm feeling when he touches my hand that seems to radiate from my stomach all the way to my toes and fingers. Now I am sure I held on to his hand for way too long so I pull it back real fast and smile up at him.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stackhouse, I am Eric."

I swear it sounded like he just purred, the mans voice is smooth like velvet and dripping with sex appeal.

"Nice to meet you Eric" I stammer.

This man not only talks sexy, but he is sexy from head to toe. Blonde hair, just a little lighter than mine, swept back in a band, that looked like it would fall at about his shoulders. Tall and very well built, with broad shoulders and chest. I could not stop staring at him. When the bell dinged to indicate my floor I huffed and squatted down to get my box. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I just about jumped out of my skin.

"Here let me get that for you Ms Stackhouse" and he picked the box up with ease.

"Thank you and its Sookie" I said thankful I didn't sound like I was a teenage girl drooling over Edward Cullen. I led him to my apartment and held the door open for him to come in.

"Just put it down anywhere is fine, thank you so much. I forgot to get my brother to get that one yesterday when he was here helping me and anyway I didn't realize how heavy it was." Needless to say I kinda ramble on when I am a little nervous.

"Not a problem really." He put the box down in the corner by my bookshelf and turned to head back out of the door. Just when he was about six inches from my body he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You know, you really shouldn't tell strange men your apartment number and let them in you never know I could be dangerous." Then he stood back up straight and headed to the elevator.

Something about the way he spoke to me struck a nerve and I could not keep my little smart mouth shut. "I will make sure that I do that boss man, now thanks for your help goodnight." And I slammed the door probably a little more forceful than necessary. But I just hate it when men don't think that women can take care of themselves. I slumped my back against the door and then shoved off it again to finish my unpacking, trying my best not to think of Mr. dreamy eyes.

I didn't succeed, at all. I just kept thinking about those shoulders and how they would feel to bury my head into them. And his gorgeous eyes and how I felt as if I could loose myself in them. I have never ever been one of those girls that just lusts after someone because they are physically beautiful, but here I was doing just that. I mean I don't even know the guy.

After I finished my dinner and cleaned up I took a nice hot shower brushed through my hair a few times and got my hello kitty pjs on. Yeah I know I am too old for hello kitty but they are just so comfy. I snuggled up in an old afghan my Gran had made me to read a little in one of my romance novels. When there was a knock on the door.

I startled me but I think I recovered quite well before I spoke. "Who is it?"

"Delivery from the management ma'm." a male voice stated.

I opened the door to see a little old man with white hair and the sweetest smile I have ever seen holding a single red rose in a silver vase.

"Oh, thank you." I took the vase from him then he turned to walk away.

"You have a goodnight ma'm."

"Same to you thanks." I went back inside to look at my flowers wondering who in the world sent me flowers.

I went to put the pretty little flower on the kitchen table and pulled the little card out of it to read it.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_I hope that you enjoy your new apartment. Welcome to NorthmanTowers._

_~Eric Northman_

I nearly dropped the card, and choked on my own spit. Surely it's not the same Eric. I was just about to have a full blown panic attack when I decided it was time for bed. I'd just have to think on that tomorrow.

I could not help but to think about it. And to wonder if he did that for all the new tenants. I finally decided that that's exactly what it was and drifted off to sleep. Only to have dreams of Mr. dreamy eyes.


	2. Mr Protective

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and alerts; I must say that I am very flattered. *blushes profusely* I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going, just not sure exactly how long it will take to get there. **

**I am not sure exactly how the beta thing works, but I am pretty sure that I would benefit from one immensely. So if anyone is interested please PM me. Many thanks.**

**Of course I own nothing or no one, only my closet of shoes.**

_As I walk along a path of the softest grass I have ever felt I notice that beyond the field is a dark figure. It is in the shadows and I can't make anything out. When I look down to the grass again I see that I am not moving my legs but am floating above the ground. Now I realize I must be dreaming because I can still feel the cool smooth grass rubbing along my toes. I look up again to the figure and I see to clear blue orbs and I feel like I am being pulled to them by a force within my body. No matter how I try to pull away it is too strong for me to fight. So I make my way to the beautiful blue in the shadows._

_As I make my way there I feel as if I am suffocating, the pull is so much stronger now. The blue begins to surround me and now I see nothing but the blue around me. Then somehow the blue turns into water and I am drowning in it. I start to panic to remember I am dreaming and I don't need air. So I begin to swim around and laugh and it feels as though I am dancing in the beautiful blue ocean. _

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

_I feel so happy and content until it starts to fade._

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

I wake with a start and realize my phone is ringing like crazy. I don't know what the heck I was just dreaming but I know I was excited about whatever it was. I grab for my phone on the bedside table as I look at the clock that says 8:00. Uugh who is calling me this early. I flip it open to answer.

"Yeah hello"

"Hey girl, did you get everything moved in ok? Are you excited about your first day at work? I know I am." Amelia shrieks in my still mostly asleep ear. She was always a morning person.

"Amelia, what in the world are you calling me so early for? And yes I did get moved in just fine."I shove myself off the bed and make my way to the kitchen for my morning pick-me-up.

"You know the early bird gets the worm. The sun is shining and it is a beautiful day out. So get your coffee. Hey do you wanna meet me for breakfast?"

While I am waiting for the coffee to brew I make my way to the balcony to let a bit of fresh air and sunshine in. "I don't know Amelia I am scheduled in at 2:00 so I can meet the chef and I still have some work that needs to be done. Besides I literally just crawled out of bed, thanks to you."

"Nonsense I won't take no for an answer there is a café a block up from your place me and Trey eat there all the time on his lunch, I can meet you there in thirty minutes."

"Ok, well like I said I'm not dressed or anything but, thirty minutes should be enough." That Amelia is so persistent, I probably wouldn't be able to get out of it if I had a broke leg.

"Ok great see you soon, Bye."

I grab Bob and give him some good morning love and some yummy kitty food. After I nearly burn my throat chugging down my coffee, I head off to get dressed.

While I am shrugging on my jeans and a little red and white floral cami, my mind drifts to Mr. dreamy eyes again. So I take a little peak at my rose and give it a sniff with a bit of a smile on my face. Noticing the time on the stove, I slip on my red flip-flops, and head out to meet Amelia.

While I am waiting on the elevator, I begin to check my schedule on my phone. When the bell dings I step through the doors without even looking away from my phone. And smack right in to a warm, hard wall. Only to realize it's not a wall when arms come around my waist to steady me. I nervously try to right myself by pulling back and looking up into those beautiful blue eyes again. He has an almost painful look on his face when I first look up, then his lips turn up at the edge to give me a cocky little grin.

"Excuse me Mr. Northman, sorry bout that." I nearly mumble as I take a couple more steps back. It seems as though I am developing a bit of claustrophobia all of a sudden, I need a bit more room to breath.

"Ms. Stackhouse." He states simply.

While I pretend to look at my phone a bit longer I can't help but to check him out. So I am peaking at him out the corner of my eye and see he has a black button up shirt on with probably one button too many undone for me to breathe properly and a pair of slim fitting gray slacks. The man is beautiful what can I say I can't seem to take my eyes off of him.

I finally toss my phone in my purse and build up enough courage to say something. But before I can open my mouth the doors open. He holds the door and allows me to go first and I swear he leans down to sniff at me. Did he just smell me?

Before I make my way through the lobby I remember my manners. "Oh, Mr. Northman thank you for the flower it was very thoughtful of you."

He smiles and waves his hand in dismissal.

Just as I am about to make my way through the door he speaks. "Oh Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Sookie please." I interrupt.

"Sookie" he continues. And I swear my knees feel weak when he says my name. "I trust you didn't let any more strange men in your apartment last night." As he says this I see that little crooked smirk and I don't know if I wanna slap or kiss it off his handsome little face. Preferably the later I figure. Instead I open my mouth again.

"Ok Mr. Northman, not that it's any of your business who I have in my apartment, but no strange men, other than yourself, that is." I give him my best sassy grin and make my way out the door. But I could've sworn I heard him laugh before I made it out.

Who does he think he is my personal protector? Why is it he can infuriate me and turn me on at the same time? I think I need to figure out a way to avoid Mr. Protective as much as possible.

When I make it to the café I see Amelia sitting at a little table in the patio area waving her hands in the air and grinning from ear to ear, so I make my way to her. After hugs and a few pleasantries, I proceed to tell her about my encounter with Mr. dreamy eyes/ protective.

"So when you gonna jump him?" Amelia very nearly shouts.

I signal for her to hush and look around to make sure no one overheard. When low and behold. You know my Gran always said speak of the devil and he shall appear, and that's exactly what happened. As Mr. Protective himself is making his way to the café. I quickly hid my face and whisper to Amelia "that's him" then I use my finger to sorta point through my chest behind me.

She grins and takes a look around to find the mystery man that has made her best friend a nervous wreck. When she doesn't say anything to me I look back up at her face and the look on her face is nothing but pure guilt.

"What? Why do you look like a kid that just got caught stealing candy from a store?" I ask

"Well" she starts "I don't know exactly how to tell you this." She looks down and takes a bite of her scone.

"Amelia" I sigh exasperated.

"Well you met Pam, right?" I nod to get her to continue. "And you know she is co-owner of Valhalla?" I nod again, afraid of where this is going.

"Mr. Northman is the other co." she says then stuff s the remnants of her scone in her mouth.

"What? You mean like he's my boss?" I bury my face in my hands to hide my chagrin.

"Yep." She says matter-of-factly.

"That's just wonderful, I have been nothing but rude to him." What a day this is turning out to be.

"So what are you gonna do now?" she asks

"Nothing, I guess. Just be nicer from now on." Wanting to get off the topic of _him, _I ask her about the chef.

"Lafayette Reynolds, he's a hoot. Chef Twinkle toes is what some of the waitresses call him."

"Why." I ask

"Oh, you'll see. He's about as fruity as your Grans cherry cobbler." At this we both start laughing and she proceeds to tell me all about everyone at work. Except for _him, _god bless her for that.

After we finish our coffee and chit- chat for a bit we say our goodbyes and head off our separate ways.

When I make it back to the apartments I notice _his_ door is open try as I may to ignore that fact I caught myself looking in. and boy should I have listened to that little voice in my head that told me not too. He was sitting facing towards the front of the building with his side to me with his legs draped across the top of his desk talking on the phone and running his fingers through his hair. I could not take my eyes off him. The only thing that brought me out of my trance, or whatever the heck that was, was the sound of someone clearing their throat and me not wanting to be embarrassed for staring at the man. So I painfully pull my eyes away.

The man clearing his throat just happened to be Trey so we talked a bit about Amelia; he welcomed me to the apartment. Told me I'd have to have Amelia and him over for dinner sometime soon so he could have some of my infamous gumbo.

"Sure thing Trey, ill talk to Amelia tonight and try to set up a date." I obliged.

"Alright Sookie, I should get back to my paperwork. Good luck on your first day."

I headed back to the apartment to tidy up a bit. Trying my darndest not to think of _him_ all stretched out across his desk, but that image was burned in my brain. This has been a long day and I am certain it will be a much longer night. Finishing my chores and such around the house, I decided some sunbathing will do the trick and erase all my nervous energy. When I fall asleep I almost don't realize it. Till my dreams become explicit images of _him_ on the desk in a different way.

TBC

**A/N: Don't be too mad at me. I am working on chapters 3 and 4 already. Yeah at the same time. And just because you guys have been so good to me one will be from EPOV. Yep. Now seeing as how I am not a sexy hunk of Viking love meat, I am a little worried about him being slightly out of character. But rest assured he will be magnificent nonetheless. I am not sure which one will be next just depends on which one I finish first. **

**Oh please push the little green button. *MUAAW***


	3. Ms Glorious Thighs

**A/N: Ok so here is a chapter from EPOV. All hail the Viking.*Bows from the waist with hands above head***

**Sorry ahead of time if it's a little OOC, I did my BESTEST to give him all due respect and honor.**

**Unfortunately these characters don't belong to me; however, I do own my very own red eared water turtle.**

**I did have to change the rating to M for language and future lemony goodness.**

EPOV

Each new day is exactly the same as the one before. Dull, boring, mindless drones that I must entertain and please daily. After I make my daily rounds through the apartments I finally make it to my office to work on the endless stream of paperwork atop my desk.

Same bullshit everyday. Not that I don't love my position. I love being the boss, I can't even think of how much I would loathe having to answer to someone on a daily basis. What a nightmare that would be. I haven't had anyone tell me what to do since my father died nearly 6 years ago. The exception being my sister Pam. But who says I have to listen to her. She's my half sister really. Same mom different dads.

When our mother died twelve years ago, I was nearly 17 and Pam was 14. She stayed in Louisiana to live with her father, while I went to Sweden to live with mine, and also to 'soil my royal oats.' Our mother, Sophie-Ann, was very well off and she made sure that we were very well taken care of. Not that we really needed it. Her father was a very successful lawyer her in the muddy swamp that is Louisiana. And my father, well lets just say he had his hands in numerous financial pots. After his passing, it took me nearly a year to sell off his various businesses, and secure a number of stocks, bonds and investments. Once all of his finances were mine, I moved to Louisiana. I have always had a soft spot for my beautiful sister, no matter how much of a ruthless bitch she can be.

When Pam's father died a little over a year ago, I had already invested in the apartment complex. But Pam was interested in opening a business where his law firm was located. After several months of endless bickering and arguments between the two of us, we decided that Shreveport needed a new upscale restaurant. She insisted that I go into the business with her, said she had no patience for the paperwork and would trust no one else to get it right. She also stated the fact that I do not have the necessary people skills to be in the customer service industry.

Breaking me out of my reverie is the soft buzz of my phone, when I pull it out of my pocket I glance at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil" I mumble to myself.

"Hello Pam, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the bullshit Northman." She spat. "I need you at the restaurant tomorrow night." Cutting right to the chase. That's Pam for you.

"And may I ask what for?"

"Two reasons, First mayor De Castro will be in. So you must enthrall the vermin." At this news I frown, I hate nothing more then having to pretend to enjoy that pompous asses company."Second, our new sous chef begins tomorrow, and if her dishes are not going to meet your standards, then I want to know as soon as possible."

"Why does she need to meet my standards Pamela? You will have to deal with her on a daily basis, not I."

"If you will recall you're the one that told me to fire the last TWO we had, because you did not like their cooking styles. So you will be here tomorrow." She demanded.

"Well since you asked so nicely." I said disdainfully.

"Seriously, if run this one off I will literally kick your ass. My restaurant definitely needs some eye candy. And she is something."

Now she has caught my attention. "Oh really, hmmm. Do you think she is interested in your panties sweet Pamela?"

"I don't care if she is or isn't, just don't scare her off."

"I wouldn't dream of is dear sister, ill see you tomorrow."

Click. That Pam, never one for a sentiment. I know what she's trying to do. Pam, the ever loving queen of hook-a-brother up. She knows I can't resist when she tells me to leave someone alone. What can I say; it must be the big brother in me wanting to push little sister's buttons. Then again I think that she probably takes the cake in that department. I often wonder if that is what she does with her time. _What can I do to get under Eric's skin today?_

After countless 'hook-ups' through Pam, I finally drew the line about 3 months ago. Her latest 'match' for her brother, Selah Pumphrey, was by far the most ruthless, self-centered woman I think I have ever met. And being a man in my position, believe me; I have seen my fair share. You can't be wealthy and handsome without running in to a few bloodsuckers along the way. Not that I really need the help with women, I have always had a certain charm that draws women to me. And I have used probably more times than I am willing to admit.

Pam says that it is time for me to settle down. When I ask her about herself settling she simply states that she rather doubts she could find someone who would put up with her shit for that long, much less put up with hers. I have to agree, I love my sister dearly, but she is a real piece of work. Pam thinks that I, however, am deserving of eternal happiness. Whatever the hell that is, I know I haven't come anywhere close.

After finally wrapping up with my paper work for the day, I set out to make my evening rounds. I know we have a new tenant in 3D, so I plan to call down to the desk once I settle in for the night and have someone deliver the welcome basket to her. When I reach the elevator I hear someone yelling for me to hold the door. So I politely oblige.

When I turn to see who it is, all I can make out is a large box labeled books, with a blonde ponytail swinging on both sides, and the most magnificent pair of thighs I have ever laid eyes on. Tan and smooth, I can't help but to get a mental image of them wrapping around my waist in the throws of passion. Though she is clearly struggling to carry the box, I can't seem to take my eyes away from her legs to assist her.

Once she stumbles in to the elevator breathless and sits the box down she turns to show her gratitude and introduce herself. Now I am not oblivious to the effect I have on women, so it doesn't get passed me when she stumble on her words a bit and shakes my hand for a fraction of a second too long. But then I find myself lost in her beautiful blue eyes, another magnificent feature of hers, and nearly forget my name.

When she releases me from her fiery hold, I take a moment to check her out. She is rather stunning, blonde hair very near to the shade of mine, tan skin and curves in all the right places. Delectable. She is clearly out of breath and her scent is almost overwhelming in the confines of the elevator. But she smells amazing, like vanilla and roses all mixed together with her sweet perspirations. I find myself imagining what she would taste like.

I offer to help her with her box and I can't resist the urge to touch her shoulder to see if her skin is as soft as it looks. Oh and it is. Once I get the box in, I can't help but to notice how heavy the box actually is, so I guess it's safe to assume she is not a woman who feels the need for others to take care of her. And I cant resist leaning down to savor her scent and to test that theory by suggesting she not tell strange men her apartment number and letting them come in. she quickly proves my theory with a little blush in her cheeks, and setting her jaw when she calls me boss man and slams the door behind me with a little force.

I head back to the elevator to make my rounds, thinking about Ms. Glorious thighs the entire time. When I make it back to my apartment, which is the entire tenth floor, I decide that the standard welcome basket will just not do. So I call the local florist, in which I do a lot of business, and order a single red rose to be sent to her. Once it arrives I sign my welcome to it, so it's not completely obvious, and send it to the desk clerk to deliver.

I spend most the rest of the night thinking about her, and wanting the opportunity to run into her again. After spending a little too much time fantasizing about her glorious thighs, I head to the shower to get cleaned up and release some tension that has been building in my pants since I first laid eyes on her.

When I wake in the morning I can't help but to notice the tent under my sheet and figure I must have had sweet dreams as well. I head to the shower, yet again, because I can't very well walk around with a tent in my pants half the day.

After making my rounds I head down to the office, I bit earlier than usual, to get all my work done before I spend the evening at Valhalla. When the elevator stops on the third floor, I feel my pulse speed up in hopes that it may be her. It is, but she is looking at her phone when she walks in and runs right in to me. In all honesty I could have probably moved out of the way, if I had the use of my legs, but I don't. I just wrap my arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Hoping with my entire being that she does not notice the effect having her warm body so close to mine is having on certain parts of my anatomy.

She steps back giving us both a little space and apologizes, but her delicious smell seems to be clinging to me and I can still feel the warmth of her body on mine so all I can say is her name. I notice her checking me out so I take a second to do the same. But I can't seem to take my eyes away from her breast, which is not helping me in my current situation, the tiny white and red shirt she has on does not leave much room for the imagination.

Once the elevator stops, I hold the door for her and take the opportunity to breathe her in once again. She thanks me for the rose and I just wave my hand towards her, I don't think I can form a sentence just yet. Once she reaches the door I simply must speak to her again so I get her attention. When she tells me to call her Sookie, I do, but I can't help but notice how good her name feels in my mouth. Wanting to get a bit of a rise out of her I ask her if she let any more strange men in her apartment. She quickly obliges with the comment that it's none of my business and storms out. I can't help but to snicker for she looks about as threatening as an angry little kitten.

After settling in to my office and daydreaming about Sookie on my desk, I head down to the local café for a cup of coffee. It doesn't escape my attention that she is there with Amelia, the head waitress at the restaurant, and trying to hide from me. I smile to myself as I walk through the doors and wonder if I am having the same effect on her as the one she is having on me.

I can't help but to notice the coincidence of her moving in yesterday and us having a new sous chef beginning tonight. So I make a mental note to call Pam once I get back to the office.

Once I get my coffee and head back out, I notice both girls seem to be in a serious conversation, I barely resist the urge to go speak with her again. But I don't want her to think I am following her.

After settling back in to my daily routine and get a bit of work done, I decide that it is late enough for me to give Pam a call. After the third ring she finally picks up.

"Oh no your not backing out on me tonight, Northman." She demands.

"What kind of greeting is that sister, and no I am not calling to back out, I just had a question for you."

"Ok, what could I possibly tell you that you don't already know brother?"

"I was wondering if you could give me the name of our new sous chef."

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse. Peculiar name but I rather like it. Why?" I can tell she's fishing and she'll find out soon enough anyway.

"Well I had the pleasure of meeting her last night; she is the new tenant in 3D. Moved in just yesterday."

"So your smitten already huh brother? I told you she was something."

"Indeed she is." Something my fantasies, of late, are full of. I silently add in my head.

"Have you asked her out? I told you not to scare her off."

"I would not dare to scare her, but I may ask her out." It has been a while since I pursued a woman but I know that I can manage just fine.

"Why don't you ask her to the charity benefit on Saturday night? It would be good for business if we could have one of our chefs as representative." She suggests.

"Very good idea. I just may do that." The wheels in my head are turning now, I don't think she could resist if she knows it is for charity.

"Hey, does she know who you are?"

"I don't think so; she only knows that I own the apartments."

"Well that should make for an interesting first night, the poor girl." She laughs.

"Goodbye Pamela."

"Yep."Click.

Well, what an interesting turn of events. This should indeed be a very interesting night.

**Yeah I know I left you hanging. But I am already working on the next few chapters.**

**My parents are coming in for the weekend so I am not sure if I will have as much time to work on them but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Don't forget to push the little green button and let me know what you think. MUUAW!**


	4. Mr Fine Ass Boss Man

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 4, you guys have been extremely awesome. Sorry for the delay in updating but I did have my parents in for the weekend. **

**Also I had another story that just would not leave me alone. Check it out, its called Hershey's Kisses, and its very M. So as much as I wanted to keep on with this story, my head would not let me focus till I got that one out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but to Ms Charlaine Harris. Many thanks to her for allowing us all to borrow them for our….pleasure.**

**Oh, as a side note I will only specify POV if it is Erics otherwise assume it is SPOV.**

When I wake up a few UV-rays later, Bob is lapping up my sweet tea that I set down on the ground beside me. I quickly shoo him away and take my glass inside to wash it out. I groan aloud only to myself because I know this is going to be a long night, first day on the job and all, not to mention the fact that _He_ is my boss and I have the slightest twinge of a headache from sleeping in the sun.

After a bit more moping, I head off to get a quick shower in before my shift. My tension seems to dissipate in the warm flow of the water over my body. The worries about my new job and my new boss seem to wash right on down the drain with the bubbles from my vanilla body wash. Not to mention the tension that has been building in my nether regions since my daydreams of _him_ earlier.

After drying off, running the brush through my hair a few strokes, and dabbing a bit of rose oil to various strategic spots on my body, I notice the time and head off to get dressed.

I only live four blocks or so from the restaurant, so I plan to walk. I slip on my undies, my fitted black slacks, socks, shoes and a white tank top. Hop to the bathroom and pull my hair back in a low pony at the base of my neck. Just a dab of make-up and a smear of gloss and I am ready to go.

I grab my chef smock along with my purse and head out the door, determined to not let anything ruin my calm and relaxed mood. While I wait for the elevator I check my smock to make sure it's not wrinkled from the move. And of course its not, I think you would have to roll over it a thousand times with one of those street rollers in order to get a crease in the thing. I love it, cause I really hate to iron. I smooth the jacket out and carry it over my arm; it's still a bit warm to wear it outside.

Fortunately, I have no obstacles on my way downstairs and out the door. I notice that _his_ door is closed, and breathe a sigh of relief. Tonight will be enough for me to handle.

I make my way to Valhalla at a leisurely pace; still have about thirty minutes before I am scheduled to meet with Chef Reynolds. I haven't seen the restaurant yet and am anxious to see it with my own eyes. Amelia says its amazing, said it was an attorneys office, or something like that, but you sure can't tell now. Sure I've seen the outside looks about like any other office building I have ever seen. With windows lining the front and an awning that covers the main entry way with Valhalla printed in elegant script on either side. When I had my interview with Ms. Ravenscroft we met at the Embassy Suites, apparently I was not the only applicant up for the job.

Approaching the double doors to the restaurant, I take a deep breath and enter with a clear head. I make my way through the next set of double doors and stop dead in my tracks as my jaw hits the floor.

Wow, when Amelia said it was amazing that was the understatement of the decade. The first thing I notice is the immaculate seating area; the tables are just far enough apart to allow privacy. They are covered in simple red linen table cloths with a different centerpiece on each table; dark chairs give them a very elegant look. I let me eyes survey the room to take it all in. Along the vaulted ceiling, are spears, real live spears, creating rafters. Trailing along the bottom of the spears are different forms of fighting gear, shields, breast plates, and helmets. Above the door leading to, what I am guessing is the kitchen, hangs an intricate wood carving of a wolf and above the entry door behind me hangs one of an eagle. The walls above the cherry wood chair rail are swirls of blue and white, giving the illusion of a beautiful summer sky.

The sound of footsteps approaching and someone whistling bring my out of my silent, yet not completely unnoticed admiration.

"Oooh girl, you are gonna be in so much trouble." He says.

Now I understand the term twinkle toes. The man that approaches me is dark skinned, with very short cropped hair, well built, and a few inches taller than I. Upon second glance I notice that, though he is wearing chef's gear that is similar to my own; his collar has little jewels on it that line around the neck and down the front of the tunic. It seriously looks like it has been bedazzled.

I give him a big grin and hold out my hand, before I can even open my mouth to introduce myself he speaks again.

"Now I know why she hired you. Mmm Mmm Mmm, You is spec-tack –u-lah." Making it sound like four words instead of one as his snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask as he hoops his arm around mine and pulls me in the direction of the kitchen.

"Pam, she has a thing for the pretties." He says as he drags me through the double stainless steel doors to the kitchen.

I pull back a bit in protest. "Now wait a minute I didn't get this job because I am pretty. Did I?" I ask hoping not to sound like a depressed teenager.

"Girl, anyone who looks like you just got to put up with the simple fact that good looking people like us, get ahead faster. Though I am sure that you are qualified, or you wouldn't be here, your looks probably sealed the deal." He says with a wink.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better." Sounds like I am pouting even to my own ears.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it won't keep 'em from firing you if you don't bring you're A-game. Now come on I gots lots to show you." He takes my arm again and gives me a tour of the kitchen.

I should have expected nothing less, with the dining area being so breathtaking and all, but the kitchen was beautiful too. All stainless steel appliances, five gas stove tops, and pristine stainless counter tops with slide out cutting areas. Not to mention the food storage areas, all impeccably clean. There is of course a walk-in fridge and freezer, and a dry storage area. There is also another little side room that is cooled to about 45-50 degrees that stores produce that does not need refrigerated. I am officially speechless.

"Now I hope you ain't afraid of cleaning, girl, cause I can't stand to cook in a dirty kitchen." Lafayette says.

I laugh as I say, "A girl after my own heart."

We head back out to the dining room and have a seat at one of the booths along the wall. He goes over certain procedures and such that I should be aware of. He also tells me that he hates to talk to customers, so I will be in charge of requested appearances and making the scheduled rounds through the dining room. I nod in understanding.

We start to talk about evening specials, and Lafayette tells me he normally runs one or two on the weeknights, and anywhere from three to five on the weekends. We decide one special will do for tonight since it is only Tuesday, and start going through some different ideas. I can't help but show my excitement when he tells me he bought some enoki mushrooms this morning from the local farmers market. So I suggest a veal béarnaise with sautéed enoki mushrooms. He agrees with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You know, I like you already." He sings as he grabs me up to give me a tour of the bar area and the wine cellar. "Don't let Mr. Fine Ass Boss Man scare you off. Have you met him yet?"

Uh-oh I was hoping to avoid this as long as possible. "Yes, well sorta. He owns the apartments that I live in and even though I didn't know it at the time we had a bit of a run-in a couple of times. Anyway. I only found out who he was when I was telling Amelia about him and he passed by." Not able to keep my mouth shut one bit.

"You got it bad." He sings.

"What got what bad?" I ask, knowing I already know the answer. _He _has passed through my mind at regular intervals during the day, so I know I got something, but what exactly. I mean I don't even know this man really how can I have it bad for him? Wanna see him naked…maybe. But I won't even admit to that.

"You ain't gotta play dumb with me girl, believe me if I could get him to swing my way for one night I'd be on him like white on rice. That mans gaw-jus." He says as he purses his lips out. "Now come on we got some things to do 'fore we open."

"I'm not playing dumb, Lafayette, but I don't have anything going with Mr. Northman. And I resent the fact that you are insinuating I do." I stop mid stride to make sure I have his attention.

He turns to face me and says, "Feisty aren't you, come on I didn't mean anything by it, honestly." His eyes seeking my understanding so I simply nod and give him a smile.

We head back in the direction of the kitchen as he speaks again. "So, we got the mayor and his entourage coming in tonight, we'll need to be prepared for that." He pauses before continuing to watch my face as he says. "And Mr. Fine Ass Boss Man will be in as well."

Now I know in my head that he is fishing for some sort of reaction out of me but I am careful to keep my face as straight as a board. No matter how much my pulse has increased and no matter how many profanities my brain is screaming at me. I silently nod my head for him to continue.

"That's his table." He points to the booth in the corner of the room. "No one else sits there." He says in a completely serious face

"So it's what, like his throne?" I ask between giggles.

"Exactly." He joins in my laughter

We banter on a bit more and finish mapping out the rest of the evening. After the meeting with the rest of the kitchen crew and going over their assignments, we head out to discuss the specials with the wait staff. Suggesting wine pairings and this and that, to make sure we are all on the same page. By the time I need to finish getting dressed for my shift to start, I am truly excited about my first night. So I nearly skip off to the restroom to suit up.

I slip on my chef's smock and smooth it all out; smooth the few stray hairs back into my pony and smear a bit more gloss on my lips. I open the door of the restroom to head back to the kitchen and freeze mid stride as a mumble "Guhnck" escapes my throat.

Coming through the main entrance is Mr. Fine Ass Boss Man, dressed to the nines in a navy pin-striped suit with a baby blue button up that matches the shade of his eyes. His hair falls free brushing the tips of his collar. He is holding the door for Pam and doesn't notice me ogling him, so I shove myself back into the bathroom and slump against the door breathless.

"Shit" I whisper to no one but myself.

Yeah I am hiding. Hiding out in the bathroom like a coward. I just wasn't prepared to deal with him just yet, mentally anyway. Physically, well, what can I say the man is a god and he looks absolutely delicious tonight.

After I finish drooling on myself and making excuses about why I am hiding in the bathroom like a scaredy cat I tell myself, "You are no coward Sookie Stackhouse, get it together." Good thing it's just me in there cause someone would probably think I'm nuts talking to myself.

I smooth my clothes out, take a quick peak in the mirror and head out to face the music.

**A/N: Yeah I know, no E/S interaction. But there is plenty in the next chapter; I stayed up late last night working on it.**

**I have had several requests to continue the Hershey's Kisses story and am seriously thinking about it, I already have a few ideas popping around in my head. So I have decided to let you all decide. If you want me to continue I need at least 30 reviews, I am half-way there already. So take a second to let me know.**

**I promise to not let this story fall by the wayside. It is very much etched in my imagination. I don't think it would let me. Damn demanding imagination. He he he.**


	5. Mr Concussion

**A/N: You guys are truly awesome; you know how to make a girl feel good. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't express how much of a joy to me it is to read them. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters; they belong to the brilliant Charlaine Harris.**

I strut out of the bathroom with my head held high, practically feeling like a goof for running scared. I am nothing if not brave. I don't like the abnormal reaction I have to this man. I take a look around and said man in question is nowhere in sight so I make my way back to the kitchen.

Just as I go to push the door open, someone else comes through the other side whacking me right in the head. With a "Whoomp," escaping my lungs I fall right down on my backside.

I reach to palm my forehead as I mumble, "Ouch," and look around to see who the guilty party is. _He_ is squatting down over me as his hand reaches to brush my cheek, leaving a trail of molten lava along with it. I feel my skin flush pink from the contact, and immediately try to push myself off the ground.

Just as I start to lift_ he _scoops an arm around my waist and lifts my arm around his neck to help me stand. His lips are mere centimeters from my face and I can feel his warm breath fan across my neck. This is not helping my current situation and I immediately feel heat rising in another region of my body, just a bit south of my belly-button. He whispers against my skin, "Are you okay?"

This sends shivers down my spine and I can only hum "Mmm Hmm."

As soon as I am on my feet I shove away from him, there seems to be no oxygen around this man, and I can't breathe. Two steps back, and my vision starts to blur around the edges just before it goes completely black.

When I regain my consciousness, it seems sorta confusing for a minute as I take in my surroundings. First thing I notice is the cool, damp cloth brushing across my forehead and down my cheek. I moan a little cause it feel good on my now throbbing head. Next thing I notice is the warm, strong arms surrounding me and the fact that my cheek is flush against a very muscular chest. I squirm a little as I try to focus a bit more, effectively rubbing myself against his body. His body tenses and I hear a deep growl in his chest as he stops his gentle caressing of my face. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes a half a second before I feel _it. _Something firming up against the small of my back. Is that his…. Holy cow!

I jump out of his lap so fast you woulda thought there was a fire in my pants. I push my body down into the leather sofa as far away from him as I can get. I close my eyes for a moment and try to find my lungs again. I force myself to think of obese men in Speedos to keep any thoughts of what I just felt in the back of my mind. Very unsuccessfully I might add.

"How long was I out?" I ask in a voice that does not sound like my own.

He shifts in his seat slightly. I force my eyes to focus on the hands in my lap so they are not tempted to stray somewhere else. When he clears his throat as he speaks it almost breaks my concentration.

"Almost five minutes, if you hadn't woke up…" he pauses trying to find his words "…I thought I might have to take you to the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine, nothing a good ice pack and a nice hot bath won't cure." I regret the statement as soon as it comes out of my mouth, cause my imagination gets the best of me. I start to picture him naked in my tub, water dripping down his… I shake my head like an etch-a sketch trying to remove the thought. "Thank you for taking care of me Mr. F… Northman, but I should probably get back to work."

I get up and head towards the door, just as I am about to open it his hand secures mine in his. Momentarily stunned by the warmth of his skin I look down to his hand then up to his eyes, effectively loosing all coherent thoughts as he speaks again.

"It's Eric, please." He looks at me with pleading eyes and I feel my knees go weak. "I am so sorry, really." Silently begging for my forgiveness, I wanna kiss the little wrinkle between his brows away in comfort.

Instead I pull my hand away from his and wave his concern away as I say, "No little bump on the head is gonna keep Sookie Stackhouse down." I flash him a toothy grin and make my way out to the kitchen.

I make a quick pit-stop in the restroom to survey the damage. A tiny bump just at my hair line, I swoop my bangs down and over a bit to cover the damage. Then I hurry off to the kitchen.

The dining room is feeling up, and I have met several of the regular customers and chatted with them a bit. Completely ignoring the fact that Mr. Concussion has kept his eyes on me every time I enter the dining room. Well I pretend to ignore it anyway.

Lafayette and I seem to work real well together. I can see myself becoming fast friends with him. His flamboyant attitude and feisty personality, keep us talking and laughing through-out the night.

"You should've seen his face girl, he looked like a smitten little kitten." he says while he's garnishing one of our specials. "When you fell, he was over on top of you so fast, I couldn't even register what happened." He passes the plate to the waitress and waves her away with a flick of his wrist before whispering in my ear. "When you fell, he caught you, and I swear I seen Mr. Happy jump up at attention. LUCKY BITCH."

I just look at him with my mouth open catching flies, before he puts his arm around my shoulder, kisses my cheek and swoops off to check with the saucier. Now I know my face is about three shades of red when Pam walks in.

"Sookie, lovely to see you conscious this evening…. Here." She shoves a ticket at me before continuing. "Eric requests you prepare his meal tonight." She says with a wicked little grin. "And by requests, I mean demands."

"So does everyone always do as Eric 'demands'?" I say with a laugh.

"Yes, if they want to keep their job that is." She says matter-of-factly.

"Well you tell him I said to ask nicely and I'll consider his request."

She throws her head back in laughter and turns to walk out the door, I hear her mumble something that sounds kinda like 'met his match' but I can't be sure.

Not even a full minute later Mr. Concussion comes waltzing through the door in all his handsome glory. I can't help but to smile up a bit at him as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the storage area.

"Hey!" I shout in protest and pull my arm from his grasp as he turns me to him.

"Are you always so difficult, woman?" he spits.

"Me, difficult…" I say with a smirk trying to hide my slightly obvious attempt at flirting. "You are the one being difficult. Is it so hard to ask me to 'prepare your meal' almighty one?"

A small twitch at the corner of his mouth tells me he is fighting a smile. Then he reaches for my arm and grazes the flesh of my elbow with his fingertips. Officially sending my heart into overdrive, and leans down to whisper in my ear, "Please, Sookie."

Now why in the world does his voice have to send my mind off to dreamland and affectively soiling my panties in the process. Sometimes being inexperienced is a major downfall. He is clearly a lot better at this than I am. _Damnit! _I silently curse myself.

I can't believe I am about to do this, but without giving it too much more thought and loosing my nerve in the process. I grab his shoulder with my free hand and turn my head a smidge in the direction of his affectively putting my mouth centimeters from his ear as I hiss, "Yesss," silent as a whisper. I notice as he stiffens and stops breathing and take my leave back to the kitchen.

I begin preparing his meal and working on a few other tickets and I don't miss it when he heads back out to the dining room a few minutes later, not even looking in my direction.

I silently cheer to myself for getting the last word in and leaving him speechless. Trying not to think about any other affect I might have had on his body with very little success. When Lafayette approaches me I am in my own little world and nearly drop the veal when he speaks

"What the hell did you do to him in that room, little girl?"

"Me? Nothing, just told him if he would like for me to cook for him he would have to ask not demand." I say not able to hide the grin crossing my face.

"You is bad girl, I know you keeping something but I'll let you have your silent party. When you finish his dinner take it to him."

"What? No." I pause trying to think of an excuse. "I… uh… got a…uh… foie gras on for the mayors ticket." I stammer, not real sure if I can face him after what I just did yet.

Lafayette laughs, and when he laughs the whole room knows it, then says "I can handle a foie gras honey, you take care of Mr. Concussion."

What, how did he know I was calling him that, did I say it out loud? I don't remember. Well shit! I just nod in submission, and finish up the 'kings' dinner.

Once I am satisfied with the mushrooms and the sauce, I garnish with a pinch of thyme and a sprig of rosemary and make my way to the booth in the corner.

I nod and smile to the guests as I pass them, just to acknowledge their satisfaction. When I round the last table and he comes in to clear view I have to stifle a laugh. He really does look like a king, with his arms extended across the booth to either side of him, and a rather bored look across his face as he regards the crowd, until his eyes lock with mine.

What the heck, my legs all of a sudden weigh a thousand pounds. I haven't even kissed him yet. Yet? …What the… does that mean I plan on kissing him? Snap out of it Sookie! I silently chide myself and try to recover at least partial brain function. I paste a smile across my face and set his dish in front of him.

"Hmmm… Looks fantastic." He says even though he hasn't taken his eyes off mine. "Have a seat."

I plop down on the booth, still not able to control my legs completely, and signal for him to eat.

He finally breaks the trance and leans down to take a whiff and picks up his cutlery and begins. I watch his face in silence not only in admiration but in desperate need of his approval.

He finishes chewing a few bites of each of the items before speaking again. "The sauce is it right, and the vegetables seem a little crisp."

Well hell, I take a deep breath before I speak keeping my voice as calm and as smooth as possible. "I assure you the sauce is of perfect consistency and the vegetables are perfectly al dente, now if you would like them prepared anything other than perfectly palatable you would just need to specify that with me ahead of time." I rise from my seat and hold my hand out to retrieve his dish.

"Leave it," he says as I see a smile fighting on his lips. The jerk is messing with me. Then he leans down to begin eating again. Well two can play that game.

I sit back down next to him. "Are you always so difficult, boss man?" I spit using his words from earlier.

Eric stifles a laugh before saying, "Have you tasted it? It is actually delicious." I shake my head back and forth, afraid of where this is going all of a sudden. How does he turn the tables on me so fast?

He cuts a tiny piece of veal and drags it through the sauce as he says "A chef who does not eat her own cooking cannot perfect the art." Then holds the fork out and gestures for me to taste.

Oh, crap! Why does him feeding me seem so freaking erotic. My stomach does a little flip-flop in anticipation at what I am about to do. So I speak trying to hide my nerves, "I eat my own dishes, Eric I just haven't tasted yours." Shit, did I really just say that?

I open my mouth and then close my lips dragging the food off with my tongue, keeping my eyes away from his. I can't help it as a little moan hums in my throat in appreciation. The béarnaise is exquisite and the veal is perfectly tender.

As I finish the bite I brave a look in his direction and am confused by the look on his face, it looks almost pained. Hmmm, I don't know what that means but I tell him thanks and get up to leave.

Just as I reach the edge of the table I hear him say "Sookie…" so I turn to look at him. With a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth and an unmistakably mischievous look in his eyes he finishes, "I look forward to tasting something else of yours, very soon," and returns to his meal.

I high-tail it outta there. The double entendre in his words did not escape my attention. Oh Hell!

**A/N: Whew, ok I am feeling really generous and am putting up 2 chapters in one day. Now don't cheat me on the reviews cuz I need them like I need air to breathe.**

**Due to an overwhelming number of requests that I continue Hershey's Kisses the next chapter I am working is for that story, but I will do my very bestest to keep from slacking on this story. I actually typed a bit of it out today, while I was battling with my Kisses muse. So it is actually already in progress.**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you … from the bottom of my heart for all you guys' reviews and encouraging words. Many many kisses to you all.**


	6. Ms Infuriating

**A/N: So here is another chapter from Eric's POV. I hope you enjoy. All the feed back I have been getting from you all is truly an inspiration. Many thanks.**

**Keep in mind that all of my stories are unbeta'd, and even though I go thru them about 15 times before I post them, I always find more mistakes. So thanks for putting up with that too. LOVES and HUGS to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**EPOV**

The rest of the day seems to drag by minute by agonizingly slow minute. I know that part of me is just anxious to see Sookie and see if I can get a rise out of her. What I wouldn't give to get a rise out of her. I finally decide I am thinking about this girl way too much and dig in to my paperwork, at about noon I call Pam and make plans to meet her at the restaurant at 3:00.

Several repair orders and a few invoices later it is finally time for me to leave and prepare for my evening. I power down the computer and shut and lock the door behind me.

Thinking of Sookie as I go through my closet, I grab the light blue shirt and a navy suit. Pam says it looks good on me, I always argue that everything looks good on me.

I shower, get dressed and head on out. Now even though I only live a few blocks away from the restaurant, I can't resist the urge to drive the vette. I don't get to drive it near enough these days. So I hop in, drop the top and gun it to the restaurant.

I pull into the parking lot and Pam is waiting for me, leaning up against her car, twirling a lock of her hair with a look of utter boredom on her face.

"You almost made me sweat in my new Dolce suit." She states as she takes off towards the entrance.

"I don't know how in the hell you work in those shoes."

"You like? These are the new Manolo's." She points her toe out to show it off.

"You and your shoes, I can't keep up with all that designer shit. I don't know how you do it."

"Well it's a good thing you got me to shop for you huh, big brother?" She says as I hold the door for her to enter, I don't miss the smirk on her face either as she says, "Speaking of which," she waves her hand up and down in towards me. "Hoping to get lucky?"

I tilt my head up, "I am sure I don't know what you are talking about." Sookie will be the lucky one. She laughs and says something that sounded like 'That's what I thought,' but I can't be positive. We walk back towards the office and she throws her bag on the desk as I shove my keys in the drawer, then head out towards the kitchen.

I strut along as I always do trying to hide the fact that I am aching to see our new chef again. On the outside I am cool as a fuckin' cucumber. We slip in and she's not there, I hide the disappointment on my face and ask Lafayette what he thinks of her.

"She's a firecracker, that one. We gonna get along fabuliciously." He says with a funny look in his eye, whatever the hell that means. That man, well as much of a man as he can be, says some of the most bizarre things. Not that I don't like him, because I do, he just kind of freaks my shit out sometimes.

He informs us of the special for the night, then adds "Sookie's choice." Making sure to catch my eyes with his. Ok I take that as my cue to leave. As he and Pam start their bantering and snickering I shove my way out the door. Then 'Whack' I feel the door make contact and hear the distinct sound of someone falling down.

Once my eyes register the fact that it is Sookie I jump over to lean over her, to make sure she is ok. Shit I wanted to make an impression, but certainly not this kind. My hand moves with a mind of its own to brush her cheek as she begins looking around. The heat from her flesh lights a fire in the pit of my stomach that emanates its way down to my groin. When she tries to stand up, my body fights to hold on to her just a bit longer so I reach around to help pull her up. The smell coming from her is almost overwhelming and having her body so close to mine makes my breathing hitch in my throat as I try to make sure she is ok.

When she pulls away from me, my body sighs at the loss of contact. Before my eyes even realize what is happening, I am catching her in my arms as she passes out. I feel my dick twitch at her closeness and silently tell him now is not the time. "Shit! Somebody get me a wet towel!" I yell wondering why everyone is just standing around. I scoop her up and carry her, cradled in my arms, to the office.

Well this is certainly not the way I planned for the night to go. Hell. Not quite ready to let her go, I sit down on the couch and pull her close to my chest. I let her legs fall out along the length of the couch; while one arm supports the back of her head I bring the other around the front to brush her hair out of her face.

Lafayette comes in and throws me a towel, and I must have given him a look that told him to get the hell out, because he ran right back out of the office without a single word. This is very unlike him. Pam comes in and checks on her, and then she takes off too. I wonder what the hell kind of expression I have on my face.

I start to stroke her face with the towel, keeping my touch as gentle as possible. I use my fingers to move her hair out of the way to check her head. I immediately have the sudden desire to make sure that nothing ever hurts this woman. The need to protect her at all cost. She looks like an angel all curled up in my lap, and the warmth from her body seems to ignite something in me. What? I don't exactly know.

As the minutes pass, I begin to worry that she has not gained consciousness. I can feel her breathing, slow and steady, and I can see the pulsing in the soft flesh of her neck. Just as I am about to get up to take her to the hospital, her eyes twitch and she moans. A sound that sends vibrations through my entire body. Forcing my body not to react, I focus on tracing her face with the towel. When she squirms a bit against my body, I loose it, and some sort of noise, not too far from a growl, resonates in my throat. I stiffen and make the mistake of looking into her eyes and I know I am a goner. I can feel my cock stiffen and I just hope that she has the strength to move before she feels it, cause I have no intention of letting her go as long as she is willing to let me hold her.

Just as I feel my length brush the small of her back, she's gone. Yep she felt it, shit. I try to focus my attention elsewhere so I can regain control of my body, while she asks about what happened. As soon as I have control again she says something about a hot bath and my control is gone back out the fuckin' window. How the hell does she do this to me, I am like putty in her pretty little hands. I have got to get her out of here so I can get my shit together.

When she calls me Mr. Northman that helps to clear my head a bit, so as she heads for the door I grab her hand and apologize and insist she call me Eric. Now I don't know what my face looked like but I noticed her hesitate and I got the distinct feeling that SHE wanted to console ME. Instead she pulls away from me and makes a sassy little comment, flashes me a brilliant smile that leaves me breathless and walks out.

I collapse back against the couch determined to get a fucking hold on myself. I form a little plan to try and take back control over the… whatever the hell is going on between Sookie and me, and head out to my booth in the dining room.

I survey the room mechanically; only when Sookie enters the room do I actually pay any attention. I watch as she chats with several of our guest including Mayor De Castro and his entourage. I watch her smile brightly as she visits with them and then take her leave with a bashful wave over her shoulder. I have this unsettling urge to take a defensive stance in front of her and growl as they watch her walk away, and I feel my fists clench up cracking a few of my knuckles in the process. Something about this woman has brought out the caveman in me.

I hardly register it when Pam takes the seat next to me.

"Do you want her to cook for you tonight?" She says with a mischievous grin.

I simply nod, knowing what Pam is about to do. She is going to go in there and tell Sookie that I ordered her to prepare my meal or something to that effect. Maybe I can regain the upper hand with Sookie's reaction. Play on the fact that she doesn't like to be told what to do. Not even two minutes later Pam is walking back towards my table.

"She said something along the lines of 'If you ask nice, she'll think about it.'" She strums her fingernails atop the table anticipating my reaction.

If I ask nice huh? Wait a minute I am the boss here, and Pam is too for that matter. What kind of game are they playing? Suddenly I feel as if I have lost it again. Determined to take it back I storm my way through the kitchen.

Sookie is standing there with a smart ass little grin on her face. I grab her arm and pull her in the storage room even though she is struggling to get away from me. I try to make my voice firm but I loose a bit of my resolve when I look into her eyes. How is it this woman can infuriate me and excite me all in the same breath.

I try a different tactic, and lean in to whisper a plea in her ear. Yes! That got a reaction, I hear her breathing falter, and smile when the beautiful pink rises in her cheeks. Then she fucking floors me, as she whispers in my ear. Feeling her hot breath pass over my ear, it takes every ounce of my self-control not to shove her up against the wall and fuck her senseless. I honestly don't even know how long I have been standing there in the storage room, pondering the numerous ways this woman is getting to me. When I finally realize she is not in the room and I am standing there like an idiot, I head back out to my seat, keeping my eyes only on what's in front of me.

Ms. Infuriating has me at a complete loss. I feel so off my game right now I can't even think straight. I wave one of the waitresses down and send her to fetch me a scotch. So clearly I haven't completely lost my touch. There is just something wrong with Sookie, she doesn't react the way most women do, she never does what I expect her to. Or maybe she is reacting and I just don't see it, I will have to watch her more closely.

I watch and observe as she approaches me placing the meal in front of me, and turn the charm up full blast. I can tell by the stiffness in her body as I eat, that she is in need of acceptance and I use it to my advantage, she does not disappoint. She figures me out rather quickly and plays right back… I love it.

Then she leaves me an opening I simply cannot refuse by saying she has not tasted it so I offer her a bite. Sookie makes a comment about not tasting me, or at least that's what I think I heard, and I nearly drop the fork before she takes it in her mouth. If I had any control at all in the last few minutes I certainly don't now. Her eyes close and she fucking moans as she chews and I am at full throttle. Does this woman make everything erotic, damn? When she opens her eyes and looks to me, she looks what…confused maybe. She is completely oblivious of the effect she is having on me.

I simply can't resist the comment that comes out of my mouth as she leaves. It's just too easy. And by the look on her face the double meaning in my words did not escape her attention. Clearly I am having an affect on her as well.

The rest of the night seems to fly by and before I know it everyone is gone except for Pam, Lafayette, Sookie, and myself. They are chatting at the door as I am tallying up the totals, and preparing the deposit for Pam to take to the bank. When I look up again Pam is locking the door behind them.

I forgot to ask Sookie about the charity benefit, shit my head has been spinning so many different directions I completely forgot about it.

I wave to Pam as she laughs suspiciously and take off out the door to catch her. I search the parking lot and see Lafayette pulling out, but no other cars other than Pam's and my own. Come to think of it I don't remember seeing any other cars in the lot when I got here this afternoon. So I squint to look down the sidewalk in the direction of the apartments. Sure enough I see her little blonde ponytail bobbing back and forth. What the hell is she thinking walking alone at this time of night? Without another thought I take off after her.

When I am right behind her I put my hand on her shoulder to turn her around, and she elbows me in the sternum, knocking the breath right out of me and bending me over in pain. As she turns around I try to hold out my hand for her to stop and am met right in the nose with the palm of her hand. My eyes start to tear and my vision blurs with red white spots, I am unable to stop myself as my head moves in slow motion towards the sidewalk before everything goes completely dark…..

TBC

**A/N: DA..DA..DA.. Please don't hate me. **

**I will update soon I promise.**


	7. Mr Unconcious

**A/N: So sorry for the long update. But here it is…**

**Thanks to my beta Shutterbugmom for taking the time to fix my boo-boo's**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

**SPOV**

My first night at Valhalla went extremely smoothly, with the exception being Eric. After he made that snide little comment about tasting me, I had to run to the restroom to splash a bit of cold water on my face. And here I thought I was gaining a bit of control over myself. Boy, was I wrong. After our last little exchange, I had nothing else to do with him for the remainder of the evening. Thank goodness for that. It gave my time to get my head on straight and focus on something other than his taunting words.

Lafayette and I finished cleaning up the kitchen together. He is nearly as OCD as I am when it comes to a clean kitchen. Lafayette and I were heading to the parking lot when Pam caught us at the door.

"So, how was your first night? Well, other than the near concussion." She asked as she tossed some menus into the bin.

"Well, other than that and I guess a few little things," I paused to look at the only other problem standing behind the bar, "It was actually great."

"I'm sure." She stated archly.

"You gonna have to watch out for this child, Pam." Lafayette chimed in. Then he slapped my butt and said, "She tryin' to put something on your brother."

My head snapped up and I smacked him in the arm, "Shut up, Lafayette." I turned and shook my head at Pam.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind slipping you a stiff one." Pam said with a smirk as she flipped my ponytail.

"Slippin' me a wh…" as my mind caught up to my mouth and boggled. "Wait… no…I've never even… I mean I would never… Shit!" I just buried my face in my hands.

"Wait a second; now don't tell me you're a virgin." Pam said, and I heard by the way her tone there's a smile on her face. "Holy Shit, really?"

"What? No… I mean… Uh… I gotta go." I stammered as I pushed my way out the door, Lafayette trailing hot on my heels.

"Sookie, wait." I held my hand out and gestured for him to stop.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now, my head hurts and I am ready to go home. Don't worry about it. So, I'll see you tomorrow okay." He nodded and made his way to his car, and I turned towards the sidewalk.

_What the hell happened back there?_

My mouth and my brain have always worked together in perfect synchronization, even if my brain/mouth filter didn't always work. I have always been able to keep my head, even in difficult situations. I guess I was just wound so tight with thoughts of him, that my head was just not working right.

Ok, yeah, I was a little wound up. I mean this man had been able to infuriate me and turn me on in ways I have never felt before all in the matter of a few minutes. I was definitely gonna need to release some tension, and soon. I may be a virgin, but I know I have pleasured myself physically more times than I am willing to admit. I'm not proud of the fact, and Gran would probably whoop me if she knew I did it.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the sounds of someone approaching me until it was too late, and someone grabbed my shoulder. By body reacted with a mind of its own, must have been all those self-defense, and kick-boxing classes Gran made me take when I was in college. I threw my elbow back and spun on my toes bringing the heel of my palm to thrust him in the nose. Only then did I actually see my assailant. It was Eric and he was falling.

"Shit!" I shouted as I thrust my arms out to catch him. A reflex action, I guess, because I just fell right with him.

_Shit shit shit!_ My head was screaming at me. He was out cold.

I almost laughed out loud at the irony, but I felt so bad. I mean, I just knocked him out cold with his big bad towering self. With all the strength I could muster, I was able to pull up over my shoulder and lift him up. So there I was, shuffling my feet one in front of the other down the sidewalk, with a mammoth of a man draped over my entire frame. I carried him like a backpack one arm over each of my shoulders, while his hair swung back and forth smacking me in the eyes and his long legs dragged behind me. If I had enough energy, I might have worried about tearing up his shoes. But, I didn't.

Just before we reached the entry to the apartment he came to, well . . . sort of, enough to make some sort of strange gurgled sound and regain the use of his legs somewhat. So I draped one of his arms around me and guided him through the lobby to the elevator. I flashed a wide grin to the desk attendant along the way.

The elevator opens and I lead him in. I still don't think he has opened his eyes.

_Damnit! What a night this was turning out to be._

Then, the thought occurred to me that I had no clue where he lives, so I would have to bring him to my apartment. We reached my floor and I dragged him along the way, propping him against the wall only to feel him slump over my shoulder, nearly taking me down to the ground. I finally got the door open and dragged him in, basically dropping him on my loveseat. He mumbled again and rolled his head from side to side. I waited for a minute to see if he was coming to, when he didn't I walked to the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and a towel.

I returned and sat down beside him to clean the bit of blood off his face. I gave my boss a bloody nose; if he was awake I might laugh at the fact. He also scraped his head; I guess when he fell, he hit the concrete a little harder than I thought. So I wet the towel and used as gentle a touch as possible. I couldn't help but to notice how truly beautiful he is, eyes closed, a few stray hairs framing his face, and his lips parted slightly. Even beaten, bloody and unconscious I wanted to kiss him.

_God, this is not good._

When all the blood was gone, I took the bowl to the sink and threw the towel in the wash.

I headed back to the living room to find him still out, so I took that time to get into the shower. I guess I didn't feel it due to the adrenaline, but I scraped my elbow up pretty good. I made sure to get all the dirt out and put a band-aid on it. I towel-dried my hair, brushed my teeth and headed back to my dresser to find the least provocative PJ's I owned. I settled on a pair of red and white striped cotton pants and a red tank. Once I was decent, I headed back out to check on my _guest_.

When I walked in the front room, I nearly doubled over in laughter. If he didn't look so unbelievably cute and pathetic, I probably would have. Lying with his head almost on the coffee table, his neck all pinched up, only his upper body fit on my tiny little loveseat. The rest of his body was spread out on the floor.

_Oh my goodness, that can't be comfortable._

I leaned over him and tried to get him to wake up, but he just grumbled. I was beginning to wonder if he had a few drinks in him too, because there is no way I knocked him out like this. I almost didn't believe what I was about to do.

I squatted down by the loveseat, swung one of his arms over my shoulder and dragged him to the bedroom. I laid him down on the pillow and lifted his heavy legs up one by one, taking his shoes and socks off in the process.

_My god, the man even has beautiful feet._

I rolled him to the side and lifted one arm out of his jacket and then to the other. I stepped back and looked at him in all his glory sleeping like a baby in my bed. I had a fleeting thought about undressing him, but quickly shook it off. There is no way I am taking off more than that.

_Mind out of the gutter Stackhouse._

So, I walked around the bed and crawled in the other side. I pulled the blanket up over us both and closed my eyes. Lying there stiff as a board, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I was sleeping with a man, whom I barely know, and I haven't even had sex with him. His presence in my bed, however, was oddly comforting and I fell fast asleep.

The morning came all too soon, and it took a moment for me to realize what was wrong with my body. Not only was I extremely warm, but I couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, and comprehension hit me like a ton of bricks. Eric had one arm thrown over me, effectively pinning my arms to my chest, and one leg was draped over mine, paralyzing me.

Now, I would be lying if I said I felt uncomfortable, because I wasn't. It was extremely comforting trapped in his hold like a security blanket. As my wanton and moral sides have a full fledged battle, the latter finally prevails and I tried to make my escape.

As I begun to shift my weight towards the edge of the bed, he strengthened his hold and pulled me tighter to his body. Then he buried his face into the back of my hair, and his warm breathe fluttered down my spine, nearly sending me into convulsions. Just as I was about to give in to what my body was desperately craving, my awareness of his lack of clothing and current '_state'_ became extremely apparent.

_Oh, crap how'd he get naked?_ _Well not naked completely but close e-damn-nough!_

All I could see surrounding me was his bare flesh covered by a miniscule pair of boxer-briefs. And what magnificent flesh it is!

Every man in the world would gladly sell his soul to the devil for a body like his. It takes every bit of will-power I could muster to not let my hands wander precariously about his skin, and I shot up out of the bed like a rocket. I ran straight into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

After I washed my face and did as nature insisted, I cracked the door a bit to peak out and see if I woke him up. He was still lying there looking as peaceful as a newborn baby and I noticed he had little bruises on either side of his nose and started to feel guilty all over again. I ignored the warm aching in my body and turned to brush my teeth. Just as I stuffed the brush in my mouth the door swung open, and he waltzed in.

_Jeez, he couldn't have put his pants back on?_

I forced my eyes shut and turned to face the sink. Of course, that doesn't help one little bit, his reflection is staring right back at me.

He walked right up behind me and squeezed a bit of toothpaste on his finger as he said "Good morning, Rocky," right in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I smirked at his comment as I continued my scrubbing, trying like hell to keep my eyes off the mirror and the magnificent object reflecting there. Standing there in my impending demise, I quickly rinsed. I shoved my way out of the bathroom, in hopeless search of some distance between rational thought and the thought of me kissing his sweet pouty lips and rubbing my hands frantically all over his body.

"That is not helping." I whispered to myself as I started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter.

I pulled out two mugs and placed one on the counter and poured myself a cup and resumed my position of near defeat against the counter, my fingers tapping my mug uneasily.

_God, why is my body craving this man so viciously? _

When he walked around the corner, I found my manners and spoke. "Sorry about last night, I made coffee." I bobbed my head in the direction of the freshly brewed pot. But his eyes never left mine.

He took a hesitant step forward, then another and another, until he was inches from my body. My body was now struck immobile from the heat emanating off his body. He reached to my hands and extracted my mug. Placing it on the counter, he took yet another step forward.

_Holy crap! He's gonna kiss me, and I can't even move._

Why? Because I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me with every cell in my body; every nerve in my body was tingling with anticipation. I looked into his eyes as they searched mine seeking my silent permission, and I licked my lips hesitantly.

His head dipped to mine as his lips brushed against mine gently. My breathe came in shallow gasps at the feel of his warm, soft mouth on mine, and my face felt as if it would catch fire. As his tongue danced across my bottom lip requesting access, my lips parted with a quivering sigh. As his tongue found its way to mine, I found myself responding with a shocking intensity. My hands reached into his hair and I pulled him closer pressing my breasts against his chest, and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Our tongues eagerly stroked each other, and I couldn't seem to get enough of his sweet taste on my lips. He shoved his body against mine, pressing my back into the edge of the counter, earning a pained sigh from my throat. He noticed this and gripped my legs, lifting me, and sitting me down on the counter. His mouth never ceased its attack on mine. One of his hands found its way to the back of my head, as the other found its way up my thigh to rest on my hip.

He pulled back and I sighed at the distance between us. Then he shifted my legs slightly and lowered his lips to mine again with a force not too far from violent. I kissed him back equally as aggressive, and he shoved himself into me closing what little distance was left between us. This movement caused his erection to grind against my throbbing core, sending my head back as a loud hiss escaped my lips. My action seemed to drive him mad and he growled in response, and thrust himself into me yet again.

"Oh, Eric." I moaned as I tried to create some distance and pushed him back.

"Wait." I whispered against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes and a questioning look on his face. "What? Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"I can't do this, it's not right. I mean, you're my boss." I regretted the words as soon as they came out because boy did I want him! I wanted him so bad I nearly retracted my statement by tackling him to the ground and having my way with his body.

"I don't care." He said with a wicked grin and then his lips were on mine again.

Every second he kissed me I felt my resolve becoming weaker and weaker, so I shoved him back yet again before I didn't have the strength to do it.

"We have got to stop. I mean, I don't even know you," I said desperately trying not to sound whiny. "I can't do this, not like this." My eyes sought his for understanding.

He simply nodded and I felt my shoulders slump with relief. I mean, I knew that if it was going to happen, which I hoped to god it would eventually, I would have to tell him of my current situation, but I couldn't bring myself to say it right now.

He strolled over and poured a cup of coffee with an utter look of defeat on his face, and I wanted to kiss the little pout away. But my will-power was not strong enough to keep kissing him.

"Eric, I'm sorry." He just shook his head and reached his hand to brush my cheek.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I have wanted to kiss you since I laid eyes on you, and…" he paused trying to find the words, "I can wait. I am patient."

My head leaned into his hand enjoying the warmth of his skin on mine. "I'm sorry I beat you up." I said with a snort.

His face fell slightly in embarrassment, "Yeah, you are not as defenseless as you look." He said with a smile.

"Self-defense classes in college. I've never used them. Funny how the first person I use them on just happens to be my boss."

"So, what happened? How did I get here? Not that I am complaining." He said as he places a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I lugged you up here; I didn't know what else to do. Seeing as how I incapacitated you and all." I say with a wink.

"I was trying to catch you to ask you if you would accompany me to the charity benefit this Saturday evening?" he said with a hint of an accent on his voice. "You sort of...uh… distracted me last night and I forgot to ask."

Oh, boy. Do I want to go? Yes, but I am not too sure that this…whatever, is a good idea. He is my boss and it should be illegal the way he looks. After a noticeable pause of internal debate, causing him to shift nervously from foot to foot, I sucked up my insecurities and decided . . . what the hell.

"Ok, but…" I paused for his undivided attention "Does this…" I wave my hand between the two of us "Not seem inappropriate to you? Because it does to me."

"How is it inappropriate?" He asked as he lowered his mouth to mine and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. "Do you always tease your suitors, in such an incapacitating manner?" Grinding himself into me for effect.

I might have been turned on at the act, but the fact that he called me a tease struck some sort of nerve and I began shoving him out towards the door as I spoke. "Listen pal, I am not a tease. I have never even… I mean… I didn't do anything to tease you." I opened the door and pushed him out before continuing. "And if you think I am going to jump in the bed with you after you push yourself on me like a dog in heat, then you've got another thing coming." And with that, I slammed the door in his face.

I heard his feet shuffling down the hall and slid down the door, bringing my knees to my chest with a sigh, wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Don't hate me…. I will get the next chappy up ASAP. *hugs***

**Don't forget the little green button down there… it is my life force.**


	8. Mr& Ms Impossible

**A/N: Ok, so let me clarify…in the last chapter Sookie kicked Eric out of her apartment. He did in fact have his pants on but nothing else. I forgot to put that in there. Oopsy he put them on after leaving the bathroom, before the smooch. Sorry.**

**As promised I wanted to get the next chapter up for you today. It may be a couple of days before I get the next one up. I am already working on it though.**

**As always thanks so much for taking the time to read and review. You guys truly make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

**SPOV**

While I sat slumped against the door, like a sulky child, I replayed the previous events over and over in my mind, trying to find some sort of reasoning behind my erratic behavior. I finally pushed myself off the cold floor and grabbed my cell, what I really needed was an outsider's view. I called up Amelia and told her to get here pronto.

Waiting for Amelia, gave me time to think. I can't figure out what it is about Eric that makes me act so strangely. He seems so arrogant and confident, and that freaks me out. I mean, I want him physically with every cell in my body, and I don't even know him. I was not raised that way. I was raised to think with my head not my body, and for me to want him with such an animalistic desire, just seems wrong.

Then the comment about me being a tease, just stirred up all kinds of horrific memories of Bills and mine relationship. I couldn't count the number of times that I had heard Bill call me a tease, I guess I grew to loathe the word.

When Amelia arrived we headed to the balcony to sip our ice teas and enjoy the weather, while I spilled my guts to her. I told her about everything that happened from the time I met him until the time I slammed the door in his face, and how I felt at all said times. She was good, most of the time only throwing in a few snide comments.

"You kicked his ass? I can't wait to tell Pam about this." She said between hysterical giggles.

I quickly hushed her up and asked her what the hell was wrong with me and what the hell I was supposed to do now.

"Talk to him." She said.

"What do you mean talk to him, I can hardly form a complete sentence in his presence much less have a full blown conversation." I huffed. "Talking to him is difficult."

"But you like him, or at least you're in lust with him." She said with a smirk, "It can't hurt anything to talk to him. He is obviously interested in you. So sit him down and tell him that you are willing to get to know him, but that he must be okay with taking things slowly. Tell him that you're a virgin."

"I can't just bust that out in the middle of a conversation." I yell. Not that I am ashamed of the fact. Just, why tell someone that out of the blue? I'm not even sure what he is to me.

"No matter how you do it, you need to do it. If he is serious about you, he will respect it and maybe you can get to know each other."

She had given me several things to think about. Did I seriously want to know him? I think I did. If I was going to have such an extreme attraction to him physically, I needed to know if that was all there was going to be. Before I made a critical error and jumped his bones.

After she left, I decided I would do just that. I planned my speech in my head while I cleaned the house up. Then I threw some clothes on and headed downstairs to the office.

When I made it to the door I noticed it was open and he's on the phone. I waved to him from the door to signal my presence, and he held a finger up to signal for me to wait. I gave him a nod and stepped back to the lobby.

Eric stuck his head out the door a few minutes later and waved me in, closing the door behind us and resuming his seat behind his desk.

"I'm sorry." We both said simultaneously and then paused.

I held my hand up to him to wait. I know I've got to get it all out before I loose it. "Please let me talk, let me finish before you say anything okay?" he nodded in assent.

"First off, I want to say I am sorry, not only for… well you know…last night, I didn't hear you come up and well, my fight or flight instinct just kicked in. You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl in the middle of the night. So I guess, in a way, I taught you a lesson."

"A lesson I rather enjoyed learning." He chimed in with a crooked smirk on his lips.

"I said not to interrupt." I spat. "What is it you want from me?" I was getting a bit agitated. Is everything with Eric about sex?

"I would have thought that was apparent." He replied as he leaned forward resting his chin on his folded hands.

_Oh. . _

I can't do this. "So, sex…That's what you want from me?" My voice rose a few octaves as I spoke.

"Among other things." His expression unreadable.

I should have known a man that looks like him can have any woman he wants, and probably does. And here I came to apologize to this pig. A traitorous tear fell down my cheek, and I shoved myself off the chair, stomping my feet in the process and turned towards the door.

As I reached the door I turned and spat at him, "I am not like that Eric Northman, I don't know what would give you the idea that I was, but you are completely deluded to even assume the fact, oh and by the way I will **not **go on Saturday."

"You will go." He yelled, as he stood to tower in front of me

"I most certainly will not." I yell right back, my hands propping on my hips for effect.

"I am your boss." He sneered.

I snorted and gave him an incredulous look, "Just because you are my boss, doesn't mean you can make me go out with you. Have you ever heard the term sexual harassment? I could take it to court." I snapped with a grin.

"It is work, and you will go. One of our kitchen staff must attend. So you will be there." He said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Ughhh" I growled. "You are impossible." I yelled and turned on my heels stomping away.

I made my way upstairs, not bothering with the elevator. I had to get out of there as soon as possible. Fighting back my betraying tears, as I threw the door closed behind me, I grabbed my cell and called Gran.

**EPOV**

When I finally came to enough to notice that I was not in my apartment, the events that had occurred bombarded my brain and realization sets in.

_Sookie, a girl, kicked my ass. _

But there I was, in her apartment, in her bed, with her inches from my body. My skin was set aflame. I stripped down to my boxers and shoved as close to her in the bed as I could get without disturbing her. I fell fast asleep in the comfort of having her near.

I awake again and the sun is up, my body, unconsciously, had pulled hers into my grasp. With one leg over hers and her tiny frame wrapped in my arms, I relish in the warmth and contentment. I wanted to rouse her by kissing the little wrinkle in the back of her neck, but I don't, I just breathe her in and enjoy the thought of our bodies entwined.

When I wake, yet again, Sookie is not in my arms, and I feel a strange sense of loss. I see the bathroom door open and hear the sounds of running water. I couldn't control the thoughts of Sookie possibly being naked in there and was immediately out of the bed and on my way to investigate.

I slipped in, and she was brushing her teeth, so I join her, in hopes that I may get the chance to kiss her. I noticed her anxiety at having me in her bathroom, but she quickly runs out. She can't always run from me.

My only thoughts are of kissing her, tasting her lips, her tongue. I must know if she taste as good as she smells. I threw my pants on and I walked to her hesitantly by the counter as she mumbled something I barely heard, my only thoughts of kissing her. My eyes are questioning, waiting for her to stop me as I made my way to her mouth. When she licked her lips I dove in.

Her mouth was hot and sweet and our kiss could have set the house on fire, as it was it set something of mine on fire. I don't think I had much control over my body; it was acting in a completely barbaric manner. This woman who is the epitome of beauty, deserved something more, but here I was barely abstaining from the pillaging that my body so desired. The animal in me fighting his way out and I was barely able to cage him, when she pushed me away. The beast growled in defeat, but was not silent.

She told me to be patient, she asked me to wait. Her eyes sought mine for understanding, and the look in them made me want to do anything for her, protect her, pleasure her, anything that she would ask of me.

When I agreed to be patient, I meant it with my whole heart and the beast roars in protest. The ultimate goddess in real life and all I could think about was ravishing her completely; I hush the damned monster within, to make my responses sincere.

I grabbed a cup of coffee as we discussed the previous night's events, I can't help the shame I feel at being knocked unconscious, by a woman no less. I quickly remembered my reason for searching for her in the first place and ask her about the banquet. I stood there awaiting her answer, not enjoying the insecure feeling I got in her hesitancy.

_What the hell is taking so long?_

I know she wants to, her arousal and her interest in me are apparent. When she finally agrees I breathe a sigh of relief.

When she said what we did was inappropriate, I nearly throw myself to the floor in a fit of laughter. This woman has no idea what she does to me. How could she be so naïve? If this is inappropriate, I want to be that always. This…whatever we have is so much more than that; I have never before felt such a desire in me. I want this woman completely. She will be mine.

I tried to tell her as much and show her how she affected me, but she shoved me off and started pushing me back out the door.

_What the hell? _I have no clue what just happened.

_What did I do?_ I want to ask, but my mouth won't work, she is yelling at me and I have no fucking clue why. She slams the door in my face, and I stand there dumbfounded, before making my way upstairs, utterly fucking confused.

When I made my way to the office, I still had no idea what the hell went wrong. I called Pam, after finishing with the payroll for the week, to get as close to a females opinion as I could manage. I told her the events that had occurred, and other than her interrupting me to laugh hysterically at the fact that Sookie knocked me out, she listened completely.

"She is not like all of the other women you know, Eric." She stated "I will not get in the middle of this, let her come to you, is all I will say."

_What the hell? _

Are women always so damned confusing? How the fuck is that supposed to help?

"What is the saying?" She started "'If you love something let it go and if it is yours it will come back to you. If it doesn't then it was never yours to begin with.'"

Love… who said anything about love, I hardly know this woman, much less love her. I want her inexplicably. But, Love? I guess I can see the significance of the statement, somewhat.

I was wrapping up my conversation, when Sookie peaked in and I told her to give me a minute, and quickly got rid of Pam.

"Don't talk." Pam said just before the line went silent.

_Fucking women._

I urged Sookie to sit as I closed the door and quickly took my seat, when we both spoke I thought that maybe we had come to some sort of understanding. But, I let her continue; when she apologized again I told her I liked her teaching me lessons. Hell, if all lessons with Sookie land me in her bed with her taking care of me, I will gladly be the student.

Then she asked me what I want from her, I am almost speechless. Does this woman seriously not know how crazy I am about her? True, I don't know anything about her, but I would happily set that to rights if she would let me.

When she asked me if I wanted sex, I was at a complete loss. Yes of course, how could I not. She is beautiful and alluring in every sense of the word. But I don't just want sex, I want to know her, I want to wake up with her in my arms again, I want to memorize her scent, I want to know what makes her tick. What do I not want from her?

The way she reacted pissed me off, what did she mean she was not like that? Who was this woman that thought she could tell me, Eric Northman, what to do? When she threatened to sue me, my vision ran red and I quickly put her in her place as my subordinate, leaving no room for discussion and she stormed off in a hissy. I slammed the door behind her.

Who the hell was this woman to challenge my authority? I asked her to do something and she should do it. How impossible and infuriating this Sookie is. Of course, it would be a difficult and impossible woman that I wanted so unconditionally. But for now I will let her go, as Pam suggested, and resume my position.

She will come to me, she will allow me to show her my affections, and she will yield to me.

**A/N: Gawd… Sookie can be such a pain in the A** sometimes. And Eric… talk about cryptic. Why do guys always say things that sound so much nastier than what they mean? *giggles***

**Thanks again for your feedback. MUAW!**


	9. Mr Not Bill

**A/N: Here we go! Hold on it might get a bit bumpy… nah not too bad…yet! *giggles***

**OK thanks again for all the reviews and for pushing me above 10 thousand hits. That's fantastic. Just like you are! *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

The conversation with Gran helped me to calm down a bit. I told her everything that had happened. Well everything but anything that made me seem like a floozy. She listened whole heartedly with no judgment. That is until the end of the conversation, when she kind of laid in to me.

She told me I have always been a hard headed and willful child, but I didn't trust people enough. She said I don't take chances enough, or give people the benefit of the doubt. Gran fussed at me for not even giving Eric a chance to speak, and for disrespecting my boss. She didn't tell me what to do. But she did say one sentence that keeps playing over and over in my head.

"_Sookie, dear, not every man you meet is Bill."_

Gran was right of course. I treated him as if he would do to me what Bill did to me. I can't know that, not really.

But, am I willing to take that chance? What if I get to know him and he does the exact same thing as Bill? Would I get over it? How would it make me feel?

I, of course, asked Gran those questions. And she, of course, told me I was asking the wrong person. I was the only one that could answer those questions, along with a million others.

After my uneventful shift at the restaurant, uneventful because he wasn't there, I stopped by a bookstore on my way home. A nice, twenty-four hour used book store that sold and loaned out books. You could bring some of your own in and trade out. I thought that was just awesome, seeing as how I read all the time. I picked up a couple of old paperback mystery novels, lord knows I don't need the romance ones right now, and they only cost me six bucks. I paid the cashier and made my way to the apartment.

Some part of me was hoping to see him on my way in to the apartment, but I did not. So I crawled in my bed, after my shower, mystery novel in hand. I think I read and reread the first paragraph twenty times before I finally gave up, and let the torment in my head come to the surface.

I don't like that he is making me go to this thing on Saturday with him, but maybe I was going to have to go anyway and he wanted it to be a date. Maybe he was interested in dating me. I don't know, like Gran said I never gave him a chance to talk. I hadn't treated him fairly. Ok Gran didn't say that but I knew it. Even if I would probably never admit it out loud. So I would go and I would act like the lady that Gran raised me to be.

The fact that I still wanted to see him, and was saddened when I didn't, scared me a lot. The fact that I still wanted him to kiss me again and again scared me a whole hell-of-a lot more. How could I trust myself to be near to him and not loose control? Another one of the questions I was just too tired to think on tonight.

Thursday, another uneventful day, I worked the lunch shift and it was an extremely slow day. Not because the restaurant wasn't busy, because it was, but because I didn't see Eric at all. I hated that feeling.

How is it that I could miss him so much? I found myself closing my eyes and picturing his face with that crooked little grin more times than I could count.

I went to bed early simply because I was so tempted to call down to the desk to see if they could transfer me to his apartment. And I am not desperate; if he wanted to talk to me he would call me. I fell asleep almost angry that he hadn't.

When I woke up on Friday, after an amazing dream, I was covered in sweat and had thrown all the blankets off the bed. I had dreamt of Eric, lying next to me with his arms around me, kissing me. Simple I know but I was all kinds of hot and bothered when I woke up.

After getting dressed I went down to the desk to invite Trey and Amelia over Sunday for a gumbo lunch. Trey looked like I had just offered him a million bucks, all over my gumbo, so that put me in a chipper mood too.

I was scheduled to work with Lafayette tonight, I hadn't seen him since my rather embarrassing revelation the other night, and I knew I would have to talk to him and possibly Pam too.

Thinking of Pam made me realize that she may have already told Eric about my lack of sexual experience, and that made me anxious as hell. Is that why he hadn't called me? Or had she just not said anything? Yep, I would have to speak to her. This was going to be one long night.

I took some time to sunbathe and read a bit from one of my books before getting ready for my shift. I can't tell you what it is about tanning that relaxes me, but it does. And I very nearly felt like a new woman.

Sure I kept thinking about Eric and I was really hoping to see him tonight, even if I didn't get the chance to talk to him. I really needed to get the details of the event tomorrow but I was sure Pam had all that information.

On my way out to work I finally decided to suck up my pride and stop by Eric's office. I needed to find out the details on the banquet tomorrow. Not to mention the fact that I was a bit anxious to see him. I didn't want tomorrow night to be any more awkward than it already would be. So I put my game face on and knocked on his office door.

I was expecting to feel something upon seeing him again, but I wasn't expecting the intensity of it all. It took every bit of strength I could muster to keep the embarrassingly huge grin off my face.

Eric looked at me questioningly when it took me a bit longer to speak than it should have.

_Head in the game Stackhouse._

I quickly cleared my throat, put my tongue back in my mouth, and wiped the dribble off my chin before I spoke.

"I need the details for the event tomorrow." Straight to business.

He seemed to shift slightly as if he wanted to say something else but quickly responded. "It is a formal event, so you will need to dress accordingly."

"Where do I meet you? When do I meet you?" I felt a bit awkward, but I was happily surprised that my voice did not show any anxiety.

"You can meet me here, in the lobby. Let's say, 7:00." He fingered through some papers before he spoke again. "I would like it very much if you took pleasure in my company tomorrow night." He said it almost like a question.

I told myself I would be good, so I responded simply, "As long as you treat me like the lady I am, I believe I could enjoy your company." Very good Sookie, I mentally patted myself on the back.

He gave me a smile and I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. The silence between us was heated. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words to say that would make everything make sense. Eric's face looked the same as what I imagined mine to look like. But we both just sat there in a sort of mental conversation.

I broke the tension and pasted a big nervous grin on my face as I spoke. "So… I'll see you tomorrow. At 7:00."

He nodded as he responded with an equally dazzling smile, "I very much am looking forward to it." He stood as I made my way out the door. "Sookie" he breathed.

I turned to look at him and hummed my response. "Hmmm?"

His face looked pained, sorrowful and I wanted nothing more than to brush my hand across his cheek and trace his jaw line, in attempt to smooth away the pain there.

"I never wanted to make you go…" he paused seeming to need to find the right words. Eric, normally the poster-boy for smooth, could not find his words. "… I wanted you to want to go with me."

Awe hell, if I didn't feel like a complete boob before, I certainly did now. I took his large, warm hand gently and encompassed it in both of mine, as I caught his beautiful blue eyes with my own. I wanted to kiss him at that moment with a nearly all consuming desire. It took me a moment to gain control of my voice and I spoke softly.

"I want to go…" I paused so he could feel my sincerity "…with you." And if I had any doubts before, when the words left my mouth I knew then that I meant them absolutely.

He released my hand, seemingly reluctant, and I took my leave to head to work. My hand seemed to tingle for the rest of the night.

Fortunately, for me, neither Pam nor Lafayette said anything of the events that occurred the other night. It made me love them both even more. They did however talk me in to going shopping with them in the morning.

"Come on girl, you's got to let me play dress up with that pretty ass of yours." Lafayette said.

"I know Eric." Pam snickered with a very wicked grin on her face. "Let me have a little fun of my own." She begged giving me the most pathetic little pout.

How could I say 'no' to that?

"I have complete veto power." I surrendered and they both clapped and bounced around like two kids in a candy store. "You guys are going to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

"No more trouble than you want to be in." Pam responded with a frightening grin.

Which made me curious; I still wondered if Pam had told Eric of my 'revelations' from the other evening so I asked.

"It's not my place to tell him that." She said as she put her arm on my shoulder, a strangely affectionate gesture for her. "You will tell him." She said as if it was an order.

When I finally got to bed that night I was a big bundle of nerves. I was anxious about tomorrow night. I was eerily nervous about Pam and Lafayette having a 'dress-up' day with me playing Barbie. Mostly I was excitedly happy about my work 'non-date', and that scared the mess out of me.

I woke up the next day and got dressed for my 'girls day out' with Lafayette and Pam. I was supposed to meet them at a dress shop a few blocks down. Knowing that I would be in and out of dressing rooms all day, I dressed easy in a pair of black low-rise yoga pants, a halter with a built in bra and a good old fashioned pair of flip-flops. I yanked my hair in a pony and put a little balm on my lips, not even bothering with make-up.

When I got to the store, Lafayette and Pam were already there, stuffing dresses in a dressing room for me. This was gonna be the ultimate form of torture. Not that I didn't love shopping, I'm a girl of course I love to shop, but they were quite frankly scary as hell.

Pam insisted that I show off my best assets, meaning my breasts. Everything she handed me seemed to have less fabric than the last.

"Just because you have never had sex, doesn't mean you can't exude confidence. This…" she held up a piece of black fabric, which I assumed was supposed to be a dress. "Definitely says you are confident."

"Don't you dare do that to that girl." Lafayette chimed in "You will have every man in the room pumpin' their meat sticks thinking 'bout Sooks."

"Would it not be flattering Sookie?" Pam asked with an eyebrow raised. "To know that you are every attending male's fantasy?" She finished.

"I don't think so, I don't think I could handle knowing what everyone was thinkin'" I responded while zipping up the umpteenth dress. "Especially if I knew they were thinkin'…you know…about that."

"Well it is a good thing you can't read minds." Pam said with a laugh.

"Ok, I've got it down to two…" I said through the door. "This red one I am about to show you and a gold one."

"Let us pick for ya girl." Lafayette started. "Come on lets see what cha got." I heard the snapping of his fingers and Pam laughing in response.

Ok here goes nothing.

"Shit Sooks that is fuck hot." Lafayette sang "Mmm hmm! Gonna kill some folks in that shit."

"Not enough skin is showing. But it does cling to your silhouette quite nicely." Pam said with a look of nothing but business. "Next" she snapped as she twirled her finger around signaling for me to move.

I liked the red one; it was a deep red, satin, floor length gown that swooped out just below the knee. The halter top with a V neck did not come so low as to show off all my goods. But it did swoop down a bit in the back, and had a silver and diamond accent belt that sat just at my hips. It was very flattering and not too revealing.

I should have known with everything they had handed me today I was not gonna get away without showing a bit more flesh. The gold one showed a little more skin, but I would still be able to move in it, without falling out that is. So I slipped it on.

"Here is the gold one." I said through the door. "Now remember, it is this or the red one. No more dresses made of string Pam. And no more dresses made of jewels and beads Lafayette."

"Awe, you ain't no fun. You's got to learn to play. Have fun wit' what cha got, honey." Lafayette snapped and then laughed.

"Come on, chicken." Pam chimed in.

Chicken? Who's chicken? I stepped out of the dressing room and planned on having a few words with Pam, but the expression on her face left me speechless.

Her mouth popped open and I swear I saw her lick her lips as if she wanted to bite me.

"Ooh girl, you'd better be glad I am scared of that little 'snatch' of yours…" he paused licking his lips as well. "…'cause DAMN! You is screamin' to be fucked in that shiznit."

What the hell was with the licking? Why did I feel like a big juicy steak all of a sudden?

"Perfect." Pam purred. "Now, I have just the shoes to go with that. What size are you?"

"Umm… 8…but, I don't know about this." I said passing my hand in front of the dress.

"Oh, I do." Pam said with a smirk and a laugh. "I only wish I could be there to see his face."

"The way ya'll are lookin' at me…. I feel like dinner." I said bringing my arms to cross in front of me.

Lafayette laughed so hard I thought he might pass out and Pam just kept nodding her head 'yes'.

They, of course, convinced me that this was the dress and left no room for me to protest. So I paid for the dress and some faux diamond hoop earrings, and we made our way out.

Lafayette did my finger and toe nails in a simple French manicure, while Pam went to get the shoes. I was almost afraid to see what she brought in after the dresses she handed me today, but thankfully, other than the highness of the heel, they weren't too bad.

I felt like a girl getting ready for her prom. Lafayette did my make-up and Pam did my hair. I felt like a queen having been pampered all day. It really was a fantastic day, but the closer I got to time to go, the more the butterflies fluttered around my stomach.

My hair was piled in loose waves atop my head, with a few strays left down my back and around my face, it was beautiful. My make-up was flawless with just the tiniest bit of shimmer on my lips. I argued my way out of the bright red Lafayette wanted to put on me. He called it 'come fuck me red', which was exactly why I would not wear it. Now it was time for the dress.

I went back to my room to get dressed. Pam said she laid it and some panties out for me, since the dress didn't allow for a bra, along with my shoes. Well Pam's ridiculously expensive gold Jimmy Choo's.

I should have known that she would find my tiniest, sexiest pair of underwear. They were thongs, of course, the dress didn't allow for a panty line either, and they were made of lace and bright red. I slipped them on along with the dress and took a long look in the mirror.

Even though I was nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving, I looked and felt beautiful.

**A/N: Longer chapter than usual, but a lot needed to happen before the next. Which is finished *giggles* And I will post very soon.**

**I will be posting a link on my profile for Sookies dress with the next chapter update, as well as a link for Eric's tux…mmm yummy!**

**Don't forget the wittle gween button. Love them all**

**FYI: Did you know?... That only 54% of registered American voters actually cast their ballots in the presidential elections. We rank 35****th**** in voter turnout, out of the worlds prominent democracies. Wow!**

**MUAW!!!**


	10. Mr & Ms Breathtaking

**A/N: As promised I have posted the links for Eric's tux and Sookie's dress on my profile.**

**I did not mean to hold this chapter so long on you; it was in the process of being proofread. I did however mess with it a bit afterwards so any remaining mistakes are mine all mine.**

**Thanks for all your support and continual commitment to my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**EPOV**

Pam came by the office about an hour after Sookie stormed off. Which only made me feel fucking worse; especially since she noticed the hole I punched in the wall and the tiny bruises on both of my eyes.

"She fucked you up nice, huh. Good for Sookie." she exclaimed.

"Not now, Pamela." I growled.

"I told you not to scare her off."

"I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"You talked didn't you? You asshole." She scoffed.

She would have never let it go. So I explained what happened to her and how I was still a confused mess over the shit.

"You are an ass." She laughed. "The great Eric Northman reduced to forcing a girl into a date." With that she laughed hysterically pissing me off even further

"She had to go anyway. For the auction." I stated.

_Shit!_

In everything that had happened I had forgotten that one, albeit a mountain, detail. I had spoken with Mayor De Castro and offered to auction off one of our kitchen staff for a dinner to the highest bidder in order to raise money for the charity.

_I am so fucking screwed._

Even if it was for a great cause, I don't think this would sit too lightly with Sookie, seeing as how she gets angry over every fucking thing. Some things of which I still don't have a clue.

Pam must have noticed my revelation.

"You didn't tell her?" she yelled. "You fuck! So not only are you making her go with you, you are going to sell her without her permission." She smirked. "Oh, this is priceless."

"I don't think she will have a problem with it, it is to raise money for the _Save the Children_ fund. Sookie just didn't give me the opportunity to tell her."

"But you will?" she said though it wasn't really a question as much as a demand.

"Of course." As soon as I find my balls, I added silently.

Pam left shortly after that, informing me she would get my tux and not forgetting to tell me I was going about Sookie all wrong.

_No shit! Thank you captain obvious!_

This was not at all going how I had planned it to. I thought Sookie wanted to go with me; well I wanted her to want to. And now, like the ass that I am, I am forcing her. Not to mention the fact that she will have to be auctioned off. Well, that is if I don't bid on her myself.

Sookie was foremost in my thoughts for the following days. I wanted to go to her and talk to her. But I knew if I did I was going to have to explain the auction to her. And quite frankly I was at a total loss on how to do that.

When Sookie came into the office on Friday, I had planned to tell her about it then. But I was so distracted by the excitement I felt at seeing her, I lost all coherent thoughts. I had forgotten how truly breathtaking she was.

After I gave her the details of the event, I tried to reassure her that I wanted tomorrow to be an enjoyable experience. Even the sound of her tinkling voice was enough of a distraction to send shivers down my spine.

_What the hell Northman?_

Her response made me feel like a child at Christmas, and I could not stop the embarrassingly huge grin that spread across my face. When she turned to leave and broke the hypnosis I was under I remembered what I needed to tell her.

"Sookie," god just saying her name made my dick twitch.

She turned and caught my eyes with her own, my head turned to mush, yet again. But I did get out that I wanted her to go with me somehow. She then took my hand in the both of hers.

I wanted her mouth on mine so bad at that moment, just the simple touch of her hands and I was a squirming, bumbling idiot. And then she said she wanted to go with me and I felt my pulse soar.

Somehow this woman is able to turn me into a nervous, horny teenager. I didn't even want to let go of her hand, that's how attached I was to this woman. But I did eventually. I felt the warmth of her touch for the rest of the day.

As soon as she left, I remembered that I had forgotten to tell her, yet again. I got trapped in the office for the remainder of the day with a slew of work orders needing attention. I would just have to speak with her tomorrow.

When I woke in the morning, I went to Sookie's apartment but, she was not there.

_Shit!_

I needed to tell her before I seen her this evening. I don't know what she would be wearing, but if I loose ability to think when she is wearing a fucking chef's coat, who knows what will happen to my head when she is in a dress. Just the thought of it causes my dick to throb. I was so screwed.

The entire day passed and I had still not gotten the chance to tell her. It was time for me to get ready, so I decided that would have to be the first thing out of my mouth when I saw her in a few hours.

Getting cleaned up and dressed to the nines always does something to boost your ego. And I felt like a fucking god. Pam has exquisite taste.

My last thought while looking in the mirror was that maybe I could affect Sookie as much as she affected me. Boy was I dead fucking wrong.

I arrived in the lobby at twenty minutes 'til. My damn palms were sweating and my hands fidgeted nervously. I was like a teenage boy all over a-fucking-gain.

When the bell chimed signaling the arrival of the elevator, I shot up off the bench like a damn rocket. I smoothed my tux out in preparation for her arrival.

_Get a fucking grip Northman._

The doors opened and I swear my heart stopped mid-beat. My jaw hit the floor and I could not remember how to inhale.

My Sookie was floating towards me like a goddess in gold.

Her dress came low in the front teasing me with the curves of her ample breasts, and the golden fabric draping her curves seem to move like a gentle caress across her skin. Taunting and teasing me, oh how I wished to be a thread of that fabric.

Sookie gave a little spin to give me the full effect of the dress. And had my jaw not already been on the floor it would have been just then. If my mouth had not suddenly become so dry, I believe I might have been drooling.

The back of the dress, or the lack thereof, scooped so low I could see the delicious curve at the small of her back hinting at the dimples of her glorious ass.

My now raging boner threatened the seams of my pants and I think I let out a low growl as she spun to face me again. This was going to be a painfully long night.

I pasted, what I thought to be a charming smile on my face, before I spoke. While my head was repeating…

_Keep your dick in your pants. Dick in your pants. Dick in your pants._

**SPOV**

I grabbed my handbag while Pam and Lafayette gave me a once over, before making my way downstairs.

The elevator seemed to move at an excruciatingly slow pace just to torture me further. My hands were sweating and I could not stand still. I shifted nervously from foot to foot. When the bell finally dinged signaling my floor, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I stepped out the doors. In attempt to calm myself, a failed attempt of course.

There standing, in all his magnificent glory, near the doorway, was Eric. The little devil on my shoulder did a happy victory dance, at the thoughts that ran through my mind at that moment.

His tux was made of what appeared to be black silk that fit all his lean muscles in an obscene way. The shirt, left unbuttoned, hinted at the perfectly sculpted chest beneath. And the vest sat snugly atop his slender waist, landing strategically at the waist of his slim pants. Eric's hair swung loosely, seeming to frame the perfect sculpture of his face.

I am pretty sure my mouth was open as I approached him, but I tried to keep a smile pasted on my face. How in the world I was going to keep my hands off of him tonight, I didn't know.

_You know you're screwed._

I swallowed the huge lump that had suddenly developed in my throat and took the chance to spin around myself. Not only to give him the benefit of seeing the whole dress, but I desperately needed an 'Oh,My,God!' moment, so I could fix my expression.

I heard a low rumble escape his throat as he took in the seductive lines of the dress. And I felt my insides flipping around in excitement and nervousness. I was glad that I seemed to be having some sort of affect on him as well.

"You look…" Eric started seeming to find the words "…Beautiful. Wow!" his voice thick and oddly uneven.

_Wow? Did he just say wow?_

I smiled internally as I spoke "You too." I was surprised at how smooth my voice sounded.

He seemed to be waiting for something. The look in his eyes a mixture of pain and awe. I felt all kinds of excited about that. He seemed to be struggling as much as I was. So I took the lead.

"Shall we." I said in a professional tone.

Eric cleared is throat before speaking. "Ah…Yes. After you." As he gestured his hand for me to go ahead.

I felt his large hand cup the flesh at the small of my back and I nearly jumped out of my skin at his touch. My pulse soared and my breath caught in my throat. I think, I can't be sure though, I may have sighed audibly. My whole body seemed to be humming with excitement as we walked towards his shiny red corvette.

_I hope I can get in that thing._

The thought of being anything less than lady like seemed threatened by the lowness of the car. But I think I managed quite gracefully, considering.

Eric closed my door and slid in effortlessly in the driver's seat.

We rode in silence until the tension seemed to grow to an extreme forcing me to speak. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"So what is the charity?" my voice was shaking more than I would have liked. The warmth coming off his body seemed to hum through mine in the small confines of the car.

"_Save the Children_ they help to raise money for children not only in other countries but in ours as well." He stated proudly.

I had to admit, I was impressed anyone who wants to help children is all right in my book. But the way he spoke was as though he really did care. We arrived at the convention center only a few moments later.

We pulled into the entry that manned by a valet. Eric was out of the car so fast and over to my door he nearly knocked the poor guy down. I barely had time to register that the car had stopped.

_Holy crap!_

Eric took my hand and lifted me effortlessly from the car. I hooked my arm in his as we made our way through the doors.

In the entryway of the large banquet room hung a banner with the organizations logo on it. The tables were donned completely in white linens completed with assorted red flower arrangements in the center. The tables were lined up to the sides of the large room and in the center was a beautiful polished wood dance floor. Near the back of the room was a raised platform with a podium and various posters congruent with the organization. It was breathtaking, but my company was even more so.

I kept my body in near attachment to his as we made our way through the crowded room, only breaking the contact to shake hands when called for. However if I broke contact I was happily pleased that his hand found its resting place on the small of my back, as if he didn't want to take his arms off me either.

I think I had drunk two glasses of the delicious champagne as we made our way through the crowded room. I am not much of a drinker, but I know good champagne when I taste it.

When Mayor De Castro approached us, I groaned internally, the man made me extremely uncomfortable. Eric must have sensed the tension in my body because his hand came around my back and he pulled me to him, in a sort of possessive way, but I found comfort in the act.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you are breathtaking this evening." He purred.

I could tell what part of my body he found 'breathtaking' for his eyes never left my chest.

_Pig!_

"Thank you, Mr. De Castro." I said with a slight nod.

Hey, I know when to keep my mouth shut. Sometimes.

"You will have to save me a dance." He said while licking his lips.

_Gross._

Before I could think of an excuse Eric chimed in. "I don't know if I will be willing to let her go this evening." He said while pulling me closer still.

Mayor De Castro just laughed and raised an eyebrow to meet Eric. And Eric scowled down in a defiant manner.

_Men._

We finished our 'pleasantries' and I offered to try to save a dance for him, before we made our departure.

"Would you like to dance?" Eric asked. His accent was more apparent when being proper.

"With whom?" I asked with a grin.

He just smiled and snickered as he spun me to the dance floor.

With one hand resting on his shoulder and the other secured in his large grip, he grasped the small of my back and we began to waltz.

Being so large, as he is, you would think that he couldn't move as gracefully as he does. I found my self spinning right along as he gracefully led me about the smooth floor. My feet felt as if they were moving of their own accord and I began to laugh out of sheer enjoyment. I looked to his face and, although he was not laughing, he seemed to be having as much fun as I was. The music slowed to a stop as he spun me away and back towards his hold. I grinned at the thoughts of a king and queen dancing the waltz.

The next song began a bit slower than the last and Eric pulled me tight against his chest. I rested my cheek against the muscle there and inhaled his scent deeply. I thought I felt him do the same as his face grazed the back of my head. It felt so good there in his arms. So right, and yet so wrong, I knew I had to tell him the truth. I wanted this feeling. I felt I belonged there in his hold. The warmth coming from him radiated through me and I felt the urge to look up to him and kiss him.

_Too much champagne Sookie._

Just then the song ended and Eric dipped me backward while his body leaned like a tower over mine. I found my breath coming in gasps as the urge to kiss him grew to a desperate level. Just as I was tilting my head towards his he spoke breaking the spell momentarily.

"You really do look breathtaking tonight, you have made me the envy of every man in this room." He said breathlessly as he righted my position.

I blushed and broke the gaze of his beautiful eyes before I spoke. "I guess that means that I am the envy of every woman in this room, because you're not half bad yourself." I finished before I could say something that sounded too girly.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He said with a strangely intense and serious face.

_Hoo boy! Me too!_

I softened my gaze as I let my fingers push a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and his face pushed against my hand like a cat being patted. I parted my lips slightly to wet the soft flesh there and signal my consent.

Eric lowered his lips to mine in a gentle caress. They moved fluidly across my own in a rhythmic pattern. The heat in my core rising as the heat from the kiss intensified. His hand gripped the small of my back firmly as he pulled me tighter to him.

_Tell him you chicken_**.**

My conscious chimed in causing me to pull away from his delicious mouth. I looked to his face and he seemed just as breathless as I.

Now I don't know if it was the kiss or all the champagne or a combination of both, but I was suddenly light headed and I rested my hands against his chest for support.

We spoke at the same time which caused my words to falter. So what I actually meant to say was 'I need to tell you something', but what came out was…

"I'm a virgin." I gasped.

"I need to tell you something." He said simultaneously.

"What?" he said as we both stiffened.

Did I just say…?

_Shit._

**A/N: Uh-Oh! **

**Please don't be too angry with me, I will update soon I promise.**

**As always please be sure to leave me your thoughts, I love everything you all have to say.**

**Did you know?... That 34% of Americans are obese, where as, over 12 million children, all over the world; go to bed hungry every night. Sad, but true.**


	11. Ms Inebriated

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to get up than I had originally planned, I do apologize for the delay.**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing my story, you guys are fantabulous.**

**Again, this is unbeta'd so forgive my many errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe I had said that. I instinctively buried my face in my hands and just waited for Eric to go running. I was so embarrassed.

I felt his hand brush along my cheek and down to cup my chin and lift it, until my eyes to meet his.

God, what I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind right now, his eyes were questioning, as if he was trying to figure out if I had said what he thought I said. I let my eyes close in defeat and admittance.

"Did you think that would scare me off?" he asked quietly.

No! I don't know what, the hell, I thought. I suddenly felt the crowd around me and had to look around to make sure no one else heard my proclamation. Apparently no one did. I grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter passed and gulped it down. Thank goodness.

Well, so much for being graceful about my purity. Hell, I can't do anything about it now. I took a deep breath and swallowed my insecurities before I spoke.

"That's not exactly how I planned for **that** to go." I said with a laugh. Hey, if you can't laugh at yourself.

I felt his chest bounce with laughter and the tension suddenly left my mind and moved to a lower region. What the hell?

_So much for purity, Stackhouse._

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." He said smoothly. "Surprising is all."

_What?!_

"How is it surprising?" I asked with a bit of steel in my voice.

"Well…" he started and his face suddenly looked flushed.

Wait! Was he blushing?

"Well what, Eric? Why are **you **blushing?" I asked trying to stifle the laughter in my voice.

"I find it hard to believe that you…" he passed his hand in front of me before he continued. "Have not had plenty of opportunities."

"I didn't say I hadn't had the opportunity. I said that I hadn't done it. Now, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am…" My voice had built up speed and intensity. "…But it I am **not **thatkind of girl, most surely."

Eric held his hand up in apology as he spoke in a genuinely repentant voice. "I would never make such an assumption, Sookie."

He tugged on my hand for me to follow him off the dance floor, so we could have a bit more privacy.

"Wait." I started when we were alone in the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Right here." He said as he turned to face me again. "I could sense that you were a bit uncomfortable, I wanted you to feel more comfortable."

Well that makes sense, and it was so nowhere close to where my apparently dirty mind was going. The champagne was really getting to my head.

"I only wanted you to know." I started as I took a hesitant step towards him. "I didn't want this…" I gestured my finger between the two of us, "…whatever, to be any more weird that it already is."

_So eloquent Sookie._

"So, you are admitting that there **is** something between us. Are you Sookie?" he said with a smug little grin.

Is that what I said? I don't know, probably.

"I am admitting nothing." I stated firmly as I lifted my chin.

He laughed a contagious sort of laugh and I felt myself begin to snicker.

Eric came to tower over me and he reached to pull my forehead to his mouth and place a full lipped kiss there. "When I told you I could be patient, I was serious." He caught my eyes with his for a moment before speaking again. "I will not force you to do anything, Sookie."

I had a sudden surge of bravery, and I stood up on my tip-toes, took his head in both of my hands, and pulled his lips to mine. "Lets go dance." I said as I turned away from him and headed back to the big room.

I dared a look over my shoulder to make sure he was following, he was. So, I flashed him a huge grin.

When we met up with the crowd in the big room, I noticed that there was an older gentleman standing at the podium. As he began to speak, I felt Eric's hand on the small of my back, and I relaxed against it.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight and showing there support and dedication to the success of _Save the Children._" He began his voice very deep and oddly smooth. Kind of like Barry White.

"I would also like to thank everyone on behalf of our organization for their generosity. Several of you have already made sizable donations, I know. But there are also several privately owned businesses that have offered services of another kind. We will begin the auction here in a few moments."

I felt Eric tense against me, but he didn't say anything so I just shrugged it off and continued to listen.

"Our auction tonight is for an evening out with a representative of these wonderful local businesses. All proceeds made tonight will go to help children in need all across the world. Please remember that in your bidding this evening. Now we will begin. When I call your name, please come and join me on the stage and we will begin the bidding.

"Shit." I heard Eric mutter, and I knew that this could not be good. I turned to look at his face questioningly, at that exact moment I heard the announcer.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

My eyes burned holes in Eric's and I felt my mouth open in shock, as he looked at me apologetically.

"Is this for real, Eric?" I hissed.

"Sookie, it is for charity. Please." He nodded his head in the direction of the stage.

I could hear whispers and feel the eyes of everyone in the room looking to me, wondering what the hell was taking so long. So I grabbed another glass of champagne from the waiter that passed, downed it, turned on my heels and made my way to the stage.

I held my head high as I climbed the steps to the stage and pasted on a huge grin, until I reached the platform where I was to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

I looked to Eric, and just stared intently. I don't know if he knew what I was thinking, but he certainly looked sheepish enough. Now, I am not sure if the heat in my face was caused by my anger or from the fact that I have been downing champagne like a fish tonight, but I could feel the red in my ears.

I was silently telling him that this was far from over and I was pissed the hell off.

The announcer started the bidding, but I paid no attention to what anyone was saying. I kept my eyes locked on Mr. High and Mighty, making sure he knew I was not through with him.

It is not like I would have really minded. If only he had asked me. I mean really, how could I say 'no' to helping children?

I saw Eric answer his phone and he seemed intent on whatever he was saying. And then his focused changed direction.

I followed his gaze until I came to rest on the mayor who was, apparently bidding on me. I had not been paying attention until now. And the way the mayor looked at me made me very uncomfortable. So I looked back to Eric questioningly.

He raised his hand in gesture to bid. And the bidding went back and forth between Eric and Mayor De Castro for a moment.

Eric had, at some point hung up his phone and started walking towards the stage. The glare in his eyes that was aimed at the mayor was just plain intimidating and frightening. I heard the mayor bid again, and Eric's face lit up with rage.

He stopped about half the distance between me and the mayor and took a protective stance in front of me as he spoke loudly.

"One hundred thousand dollars." He said in a voice that boomed through the crowd. But what he may as well have said was 'Don't fuck with me'.

I felt my mouth pop open.

_A hundred thousand…holy cow!_

I looked to the mayor again and his wife nudged him to hush. My god, what kind of sick man would do that to his wife. His intentions for me were written all over his face, and I despised him even more.

The auctioneer finished and I had, apparently been bought by Eric Northman for one hundred thousand dollars. I was dismissed and I made my way down the stairs.

I walked right passed Eric. I was grateful that he saved me from that slime De Castro, but there was no way I was letting the rest of it go.

I grabbed, yet another, glass of champagne from a passing waiter that probably thought I was a slosh, but at that moment, I simply didn't care.

I made my way through the crowded room hastily. I stormed right through the lobby until I felt the cool wind of the night air on my face.

Once I was outside, I didn't really know what to do. For one, Eric drove me, so I didn't have away home. For two, I was drunk as a skunk and the night air seemed to amplify the fact. I got light headed and ended up stumbling over to a bench.

As I sat there, I put my face in my hands, trying like hell to stop the whirly birds in my head.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

I felt a warm body sit down next to me. I knew who it was. So without even looking up, I spoke.

"What do you want, Eric?" I mumbled through my palms.

"Sookie." He stated simply.

I honestly didn't know if he was saying it to get my attention or if he was answering my question. So, I went with the latter.

"Well, apparently you own me now. So, I guess you got what you wanted." I spat looking him dead in the eyes.

"I thought you might prefer me to that slime, De Castro." He growled.

"I might would have." I spat

"Would you rather, him?" he asked with a look of disgust

"Ughh…" I made a disgusted face. "No!"

"Then what is the matter? All is well." He stated with a smug smile.

"All is not well, Eric. You may have saved me from a horrible night with Mr. Perv, but that does not make everything ok."

"You are mad?"

"Yes, I am mad. How could you not have told me?" My voice was betraying my emotion and I hated it.

"I forgot." He stated simply, as he turned his face away from me.

_Forgot! Forgot! _

How do you forget to tell someone you are auctioning off a date with them? I decided I would give him the benefit of a doubt and play along with his line of thought.

"How do you forget something like that, Eric?" I said alarmingly calm.

"With everything that has happened…" he started as he caught my eyes with his own.

I knew what he was saying. All the times we had been together, I ended up throwing him out or beating him up. We had not had many opportunities to actually talk. Then I remembered.

"You could have told me tonight, before we came." I reminded him.

"I don't know about that." He said with a shameful expression, while trying to hide a smile.

"What do you mean? It is not like I would not have done it for you… well for the kids." I corrected. Hell, I know I would have done it for him too. But I wanted to know his reasoning.

"Sookie." He said as he took my hands into both of his.

I looked to his eyes impatiently, waiting for his excuse.

"I went by your apartment to tell you this morning, but you were not there."

_Duh! _

That still didn't answer my question. So, I just stared at him, tapping my foot in annoyance.

"And when I saw you this evening…" he started as he looked down at our hands and then back to my eyes. "…You absolutely took my breath away. You honestly have no idea how truly beautiful you are. Do you?"

_Damnit!_

I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I could feel it in my chest. I wanted to stay mad at him, but I didn't think I could at that point. I felt defeated and flattered all with one sentence.

I stood up and took a few steps away from him. A part of me wanted to be mad at him, but the larger part wanted to kiss him for his wonderful compliment. I was so frustrated, in every way possible.

I crossed my arms in front of me as I thought about what I really wanted. And as if on cue, I felt Eric's hands come around both of my shoulders as he turned me to face him. I took a moment to look up to his eyes, but as soon as I found them, I knew I was a goner.

I blame the champagne, but without giving it much more thought than that, I lifted my hand up to brush the edge of his jaw and allowed it to stop at the base of his neck. He noticed the signal I was giving him and lowered his lips to meet mine.

Kissing Eric is like nothing I have ever experienced before. His lips, though rough and demanding, seemed to gently mold to my own as we found a smooth rhythm. I felt his tongue graze across my bottom lip as it opened to allow entrance.

My hand gripped the nape of his neck as my other hand roamed along the buttons of his shirt. My tongue danced with his and I could taste the sweet champagne on his lips. His hand found its way to the small of my back and began gripping and pulling at the flesh there, in attempt to get me closer. I felt my body fall flush with his and the temperature in my core seemed to reach a critical level, as I felt his own growing arousal against my hip.

Reality came crashing down as I remembered where we were. I shifted back slightly, not wanting to break all contact. But I definitely needed some distance. Eric's apparent arousal only seemed to feed mine on more.

I raised my fingers to his mouth tracing the lines of his lips as I spoke. "Can we go?"

He didn't answer he simply waved to the valet, who I didn't even know was standing there, to signal him to retrieve the car.

We stood there in silence as we searched each others eyes. I continued to trace his lips as the other hand rested gently on his chest. Eric's hand gripped me firmly at the small of my back, while his other hand was playing with the loose hairs along my shoulder.

The car finally arrived and he helped me in and made his way to his seat.

Sitting down seemed to make my head spin worse, and I was really feeling the effects of the champagne. That and the mind blowing kiss.

I felt his hand brush across my thigh as it searched for mine. The flimsy fabric did not do much to block the heat from his hand and I felt myself shudder under his touch.

My rather inebriated state seemed to bring out my inner sex kitten. I moved our now entwined hands to rest on his thigh and let my fingers brush along the pleat in his pants, tracing the patterns of his muscles. I felt him stiffen at my touch and smiled at his response.

Wanting to see how far I could press this, I let go of his hand and palmed his thigh, rubbing inwards slightly. I felt Eric jump back a bit as a low hiss escaped his lips.

I saw him steal a look out of the corner of his eyes at me, and that seemed to feed my less inhibited self. I lowered the seat belt off my shoulder and leaned over the tiny console towards him and positioned my tongue and moistened the flesh just below his earlobe. The car lurched forward, and I didn't even want to know how fast we were going.

I let my hand rub across the front of his chest and come to rest on his tensed abdominals. Being driven forward by the sheer effect I was having on him, I licked again and blew my hot breath across the moist flesh as my teeth nipped at his earlobe.

Eric's arm came around me to grab my ass and tug desperately at the offending fabric there. I pulled back slightly and checked his expression, which looked actually very stressed. I kissed lower down his neck to leave a dampened trail down to the indentation in his throat. I heard a low rumble in his chest that seemed to resonate in my nether regions.

I felt the car screech to a stop, and he was out of the car before I realized where we were. We were back at the apartment already.

Eric slung my car door opened, gripped me by the wrist, and yanked me out of the car. One hand gripped at the small of my back as the other grabbed the back of my head and yanked me to his mouth.

His mouth was hot and demanding and I could not get enough. I kept up with his intensity, as I fisted the collars of his jacket. I felt his hand slide down my hip to grip the side of my thigh and lift it to curve around his as he shoved me back against the car. His growing erection rubbed against my throbbing center from the angle, soliciting a gasped moan to escape my lips.

I let my hand roam down and around to get a grip on his delicious ass and grind him into me even further.

My head was spinning and I was breathless and the growing need for release was becoming all too intense.

I pushed him away slightly as a whispered. "Somewhere…" is all the sentence I could form.

He understood and turned grabbing my hand to tug me along "Purse…?" I said breathlessly.

I didn't seem to be able to form a sentence my head was not working right. The fact that the ground was spinning beneath me wasn't helping. I felt him release my hand and I stumbled backwards. I felt my eyes roll back in my head briefly. I was grasping for his hand to stabilize me but it was too late.

I passed out…

**A/N: Yep! I did that shiznit. *ducks* "Stop throwing stuff at me!"**

**Leave your comments as always. I will update soon, I won't make it torturous for you.**

**FYI: Did you know that 23% of Americans don't recycle, among these 1 in 6 say that they don't recycle because it is not available in there area.**


	12. Mr Unsatisfied

**A/N: So sorry I left you guys hangin' the last chapter. *giggles* Ok, so I'm not really. But I will always try to deliver, and make nice. To make up for my evil cliffies.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read, review and alert my stories. I think I probably get more pleasure reading some of you guys' reviews, than you do from my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these here characters; they belong to Charlaine Harris and her peeps.**

**EPOV**

_Well that certainly explains a lot._

That was my first though at Sookie's rather blunt revelation. Of course, I know when to keep my mouth shut and I tried to reassure her that she was not going to run me off.

I **was** in shock. I could not believe that she had not been propositioned, for one. For two, I felt a rush of pride in the fact that I may get to be the first to explore her sensually. She was pure in every sense of the word and I was fascinated with her all the more. The beast within growled in anticipation but, I quickly shut him up.

I was afraid that she would pull away from me or go running, but thankfully she did not and we made our way back to the banquet. I had forgotten what I was saying when she made her statement, but was reminded quickly, once we returned to the room.

I couldn't believe this woman had completely disabled my fucking brain. Every time I planned to tell her I had some sort of mental malfunction. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me.

I could tell by her expression that she wanted to make a scene. I tried to let her know I was sorry, but I don't think I was very successful. Thankfully, she only hesitated briefly before making her way to the stage.

The glare Sookie was giving me told me that she was far from finished with me. I knew I was in deep shit and I really had no defense, other than I just plain forgot.

What could I say? _Well Sookie, every time I am around you I become a mumbling, drooling imbecile_.

I was so fucked.

My phone rang shortly after the bidding began, it was Pam. But I was intently focused on Mayor De Castro, who seemed committed to obtaining Sookie. So I kept it short.

The only reason for her call was to push my buttons, and see if I had told Sookie. My lack of response told her not to fuck with me right now. I quickly shut the phone, hanging up on her as she was babbling some wiseass comment.

I quickly shifted my glare back to the mayor who was grinning in his near victory. Sookie glared at me defenselessly and there was no way I was going to let that piece of shit have a night out with her. So I joined in the bidding.

_That fuck!_

He kept coming back with more. I was growing more and more enraged at his advances, so I made my way towards the stage. I took a stance that no one would dare to question, as I spoke forcibly.

The expression on my face was daring the arrogant prick to argue. There was something about Sookie that damn near had me marking my territory like a fucking dog. My possessive and protective nature had come out in full force.

After I had won the bidding, Sookie stormed off the stage passed me, without even a glance. I knew she was going to give me an earful.

I quickly paid the elderly woman that was collecting the donations and made my way out to find Sookie.

She was outside already, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

I thought she might be at least a little grateful for me saving her from that slime De Castro, and I guess she was technically, but not near enough for her to forget my thoughtlessness.

So I sucked up my ever-loving pride and told her the truth. I saw understanding in her eyes, but she walked away. I wasn't going to give up that easily, so I made my way to her.

Kissing Sookie was torture, especially in that fucking dress. The way her mouth felt on mine, I didn't think I could ever get enough, and I certainly was becoming more intent on making sure no one else ever had the opportunity to know.

The feel of her flesh underneath my fingers drove the animal in me mad with lustful thoughts. When she looked at me with her own arousal apparent in her eyes, I felt the beast laugh victoriously.

_Don't fuck this up, dick in your pants!_

I waved to the valet and kept my eyes on her, trying to tame the beast within.

I helped her in the car and we began to make our journey home. I wanted to keep contact with her flesh so, I reached for her hand. When she slid our clasped hands over to my lap I nearly jumped out of my skin. She started rubbing on my thigh and I knew I was completely fucked.

No matter how inexperienced Sookie was, she had complete control over me in that car. The feel of her lips grazing on my neck was torture. It took every bit of my self-control not to shift the car in park and fuck her right there. But I knew that was not going to fly with her.

If Sookie's intentions were to drive me in-fucking-sane, then she definitely needed an award for that shit.

I was in desperate need to touch her, but the space in this damn car was limited. I had never wished for another car, but at that moment I wished I had anything **but **this car. I did the only thing I could, and reached around her to grip the gorgeous flesh of her ass. The damn fabric frustrated me.

I couldn't tell you how fast I was going, because honestly I never looked at the cursed speed-o-meter. But within minutes we were at the apartments, and I was out of the car.

With a speed that I don't think I could ever duplicate again, I had her out of the car and in my hold, desperately trying to see how much of her mouth I could get into mine. Sookie kissed me back with an equal frenzy, and I heard the monster in me roar in satisfaction.

I felt like I could literally devour her, head to fucking toe. I gripped her thigh and shoved myself into her out of sheer hunger. I couldn't seem to get close enough to this woman. And I sensed Sookie was in a similar state of mind.

Sookie noticed our whereabouts and pushed away from me gingerly. I noticed her speech was slurred a bit but I couldn't seem to drown out the internal growling long enough to wonder why. That is until it was too late.

"Fuck!" I said aloud as she fell against me.

Now given my state of arousal at the time, I couldn't help but notice her hardened nipples directly under my fingertips, due to the angle at which I caught her. I felt my cock press painfully into the stretched fabric of my pants at the contact.

Now I knew she had been drinking but I didn't realize she was **that** drunk. I would not have let things get so far if I had noticed that she was hammered. I felt a bit guilty for still having a stiff one crammed in my pants.

Given the current situation, I brought myself down from the lust filled haze I was in and righted her in my arms. I swept her up into a cradle hold and tried to find her purse in the car. It wasn't there; I thought she must have left it at the banquet in her hurry to get away from me.

"Shit!" I muttered.

Of course I didn't have my fucking keys to the office. And that meant of course Sookie was going to have to stay in my fucking apartment. Not that I seriously minded. I enjoyed having her near me most of the time. But given the damn painful erection that was **still **residing in my pants, I could really use the distance.

I sucked it up and carried her to my apartment. There was no way that I could sleep with her in the same bed. So I laid her down in the guest room, covered her up, and left the door open for her, just in case she woke up and didn't know where she was.

Don't misunderstand; I would never take advantage of her in her current state. But if she were in my bed and happened to as much as rub against me, I knew that would be all she wrote. I was a fucking walking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

I had a fleeting thought of undressing her, but shook that shit right the fuck out.

_No fucking way! _

After brushing the stray hairs from her face and slipping the shoes off her feet, I made my way through the apartment to my room.

I stripped down as quickly as I could and took a shower. After relieving my raging boner of its fluids, I washed quickly and toweled off. I threw on a pair of drawstring pants and went to check on Sookie.

She was still out cold, so I went to my bed a-fucking-lone, knowing that the goddess of my fantasies was within a few feet from my arms.

**SPOV**

When I woke up, my mouth was stale, and I had no idea where I was. I could see a bit of light coming from another room so I stumbled in that direction.

Thank god, it was the kitchen light. I found the sink and quickly filled a glass with water. After quenching my raging thirst, I finally recalled the events that had brought me here.

I had passed out from my drunken stupor and was currently standing barefoot in Eric's kitchen. I was still wearing the, now completely wrinkled, dress from the event. So, apparently he did not take advantage of me.

_Did you really think he would?_

Well, I was grateful nonetheless. The clock on the stove said 2:43, and I was still exhausted. I took a few more sips of my water and tip-toed off to find my purse and take my butt back to the apartment.

When I finally made my way back to the kitchen, the clock said 3:04 and I had yet to locate my purse. The only place I hadn't looked was Eric's room, and I couldn't go in there shuffling around in the dark.

I gave up and headed back to the room I was just in. I saw Eric's shirt lying on the floor and picked it up. There was no way I could sleep comfortably in this dress, not now.

_You just want to wear his shirt._

Who was I kidding? Yeah, I wanted to wear his shirt. It smelled amazing, just like him.

Once I was back in the room I pushed the door to and slipped out of the dress. I laid it across the end of the bed and slipped my arms into the sleeves of Eric's giant shirt. It swallowed me whole. I buttoned it and rolled up the sleeves a bit.

Finally comfortable, I slipped back into the bed. I pulled the shirt collar up to my nose with my fists and breathed in Eric's delicious scent. I resisted the nagging urge to go crawl in his bed next to him.

I fell asleep and finished what we had started earlier in my dreams.

**A/N: Gosh, I am sorry. This time I really am. I ended up having to cut this up a bit and making it into 2 chapters, rather than 1 crazy long one. But the good thing is I am almost done with it. So I promise to update soon. **

***Psst* Push the little green button and let me know what you think. **

**MUAW!**

**FYI… Did you know…? Out of the 50 governors only 9 are women. Also the first woman to run for president was in 1872. Her name was Victoria Woodhull, she ran on the Equal Rights Party ticket. Between the years of 1980-2008 there were a total of 23 women that ran. Wowzer!**


	13. Ms Melange

**A/N: Thanks a thousand times, you guys have pushed me over 20 thousand hits for the month, and it just amazes me. All of you are friggin' awesome.**

**This is unbeta'd so bear with my multiple errors. I go through it a thousand times and still find more after I post.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They keep me smiling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

The next time I awoke, I was a bit more aware of my surroundings. The sun was coming in the window, but I could tell it was still early. I pushed off the bed and quickly righted the blankets. I made my way to the bathroom and finger brushed my teeth. I gave up quickly on my hair, it was a lost cause.

After washing my face I headed to the kitchen to see if I could find something to eat. My stomach was growling like nobodies business. Even in the light of day, my purse was nowhere in site. As soon as Eric got up I would have to ask about it. I searched a bit through the tidy kitchen that looked like it was never used, and found the coffee. I started a pot and began my quest for sustenance.

All thirteen cabinets later and a thorough scout through the fridge, I had rummaged up enough ingredients to make omelets and something sweet to go with it. I could not find any meat in the fridge. So it would have to be a veggie omelet, which was fine by me, especially since I had an assortment of peppers and a whole block of cheddar cheese to work with.

I poured myself a warm cup of heaven before beginning. The coffee was delicious, certainly a lot better than my store-bought Maxwell house.

I chopped all the veggies and sprinkled them with a little salt, pepper, and extra virgin olive oil and shucked them all in the pan to sauté. Then I started on my sweets. I had gotten lucky and found enough ingredients to make a really decent chocolate sauce to go with some cream cheese cubes that were near their expiration date.

By the time I had almost everything ready, Eric finally made an appearance. Up until now I was comfortable in his tux shirt, but upon seeing him, I suddenly felt exposed. True enough it came down to my knees and covered probably more that some of my sundresses, but I found myself wishing I had a muu-muu.

"Good morning." He said huskily.

Now, I had seen Eric in nothing but his undies before, but suddenly seeing him in those flimsy sleep pants, I noticed I was trying to catch my breath. His chest was bare and I could see every curve of his delicious muscles beneath his flesh. I heard my stomach growl in response.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Good morning."

Flashes from last night's events came to the forefront of my mind, and I realized that I had pretty much thrown myself at him. I felt the blush warm up my cheeks at the memories. Thankfully he spoke, shaking me out of my mental downward spiral that was sure to end up somewhere south of my naval.

"Smells great. Are you cooking for me, Sookie?" he said smoothly.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find my purse. Do you know where it is?" Thankfully my voice didn't betray much of my nervousness.

"You must have left it at the banquet. I could not find it. If you wish, I will send someone to get it for you." He stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Now seeing as how my keys and my cell were in my purse, not to mention the fact that I was standing here clad only in his shirt and my flimsy, red thongs, I definitely was going to need my purse.

"Yes, I need my purse. I can't believe I left it there." I said and then gestured to my attire. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No." Eric said with an unusually shaky voice. "It looks much better on you." And then he smoothed a lock of ruffled hair back out of my face, sending my body into near convulsions.

I turned away quickly and flipped my last omelet. "Have a seat; I'll bring it to you."

Thankfully, he obeyed and I plated up our meals and sat one in front of him and myself. Now seeing as how Eric, for some reason, didn't have a table, we both had to sit at the bar. And that made mounting the stool a bit of a challenge given my state of dress, but I managed to do it with at least a little grace.

"No lasting effects from your bender last night, huh Ted?" He said with a laugh and then shoved a fork full of omelet in his mouth.

I laughed uneasily. "Uh…No. Sorry about that. I was…" I paused trying to find the right words. "…I don't normally drink." That was true enough, but definitely no excuse for my behavior.

"You attacked me!" Eric said with his eyebrow cocked and a smile on the edges of his lips. "This is wonderful." He pointed to his food with the fork. "Whatever I have to go through for you to cook for me, would be worth it."

I snickered. "I didn't attack you. I seem to remember you attacking me." I said defensively. It was true. Ok, so maybe I started it. But I was drunk.

_Keep telling yourself that's why, Stackhouse._

"You can attack me anytime." He said as he brushed the top of my knee with his fingertips. "I never said I wouldn't fight back." Then he flashed me a cocky sideways grin.

Now, either I am just a sucker for him, or he has some sort of Voo-doo powers over me, because I felt the dampness form between my legs at the simple act.

I pasted on a, probably way too, big grin and pushed his hand away as I spoke. "I am not drunk this morning, Eric. So I will have none of that hanky-panky business." I said with a wink.

My betraying body **wanted **to flirt with him, but I pushed away all my less than lady like urges and grabbed a cube of cream cheese, dipped it in the chocolate and shoved it in my mouth. I think a small moan escaped my mouth, it was so good. The squeeze of fresh orange really makes the difference.

"What is that?" Eric said with his nose turned up in disgust.

I told him and he just shook his head in disgust. The little traitorous vixen in me took over. I was going to get him to try it, no matter what.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I dipped a piece in the sauce and held it between my fingers.

He nodded his assent and I placed the chocolate dipped cheese in front of his mouth. Eric caught my eyes with his and I felt the moisture pool between my legs. This man was going to be the death of me.

I swallowed my insecurities as I slowly pushed the cube into his waiting lips. I pulled my hand back and dipped my finger into my mouth to clean off the remainder of the chocolate.

I swear I heard him growl before he said. "Another." In a husky voice.

I grabbed another and slid it into his mouth. Where this sudden bravery was coming from, I didn't know. Eric grabbed my wrist before I could pull my hand back and began licking away the chocolate there. I couldn't feel it in my finger at all. It seemed to be affecting me a lot further south, soiling my panties for sure.

I watched Eric's hand as it moved to dip a cube in the chocolate and then place it before my mouth. I opened up obediently, but he pulled it back. He wanted me to retrieve it, so I did, but a bit of chocolate dripped down my chin in my pursuit.

My eyes closed at the sensation, as I tasted the cheese and the chocolate mixed with Eric's finger that was still lingering in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it cleaning off the excess, before pulling away.

He was so fast, I didn't see it coming. I felt Eric's tongue lick at the flesh of my chin, cleaning off my dribble. And all of my muscles turned to jell-o. My mouth was on his without any mental consent of my own. It was there out of a purely physical urge. I was suddenly hungry for his mouth and nothing else.

It tasted of the sweet and salty dessert, with a hint of the peppers lingering from the omelet. I couldn't get enough. I assaulted his lips and his tongue with my own.

His mouth was intent on mine and I felt his hand creeping up the side of my thighs. I gripped the back of his hair with both hands and pulled him closer, as our lips and tongues danced together in a frenzy. I bit the flesh of his lip when his hands found the bare flesh of my bottom and I arched my back reflexively.

With one slick movement, Eric had scooped me up, by my bare ass, and landed me directly in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his back reflexively and pulled my self closer. Eric's hand found their way up the back of my shirt and his thumbs grazed the sides of my breast, arching me into him further.

As I shifted, to balance myself on his lap, I felt his impressive length rub against my center and we both hissed involuntarily.

Now I had felt him through his pants before, but the pants he had on **now** left no room for the imagination. And from the feel of it, it was huge. I was frightened and fascinated by it, all wrapped up in one. I found my hips were grinding into him rhythmically, of their own accord.

"Fuck, Sookie." Eric growled.

Eric stood up and I wrapped my legs around him instinctively as he walked us over to the couch. Our mouths never ceased in their exploration of the other. He placed me down and he was on top of me immediately. I felt his straining erection rubbing against my thigh as his mouth began licking and sucking at the flesh along my neck and throat.

My hands roamed the plains of his smooth back, coming to rest on his magnificent ass, and kneading it through the thin fabric there. I felt Eric's hands slip underneath the edge of the shirt hem that was now wrapped around my waist. They made a slow trail up the flesh of my stomach as his fingertips grazed the folds of my breasts, silently asking permission.

My only response was the arching of my back into him. My breasts were quivering like little puppies just waiting to be rubbed. His hands roamed and kneaded at the soft flesh of my breast as his fingers grazed my erect nipples, sending me bucking against his length.

My center was throbbing in desperate need of friction. I squirmed slightly to get a better angle, lining his stiffness up with my aching core. My hips bucked into his roughly and I moaned against his mouth.

"Eric." I sighed.

His only response was a low groan as he began moving his hips against mine harmoniously. His mouth found mine again and began licking and sucking frantically.

Needing to feel his flesh beneath my fingers, my hands began roaming his body and found their way to the waistband at the back of his pants. I let my fingertips slide in slowly, desperately wanting to see if his ass felt as good bare as it did through his pants.

Oh! It was so much better.

I gripped my fingers around the firm, yet smooth flesh beneath tracing every curve. Eric's hands had apparently been busy with my buttons, but I didn't notice until I felt the warmth of his bare chest against my hardened nipples. I curved my body into him further.

My legs, which were still wrapped around him, gripped tighter around his hips as I ground my core against his stiffness. His hand gripped desperately at the flesh of my ass grinding his length into me further. I moaned against his mouth at the much needed contact.

Eric's other hand found my breast and gripped it firmly as he sucked my hardened nipple into his mouth. I threw my head back against the arm of the couch.

"Eric." I moaned.

His hands seemed to be everywhere and I found I was having a hard time keeping up. I tried to move my hips against his in the same rhythm but, I could feel my much needed release on the horizon.

Desperate to push myself over the golden edge I gripped his ass harder and pushed him into me as I bucked my hips against his erection with frenzied rhythm.

"Sookie." Eric growled against my lips.

As I felt the growing pressure in my walls my pace became more sporadic and frantic, as moaned sighs of pleasure escaped my mouth. Eric movements kept up with my own convulsive pattern.

Eric's breath was hot and heavy on my throat and I could sense that his release was coming too. I licked and sucked at the flesh of his nipple sending him convulsing against my core. I felt the warm moisture soil through to my own. His mumbled groans of pleasure and the sound of my name on his lips were enough to send me over the edge.

As I rode out the waves of my delicious orgasm, I felt Eric's lips and teeth on my nipples. The sensation seemed to heighten my pleasure as I felt my walls clenching in beautiful, rapturous release. My own incoherent noises of pleasure were filling the room, as I shouted his name.

Eric collapsed against me on the couch and we were both panting heavily. I could feel the sweat on my head and between our bare chests, but I couldn't seem to move just yet. He seemed to be in a similar state of paralysis.

As our breathing slowed I felt him shift slightly against me, and what had just happened hit me like a brick wall.

The sticky, moist evidence wouldn't let me deny it, as it became apparent when the cool air hit my center. Suddenly, I was extremely uncomfortable and I didn't know what to do next. After all, I had just dry humped Eric on his couch.

_Shit!_

**A/N: What is it about feeding someone, or being fed for that matter, that is so effin' erotic? Hmmm! Could you taste the chocolate dipped cream cheese? Because I sure could.**

**You guys have been so patient; I thought you deserved a few lemons. I hope you enjoyed. My baby girl has got her first cold so it took me a bit longer to get this up than I originally thought it would. I hope I did not disappoint. **

**One of my many inspirational playlist songs from this chapter was **_**Dirt **_**by Depeche Mode, check it out. It just sounds like a dry hump… *giggles***

**Push the button and let me know.**

**FYI: Did you know…? That 97.5 million Americans watched the Super Bowl last year, whereas only 57 million Americans watched the presidential election. **


	14. Ms Amnesia

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the lemons I sent your way last chapter. I started this one with a hint of EPOV, it's not long. But it was entertaining to write.**

**Some of your guys' reviews tickle me pink. Thanks for all the wonderful words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honor.**

**EPOV**

I knew upon seeing Sookie, in nothing but my shirt, in my kitchen, that keeping my hands to myself was going to be impossible.

Her hair was in shambles and the tone, tanned skin of her legs, was just begging for me to wrap them around my waist. If she moved at just the right angle, I could see the hint of her red thong through the thin, white shirt. I had to get a grip on myself before I pillaged the poor girl.

Oh, but then, as if to fuck me further, she started eating. The damned orgasmic sounds coming from her throat as she chewed were taunting me almost beyond my control. I tried desperately to focus on anything except the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth, and the hint of her nipples through the thin shirt.

_Bea Arthur. Bea Arthur. Bea Arthur. Fuck!_

It wasn't working.

When she started feeding me, I knew I was beyond fucked. I was either going to end up with blue balls the size of Texas, or I was going to attack Sookie like the monster that I am. The taste of her finger in my mouth only made me want to taste more.

When she allowed me to feed her, my cock sang victoriously. My finger lingered in her mouth and just the simple sensuous feel of her tongue swirling around my digit nearly had me unglued. I felt my cock swell and pulse against my pants. This woman was driving me insane.

I could not resist the urge to lick the bit of chocolate off of her chin, but her mouth assaulted me before I was finished. I had her in my lap as soon as my hands touched the soft flesh of her ass and she was moving her hips against me, I felt like a dog unable to control the urge to hump.

Before I knew it, I had her on the couch and was humping against her ferociously. I didn't seem to be able to control the animal in me around Sookie. The feel of her bare flesh against my hands, the taste of her delicious breasts in my mouth, was all so much, but not enough. I wanted every part of this delectable woman.

I could feel my savage release coming from the feel of her warmth beneath my own. The noises she was making for me, caused by me, sent me over the edge and I came violently against her calling her name.

I immediately felt like a fucking teenage boy. I had just had a fucking orgasm dry humping Sookie. Not even when I **was** a teenager had I ever done that. But she was just so fucking amazing. She drove me mad. Sookie drove my salaciousness to the fucking level of insanity. When Sookie's orgasm took over her, I knew I would give anything to pleasure her, in every way possible. I rocked against her riding out her wave of pleasure, but I was silently screaming at my traitorous cock.

_What the hell are you going to do when she actually touches you? Fucking pussy! _

**SPOV**

I was lying there, underneath Eric, sweaty, sticky and smelling of sex. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in my hands and take my dirty self back to the apartment. But I didn't have a key. I cursed myself silently for getting so drunk last night I forgot my purse.

I guess technically, I was not the only one that had just dry humped another person to orgasm. And not that I didn't enjoy the heck out of it, because I **so** did. But I couldn't seem to focus on that. I was completely embarrassed.

Eric shifted so that he removed his weight from my body and came to sit on the couch beside me. I wiggled myself to an upright position. My body was stiff and my movements looked uncomfortable. I'm sure he could sense my awkwardness. But he didn't say anything. He just sat there. So I did the only other thing I could think of.

I jumped across his lap in a straddle position and began kissing along his neck, pushing my exposed breasts up against his chest.

"Eric?" I said between kisses.

He slipped his hands around me to grip my waist. "Sookie?" He said breathlessly.

"What was that?" I asked as I smoothed the tip of my tongue across his Adams apple. I felt his throat vibrating under my tongue in laughter, sending shivers all the way down to my toes.

"That was…" Eric paused, apparently he was just as shocked as I. "Something."

"Good something or bad something?" I asked as I ran my fingers up his scalp and through his hair.

I heard his gentle laugh before he spoke. "Definitely, a good something."

I felt Eric's hands trail up my back and rest on my shoulders as he pulled my mouth up to meet his.

Kissing Eric is like eating chocolate, it's so good it's impossible to stop. I licked and sucked at his bottom lip, before I pulled back, my breathing already heavy.

"Eric?" I caught his eyes with mine before continuing. "This is wrong."

He caught my mouth with his. His lips moved seriously against mine with an intense urgency and I felt my limbs go weak. "If this is wrong…" He stated breathlessly as he attached his lips to mine again. My mouth was intent on his and I felt I could kiss him like that forever, but he pulled back again slightly. "I don't ever want to be right." Then he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

_Oh, god me either!_

I couldn't even laugh at his little joke. I kissed his mouth urgently as my hands roamed the plains of his chest. His skin was hot under my touch and I was desperate to feel every inch at one time. My fingertips brushed under the waistband of his pants hesitantly.

"Sookie." Eric growled against my swollen lips.

I felt his growing stiffness press against the inside of my thigh and a sigh escaped my mouth.

_Again?_

Something was tugging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't focus on anything but the feel of his lips and the feel of his skin underneath my fingers.

I let my fingers dip lower in his pants and trailed my fingernails across the coarse hairs there. Without warning, the shirt I **was **wearing was ripped off and Eric's mouth was attached to my nipple. My head fell back, thrusting my breast firmly against his hungry lips.

I felt the damn tugging at the back of my mind again, but replaced it quickly by curling my fingertips a bit. This allowed them to come in contact with Eric's now straining erection.

_God, I want to touch it so badly. _

My hand seemed to move without conscious decision, sensing my need and my fingers gripped delicately around the smooth, thickened flesh of his shaft. Eric felt even bigger in my grasp.

_Holy cow! _

Eric growled against my chest as he brought his mouth back to mine. Licking and sucking every inch of my mouth. I felt his hand trail down to the top of my panties and his fingertips were silently seeking my permission. I granted it by pressing my hips forward slightly.

His fingertips roamed through my own patch of hairs delicately. When Eric's finger came in contact with my nub, I jumped involuntarily and a strange gurgled moan came from my throat. His finger rubbed gently along my slit and back to my nub, as his mouth found its way to my breasts again.

"So wet, Sookie."Eric whispered.

"Eric." I said in a breathless moan.

My hand was moving up and down his length in smooth motions. I felt his hips moving slightly against me, encouraging my rhythm. Eric's fingertip curled slightly at my moistened entrance allowing just the tip to achieve penetration. My hips pushed forward against him needing more. He slid his finger into my wet folds slowly and my hips pushed him in further.

And then I remembered.

"Shit!" I pulled back and jumped off Eric. "I gotta go, Eric."

I had completely forgotten about Amelia and Trey coming over for lunch today, and I still didn't have my purse. I ran straight to the bathroom to clean up, without saying a word to Eric. He followed me, of course.

"What is it, Sookie?" I heard his voice deep and husky through the door.

"I need to get home." I started, as I was toweling off the gooey mess between my thighs. I was definitely going to need a shower. "Amelia and Trey will be at my apartment in a little over an hour."

I had finished cleaning up as best I could, given my lack of options and opened up the bathroom door. Eric was standing there with a look of total confusion. I rushed passed him in order to retrieve my dress. There was no way I was walking the hall of shame wearing Eric's shirt, even if I only lived a few floors down.

It was a rumpled mess, but I threw it on anyway. I slipped on the shoes and made my way to the front room.

Eric was there, already dressed. How in the hell he had gotten completely dressed in those few seconds, was beyond me.

"Can you get me into my apartment?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yes, I have a key. I will send someone to get your bag and return it to you." His voice was hard and cold.

When I thought about it, I guess I could see why. I did just stop him in the middle of something rather intimate.

_Oops!_

"I promised Trey and Amelia a gumbo lunch today." I said trying to explain myself, for whatever reason. But I didn't want him to think that I was scared off.

Ok, so admittedly I was a little scared of what had just occurred and almost occurred again. But I wasn't running, not yet.

He just nodded and went to retrieve his keys. He was back in the blink of an eye and his hand was on the small of my back, urging me to the front door.

_Was he mad? _

Right then I didn't really have time to think about it or care too much, for that matter. I needed to get home. It takes almost an hour for my gumbo to cook and I hadn't even started it. Plus, I needed a shower majorly bad and had to be presentable before they came knocking on my door.

The elevator ride to the apartment was silent and somewhat awkward. Eric walked up to my door, key in hand, and swung it open for me. I stepped in and stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Eric.

"You could come." I said hesitantly.

He looked at me with his signature smirk as he spoke. "Do you want me to come, Sookie."

I could hear the double meaning in his words, but I was not playing that game I didn't have the time. "I did just invite you, silly." I said with a hint of attitude in my voice.

Eric leaned down, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back in one hour." Then he returned to the elevator and disappeared.

He must not have been as mad as I thought. I closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. After donning my red and white polka-dot apron, I got all my ingredients out of the fridge. Fortunately I had all my veggies chopped. I started the rue in my big pot and went to the sink to pre-wash my crawfish and andouille sausages.

Once I was satisfied with the thickness of the rue, I shucked in all the ingredients, including my secret forty-seven splashes of Louisiana hot sauce, and headed off to get my shower.

When I was finally satisfied that I was clean enough, I got out and toweled off. I slipped on my robe and went to stir my gumbo. I pulled out my yellow strapless sundress and laid it on the bed on my way. I stirred the gumbo real good and added a finely chopped jalapeno. I dipped a spoon in to taste, once I was satisfied I went to get dressed.

Given I didn't have too much time, I just brushed my hair out and ran the hairdryer long enough to get it started, allowing it to air dry in the naturally, soft curls I inherited from my Gran. I touched my face with just a hint of make-up and lip gloss, slipped on my dress and flat, white sandals and went back to the kitchen.

My gumbo was coming along nicely, so I slipped my apron back on and started some white rice on to boil. After that, I just sat at the table and waited. I had already gotten all my dishes out and the sweet tea was made and cold.

I found my thoughts roaming back to Eric, and what happened this morning. I wasn't embarrassed about it anymore. But I felt a bit odd, seeing as how Eric seemed so uncomfortable afterwards. I wasn't real sure why. And if I am being a bit honest with myself, I was just a tad ashamed. I couldn't believe I had let it get that far. But I liked Eric, right? Yes, I definitely liked Eric. I was pretty sure he liked me too. And not just wanted to get in my pants. He had plenty opportunity when I was passed out drunk at his apartment.

I guess I would just have to let things play out and see how they went. Which brought me back to what was about to happen. Eric and I were going to eat lunch with Amelia and Trey. Was it like a date? I didn't know. Did I want it to be? Probably.

I also knew Amelia was surely going to have a field day with me. I never could hide anything from her. I didn't get much time to think about what I was going to say to her, before there was a knock on the door. They were early.

I slipped my apron off and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Coming." I hollered as I made my way. I grabbed the handle and swung the door open as I spoke. "Your ear—"

_So not who I was expecting._

"What the heck are you doing here?"

**A/N: Uh – Oh. Who do you think it could be? Sorry you guys know I live to leave you hangin' *giggles* Don't hate me.**

**Thanks again for your many reviews, and comments. I love them all.**

**This chapters FYI came in courtesy of kimangel3583, it's a trivia question, and you can put your answer in your reviews. If you get it right, I'll let you know. If you get it wrong I'll PM you. Good Luck.**

**FYI: The average American goes through 600 of these in their lifetime… What is it?**

**Have fun!**


	15. Ms Hospitality

**A/N: Here it is finally. I was so surprised that nobody guessed right. **

**The answer to the trivia question: The average American uses 600 of these in their lifetime—bars of soap. Thanks to everyone who made an attempt.**

**Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews; they are all so special to me.**

**Big thanks to my beta shutterbugmom, who is back in action, kicking my bad punctuation and grammar's booty.**

**Be sure to check out my entry for the Eric and his Great Pumpkin contest, it's called Sookie's Secret. Full of lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

"What the heck are you doing here?" I squealed, as I wrapped my arms around Gran's neck and pulled her through the door.

"I had Jason drop me here. He was on his way to see that new girl of his in town, and I wanted to see my favorite granddaughter." Gran said as she gave my apartment the once over. Once she was satisfied nothing was out of place, she grabbed my hand. "Oh, Sookie. It is just adorable." She nodded around the room.

I was so happy to see her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her sweet smile and the texture of her voice was just so soothing. I urged her to sit and I snuggled in next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Gran, I am so happy you came by. I've missed you horribly. I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are." I said as I kissed her wrinkled cheek.

"Oh, you just hush that nonsense, honey. Now, tell me about this new job. How is everything going?"

"I am just tickled pink with it Gran. Everyone I work with is great. I have made some wonderful new friends." I said trying to hide the blush that rose in my cheeks as I thought of **one** new friend in particular.

"That's right. So tell me about this man of yours. When do I get to meet him?" She said giving me a wink and a wiggle of her brows.

"Well he is not my man, exactly." I started. _We just have unbelievable make-out sessions on his couch_. I added in my head. "Truth is Gran, I really like…" A knock on the door interrupted me.

_Crap!_

I had momentarily forgotten about my company, and scrambled to the door. It was _him_, of course.

"Oh,my!" I heard Gran gasp as she took in the towering man coming through my door.

I smiled brightly between the two of them, only slightly embarrassed at this point. "Gran, this is Eric. Eric this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse." I did remember my manners at least.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric said in a cool, smooth voice.

What? Was he trying to seduce my Gran? Or did he just sound like that to me?

"Honey, the pleasure is all mine." Gran said before she turned to me. "Sweetie, when you told me he was handsome, I didn't know you meant he was **a hunk**!"

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks and spoke quickly. "Gran!" She just winked knowingly at me.

There was another knock at the door, signaling my other guests, and my apartment suddenly felt even smaller than what it was.

Amelia and Trey came in and the noise level had gotten near disturbing. Everyone went around the room with introductions and hand shakes and a few hugs in there too. Eric had found his way next to me and squeezed my hand encouragingly. I excused myself, after my pleasantries, to tend to my gumbo. The quiet was peaceful.

I felt exhausted from the day already, and it was only half-way over. I heard someone come in behind me as I turned the burner off, and felt a warm arm wrap securely around my waist. My head fell back against the broad chest reflexively. What it was about that simple gesture that was so relaxing, I didn't know. But I felt all the tension leave my body and relished in the warmth of his.

"I am in love with your Gran." He whispered low in my ear.

"Oh, so you like older women?" I snickered, and turned within his arms.

He smiled brightly down at me. Apparently we were both over the awkwardness from this mornings… well, whatever it was. I smiled right back, locked in his beautiful blues. Eric lowered his mouth to mine in a delicate kiss and I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"Get a room, you two." I heard Gran say and I hurried out of his arms. Her fluttering laugh filled the room and Eric joined in just as his hand placed itself securely on the small of my back.

"It's ready everyone." I hollered in an unsteady voice.

Having Gran in the same room alone with Eric and me, knowing what happened this morning, made me a tad uncomfortable.

Everyone came in and I served heaping bowls of gumbo all around. I took the seat in between Eric and Amelia. Gran had secured her seat in the one next to Eric. She continued to shoot approving glances between us throughout the meal, which made me feel a bit more comfortable knowing that she approved of him.

The conversation between everyone moved fluidly and the room filling rumbles of 'mmms' and 'aahs' let me know that they were all in approval of my cooking. Trey shot me glances and mumbled incoherent noises of his approval. I was pretty sure that anytime I made gumbo I would have to fix some special for Trey. Only one thing could make the room silent and that was Gran.

"Tell me Eric, are you a good man?" She said and the room fell silent. My head fell into my palms as I tried to escape what was happening.

Aren't they normally supposed to wait for me to leave the room, to start giving him the third degree?

"Well," I heard Eric start as his hand placed itself gently on top of my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'd like to think I am." He said calmly. "But," He continued, and I looked up to him then as he caught my eyes. "I would, however, be lying if I said I have always been so." He finished.

I felt his eyes piercing mine and the warning he was giving me was clear in his expression.

"That you are able to admit that, honey," Gran started and gave me a loving look. "Speaks miles." She finished simply.

Both Gran and Eric were telling me something, all I had to do was listen. Whether I could or not was a whole other issue.

Eric was telling me he had about as much clue as I did how to handle whatever it was between us. Gran was telling me to let go of my prejudices and give him a shot.

I wanted to. Boy, did I want to. But I didn't know how. I hadn't the slightest clue how to trust him, or where to even start. I figured there was only one way to find out how.

I slipped my hand down and wrapped it around his, which was still resting on my knee, and turned my head slightly to give him a gentle smile. Eric's fingers gently squeezed mine in return. I took this as a promise that we were both agreeing to try to give this . . . whatever we had, a shot. The agreement was silent, but I could feel the emotions coming off of him in waves. They seemed to correspond to my own. Anxiety, excitement, happiness. A bundle of conflicting emotions, but mostly, I found it comforting.

Everyone finished the meal in joyful, easy conversation. I cleared the bowls off the table and pulled out the homemade banana pudding I had made for dessert. After scooping a bowl (well two bowls for Trey) for everyone but myself, I loaded up the dishwasher and cranked it to start. The dinner was winding down and Amelia and Trey were getting ready to head out.

"You will call me soon?" Amelia asked although it was more of a demand, I knew she wanted details. I just wasn't ready to divulge all that information yet. I gave her a simple nod and wrapped my arms around her neck, thanking them both for coming. Trey confirmed my theory by making me promise to give him a call next time I made gumbo, or pudding for that matter.

I closed the door behind them, but that left me alone with Gran and Eric, which was not at all relaxing. I just wanted to hide in my room and take a nap from the tiring day. I pushed my way off the door that I had slumped against and made my way to the seat on the couch that Eric was patting.

I sat a little harder than I intended to and Eric's weight shifted against my own. He quickly righted himself and settled his arm on the couch behind me. Without even realizing it, I had nestled the back of my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"You two look cozy." Gran said with a wink. "Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Why she insisted on teasing me, was beyond me. My eyes narrowed defiantly at her and I put a little more distance between Eric and myself.

"Eric?" Gran said making sure she had his full attention. "Are your intentions for my granddaughter admirable?" She finished.

Why, oh why, my Gran insisted on doing this in front of me, was not something I knew the answer to. One thing for sure, I was really uncomfortable now. That is, until Eric spoke.

"Well Ms. Stackhouse, knowing your granddaughter here, like I am getting to, I don't think that she would let me around her if she didn't think they were." He winked in my direction before speaking again. "If she doubted it, even for a second, I believe she would rip me a new one."

I laughed hysterically, with Gran and Eric joined me quickly. I had forgotten to tell Gran about my kung-fu session on Eric's ass, so I had to retell that story. Gran tried real hard to hide her fit of giggles, but she was very unsuccessful. I read the embarrassment on Eric's face and held his hand tightly to mine.

When Jason knocked on the door, I nearly jumped out of my skin. That boy couldn't do anything quietly.

"Hey Sook." He said as he stepped passed me. Making himself at home, as always. He stopped mid-stride and I turned to see why.

Eric stood towering, at least a head over him, with a menacing look on his face. I realized that I had not made an introduction.

"Jason, this is Eric my…friend." Well hell I didn't know what to call him. "Eric, this is Jason my brother." Eric's face relaxed and they shook. Though I swear they were having some sort of silent 'Who is manlier?' battle. I just shook my head between the two of them and looked at Gran.

"Men." I mouthed quietly.

"Gran, you ready?" Jason said once the macho BS was finished.

Gran started to get up, but Eric leapt to her side, assisting her. I had one of those moments, where you're just speechless. It was just so sweet. I had a mental 'Awe' moment. That is until Gran changed it to something else entirely.

I saw Eric jump, startled, and Gran's fingers removed themselves from his right butt cheek.

"GRAN!" I squealed. She just winked and gave me a thumbs up, before pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped her up as tight as I could, not really wanting to let her go. "Give him a fair chance, Sookie. He is a good man." She whispered in my ear. I nodded my assent against her wavy, silver hair pressed against my cheek.

After a round of 'Goodbye's' and 'I love you's' my apartment was quiet again. Only Eric and I remained.

He sat on the couch, with his back against the arm and one leg propped on the cushions, and held a hand to me for me to come. I took it and he sat me gently between his legs and pulled me into him with my back against his chest.

"Long day, huh?" he whispered in my ear as his fingers gently played through my hair. I nodded and relaxed against him completely. "Your family is nice, Sookie. You are very lucky." His voice sounded solemn.

"Where is your family, Eric?" I asked quietly as my fingers rubbed gentle circles around his knee. I felt his take a deep breath, but his fingers kept playing delicately with my loose hair.

"Pam is all the family I have left and I am all of hers." He stated matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help but to be saddened. I spun to face him, leaning on my elbows across his chest. "I'm so sorry, Eric." I said and attached myself to his neck in a tight hug.

"It is ok, Sookie. Our family was not close, as yours is. I loved them and I miss them, but I am ok with everything." He finished as his fingers continued running down the back of my scalp and through the length of my hair. It felt like he was consoling me.

My less than lady-like position, lying atop Eric on my couch, finally dawned on me and I lifted me head. I placed a gentle kiss on his jaw and returned to my original position with my back to him.

The silence between us was peaceful and his gently fingers on my scalp caused my eyes to close at the sensation.

Although, I wouldn't have thought it possible, I fell asleep, in between Eric's legs on my tiny couch.

**A/N: Don't forget to push the little green button and let me know your thoughts. I promise lemons to come, soon.**

**I'll have my FYI's back next chapter. I wanted to get this one up for you guys since it has been a few days since my last update.**

**MUAW!**


	16. Ms Obedient

**A/N: Sorry if it is taking me a bit longer than usual to update, but if you'll bear with me, I am very nearly back on track.**

**Big round of applause for my super beta shutterbugmom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**SPOV**

My eyes had fluttered open and I noticed that the sun had begun setting in the sky. I dimly wondered why my bed felt so lumpy, hard and hot. Then realization hit.

_Oh, god!_

I had fallen asleep on Eric. I was now wrapped completely around his torso, like I was holding onto a teddy bear. But I didn't really want to move, even though my foot was asleep. He felt so good in my arms.

His chest rose and fell in a smooth rhythm, lifting and lowering my head in the process. It was soothing. My fingers traced the plains of his chest delicately through his thin T-shirt.

This man was too perfect. My Gran loved him already. And that really said something. He was handsome. No, he was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. It should seriously be wrong for him to be so gorgeous. He could have any woman he wanted with the way he looks, and yet there he was lying underneath me.

Unfortunately, I could no longer stand the tingling in my foot that had made its way up my leg, and I was going to have to move.

I tried to push off his chest gently, but he wasn't allowing it. Eric's hand was wrapped around my back holding me tightly, while the other gripped my shoulder loosely. I heard a grumble just before he spoke.

"Where are you going?" His voice was low and husky. It sent vibrations all the way to my stomach.

"My foot's asleep." I still didn't move. Instead, I nuzzled against his chest.

Eric always smelled amazing. It was an intoxicating blend of cologne, earth, and something that was distinctly Eric. I knew I could smell him forever, but he must have noticed I was sniffing at him. I felt him laughing lightly against my cheek.

"Sookie, are you going to bite me?" He said with a snicker.

"Maybe…" I said and smiled against his chest. "You smell delicious." I bit playfully at the fabric of his shirt, catching a little of his flesh between my teeth.

I was expecting a reaction, but not the one I got.

Eric hissed as he gripped the sides of my face and pulled it up to meet his. "Sookie, do you enjoy playing with fire?" His warm breath fanned across my mouth, sending my body shivering against his.

"Only if it's in the kitchen." I said jokingly and snapped my teeth against the edge of his chin.

Being this close to Eric seemed to bring out the sex kitten in me. I enjoyed watching him squirm with want and it fed my desire. So maybe the alcohol wasn't completely to blame for my actions last night. Maybe it was just him.

Thinking of last night made me remember something.

I lifted my mouth to hover above his, watching them dance with the desire to claim my own. "Eric?" I whispered ghosting his lips with my own.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Where is my purse?" I allowed my tongue to graze the lip that was shaking beneath mine.

"Coat rack." Was all he could muster, as his hands gripped fiercely at the dress clinging to my hips.

I snuck a glance toward the door and sure enough, there it was.

_Thank god!_

I lowered my mouth to his, allowing my lips to dance across his. I wanted him to take me, and he did.

With a growl, Eric lifted his lips to meet mine. They were hungry, yet gentle, as they moved with my own. My lips parted slightly needing the intrusion.

I didn't have to wait long before I felt the warmth and sweet essence of Eric's tongue rolling with mine. I moaned contentedly, into his mouth.

Needing to feel more of him, my hands eased their way under the hem of his shirt and combed delicately through the hairs around his naval. Our mouths continued our heated exploration of each other. I hadn't realized Eric's hand had been busy lifting my dress until I felt the warmth of his palm through the thin lace on my bottom.

I felt Eric's fingers graze along the line of my panties and I felt heat rising in my center. I needed to feel his warm fingers inside me. I wiggled my hips against his hand, silently begging for attention. His stiffness grinding into my hip fed my desire for him.

Eric, sensing what I wanted, slipped his fingers under the hem of my panties and rubbed gently along my moist folds. I flinched at the contact and lost my balance, sending us both toppling off the tiny couch onto the floor.

Thank goodness Eric caught most of his weight on his arm, because he certainly would have crushed me.

"Ouch." I said grabbing the back of my head that banged against the hard wood floors.

I couldn't hold the laughter in as it bubbled up my throat and out of my mouth, in hysterical gasps. The odd position in which we landed had Eric's arm wedged between my bottom and the floor, and his hand was still inside my panties. But I couldn't control my fit of laughter. It only took Eric a moment before he joined me in the bout of giggles.

The vibrations of his deep laughter sent my body convulsing beneath him, which caused a whole new sensation.

I gripped the back of his hair firmly and brought his mouth down to mine. The slow progression from moments ago was replaced with a sudden sense of urgency. I sought out his tongue with my own in a frenzied assault.

Eric's body seemed to have some sort of bizarre effect on my brain function. I didn't need to be making out with him. I needed to talk to him. But here I was devouring him for all he was worth, and it was beginning to look as if I wouldn't be stopping too soon.

"Eric." I tried to speak, although it came out weak and airy.

"Shhh, let me take care of you lover." He said just as breathlessly.

"But…" I started. Only to be stopped when Eric lifted me and sat me on the couch, with him resting between my thighs on his knees. "No, Eric. We need to talk." I pushed, unconvincingly, at his chest.

"We will talk." He stated firmly before softening his tone and speaking again. "First, I must taste you."

_Oh, god!_

I was freaking out. I had never had that done before. But did I want him to? My body answered my silent questions for me as Eric began kissing along the length of my thighs, paying equal attention to both of them.

His slow progression was torture. The ache for attention, my center was yearning for, was only fed more when his hands reached the tops of my panties and tugged gently, requesting access. I lifted my hips slightly to allow him to slip them down. His fingers digging slightly into the flesh of my thighs made my entire body burn with desire at his touch.

"Oh, god!" I moaned as Eric's tongue licked the sensitive flesh at the tops of my inner thighs.

I heard him snicker, as he spoke sending his hot breath across my heated and now moistened flesh. "You haven't felt **anything** yet, lover." His voice was low, husky, and full of arrogance.

"Eric." I whined. My body was aching from head to toe with desire and need for release.

I felt his breath fan across my center as he hovered there for a moment. "Look at me, Sookie." He commanded and I obeyed. I wasn't in any place to argue. At that moment, he could have asked me to bark like a dog and I would have.

Eric's fingers parted my lips tenderly, as he brought his warm tongue down onto my swollen folds

"Ughhh!" I sighed at the contact, it felt so good. My eyes rolled into my head uncontrollably as my back arched against the couch, pushing my center harder into his lapping tongue.

Eric stopped his ministrations and spoke again. "Watch me, lover." My eyes popped open reflexively and sought out his. They were filled with desire and I couldn't break the trance if I tried. "You are mouthwatering." He purred.

His tongue began drawing a torturous line up and down my slit, pausing at my swollen nub to circle it and nip at it with his teeth. My hips bucked into his mouth of their own accord, as strange gurgled moans of pleasure escaped my lips.

I ran my fingers through the length of his hair and gripped him tightly against me, as his tongue lapped my juices up expertly and hungrily.

"So good, Sookie." I heard him mumble. I felt his fingers take the place of his tongue and begin rubbing gently along my opening.

"Eric, please." I moaned. The desperation was completely obvious in my voice.

"Patience, lover. I want to savor your delicious flavor." Eric's voice was dripping with desire and his fingers were taunting the opening to my aching walls, which were begging for his attention.

Eric's tongue began licking and circling my swollen nub, causing my hips to buck into him. The pressure that was building from somewhere deep in my stomach seemed to ripple outward with every movement of his tongue and fingers.

I felt his fingers pause at my entrance only for a moment. I froze with anticipation. The only movement was my head that was begging for him to continue, as I gnawed nervously at the swollen flesh of my bottom lip. Eric's long finger delved deep into my moist walls and curled its way back out again.

I made a sound of mumbled pleasure that sounded like "Gruu huh," as he continued to massage the ridges within me.

His finger moved expertly, tracing the walls and seeming to memorize my every crevice. I could already feel the pressure building up to my exquisite release, from the torturous waiting and teasing.

Between Eric's tongue pressing and circling my nub and his finger curling in and out of me, it soon felt like I was going to explode. The pleasure was intense. I was bucking against him and moaning incoherently, completely wrapped up in the blissful sensation.

Eric pulled his finger completely out and I whined at the loss. His tongue continued to lap away at my nub using a bit more pressure now, making me lift my hips into him.

"Let go, lover. Come for me." Eric said as he plunged his finger deep within my aching, wet walls.

His finger curled up and turned, hitting a different spot and massaging frantically at the sensitive area.

"Ericc, Ughh!" I moaned, signaling my imminent release.

His teeth found my swollen bundle of nerves and he sucked it hard into his mouth, as his finger continued it massaging plunges within. The pressure, which had just built and built, finally reached its beautiful crescendo, toppling me over the glorious edge.

It sent me on the most intense wave of pleasure that I had ever felt. My every nerve seemed to be on fire and tingling with sensations I had never felt before. His name came out of my mouth in a moaned shout as he rode me through the toe-curling orgasm.

Eric removed his mouth and his finger gently away from me, only to lift his finger to his mouth and lick away my juices there. I smiled hazily at him, a complete pile of jell-o. He handed me my panties and took the seat next to me, tracing circles into my upturned palm.

"I didn't think it possible," he started "But you are even more beautiful when you come." He finished with the crooked grin that I was becoming so fond of.

"Thank you." I said, not really knowing what to say, and slipped my panties on.

What was I supposed to say? I really had no clue. I did have the passing thought that I should reciprocate. But I hadn't the slightest clue where to start. So I decided to try.

I reached for his belt and began fumbling with the buckle, but he grabbed my hands to stop me. I looked up to him expectantly.

"I want to take care of you." I said as I locked eyes with him.

"All in good time, lover." He said calmly.

"But…" I started, but Eric put a finger on my lips hushing me.

"Come on." He said pulling me to my feet and towards the door. "Let's go eat."

I slipped on my shoes and locked the door behind us.

"What, you didn't eat enough already?" I said with a snicker.

**A/N: You gotta love those lemons.**

**Now give me my chocolate and press that little green button.**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing.**

**MUAW!**


	17. Mr Smooth Talker

**A/N: I know it has been forever it seems since I have updated this story, but my other story has been consuming my entire mind. I sat down and stared at the screen for 2 hours yesterday trying to get this one out, but it wouldn't let me until I finished the next chapter of Hershey's Kisses. So finally I could sit down and get something out for this one. Sorry, please forgive me.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews my fun little stories, you guys are fab!**

**Big Big super mega thanks to my beta Shutterbugmom, who so wonderfully got this back to me and made it pretty for you folks. She is awesome, what can I say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. **

**EPOV**

Sookie and I made our way to the diner on the corner. We took a seat in the back booth. When she sat further away than I liked, I put an arm around her and pulled her against my hip. We sat elbow to elbow and stared at the menu, both of us silent.

I could tell she was feeling a bit uncomfortable about what had happened, only moments ago. So, I wrapped her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

To say I was happy would have been an understatement. I was ecstatic. Sookie is incredible. Her taste, her scent, her body, everything about her had me completely enthralled.

When the words left my mouth, that I would let her take care of me later, I knew something was wrong. Maybe not wrong, but different for sure. It wasn't about me. And I certainly didn't want to push her to do something she wasn't ready for.

Although, I knew for sure I was going to have a serious case of blue balls. I think my jeans now have a perfect indention of the shape of my cock imbedded in the fabric. I knew my turn would come, and it would be worth the wait.

"What will you have, Sookie?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Well…" she started, scouring the menu thoroughly. "I think I'll have the club sandwich. What about you?"

"I always have the same thing." I said with a wink. I reached to put my arm around her shoulder and waved to the waitress and put in our order.

"Tuna melt?" She said, with her nose crinkled up in disgust.

"True, it looks like something straight out of _Night of the Living Dead_, but it's delicious." I defend, laughing at her disapproving shrug. "I'll let you try a bite."

"Oh, no you won't, mister." She said. I couldn't help but to laugh at her tinkling voice, when she is trying to be authoritative. "Anything with the word 'melt' in it, you can pretty much count me out."

She is a lot like her grandmother, full of spunk and life. I guess that is why I liked her grandmother so much from the start. I even found her little attempt to cop a feel endearing. Hey, who could deny the little lady? She has lived long enough to deserve to do whatever she wishes.

"So…" Sookie started, then shoved a mouthful of her sandwich into her tiny mouth. "About our little talk." She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, I am all ears." I replied and turned to face her.

"I just…" she paused, seeming to search for the right words. "I don't know what we are, and I can't let this… whatever, continue without knowing."

I smiled at her knowingly. "Relax, Sookie. I do not take my commitments lightly."

"What commitment?" She started and held a hand up for me to wait. "I have about as much experience with relationships as you have with cooking." She said with a laugh. "And I have no clue how to do any of this."

I can't help but to join her laughter before I speak. "Tell me what you want, Sookie and you can have it." I almost don't believe what is coming out of my mouth, but as the words leave, I knew I meant them. "I would love nothing more than to call you mine." I said and then kissed the worried lines out of her forehead.

"You can't own a person, Eric." She said with a snicker. "Seriously, Eric I am not the kind of girl that goes around and does the kind of thing that we just did with anybody." She finished a beautiful shade of red coloring her cheeks.

"You don't want to be mine?" I asked sincerely.

"Eric, as much as I like the idea of you and me, I don't know if I expect anything from you given my previous experiences." Her face fell slightly at the end of her statement and I lifted her chin to raise her eyes to mine.

"I am not every other guy you have dated, Sookie." I said seriously.

"There are no guys plural, Eric, only one. And he…" She paused. "Well let's just say, he was not patient. I can't do this if I even remotely think that you are with anyone else." She finished.

"I want no other, Sookie. And, as I have said, I am not anybody else. I can be patient, and I will wait for you to be ready. I will not push you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No, you will just sell me off to the highest bidder." She laughed.

"Speaking of which, I think you owe me an evening out." I said with a smile. "How do you feel about Friday? Are you working?" I asked.

"I am off Friday, Lafayette is working that shift, but I won't continue this unless I know you are as much mine as I am yours." She replied seriously.

"You can't own a person, Sookie." I replied, using her words from earlier. "However, I am yours, if you are mine." I said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She replied with a simple nod, and I felt my chest rise with pride as I pulled her even closer to my side. The fact that she was conceding to allow me to call here mine, made me extremely happy.

Now, I only needed to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do now.

**SPOV**

To say I was grateful for Eric not pushing me to do anything I wasn't ready for would have been an understatement. It made me like him all the more. And now that we had, to put it mildly, committed ourselves to one another, I was just as happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Ok, so where will we go on Friday?" I asked, implying a not-so subtle agreement to go out with him.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out on Friday." He said in that ultra-sexy, low voice of his that seemed to melt my panties into nothing. I was so out of my league with this man.

"Hmmm, what kind of trouble are you going to get me in, Mr. Smooth Talker?" I replied.

"Well, I promise not to get you in any more trouble than you want to be in." He whispered in my ear and I swear if my panties hadn't disappeared moments ago, they sure would have just then.

I knew that two could play that game. "Eric?" I said in a low voice and brought my lips to graze against his neck as I spoke my next line. "You know it's not polite to tease someone in a public place." I finished my licking the edge of his earlobe and chanced a downward glance. Sure enough it had the effect I was going for and I saw the very apparent tent in his pants.

"Hmmm, I am very well aware of how that could be perceived as annoying." His voice was but a whisper, and I knew he was ready to go. "You want to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said, and began to scoot out of the booth. Only one thing could have ruined this moment, and he was walking our direction.

"Shit." I muttered loud enough for Eric to hear me and his eyes followed mine and found their target.

"Lafayette?" Eric said. "What are you doing here?" he finished as he pulled some cash out of his wallet and set it on the table for the waitress.

"Eating." He replied simply. "But I should be asking you two the same thing. You guys mind if I join you?" Lafayette said as he took the seat next to me.

"Of course not, but we were about to head out." I said taking Eric's hand in mine.

"Ooh honey, don't let me interrupt nothin'." He responded. "Looks like you two have had a good time." I noticed as his eyes lingered in the direction of Eric's tented pants and felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Lafayette!" I chided him and slapped his hand bringing him out of his trance. He looked up at me and winked.

"Shit, sit back down, sister. I promise I'll be a good girl." Lafayette said placing his hands in front of his chest in prayer position.

I slumped back against the booth in defeat and released Eric's hand, letting out a deep breath. "So how did everything go last night?" I asked not wanting to be completely rude.

"Everything went fab! But I should be asking about your big night, baby. How'd you like her ensem', Boss man?" He asked shooting a wink in Eric's direction.

Eric cleared his throat before speaking. "She looked beautiful, as she always does." He replied wrapping an arm around my back protectively. Without even thinking, I sank into the little crook between his shoulder and chest, as if it were built just for me.

"She looked fuckin' edible." Lafayette chimed in as he shooed the waitress to fetch his meal.

I felt Eric's agreement rumble in his chest and squeezed his thigh. Which was meant to be a warning, but he stiffened against me and a low hiss escaped his lips.

Oops!

"Don't mind me, you two." Lafayette purred with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You won't see me turning my eyes from a voyeuristic opportunity. I can just imagine how fuckin' hot you two is together. Mmm hmm!" He finished.

"Lafayette, you know I won't stand for that dirty mouth of yours. So, if you want us to sit with you, you need to keep it shut." I commanded.

He did, thank goodness. He ate his meal and we had pleasant, clean conversation for the duration. I was kind of worried about it being a bit uncomfortable with Eric being my boss and all, but it wasn't. No one even seemed to care, except for me.

After everything was eaten and the checks were paid, Eric had insisted on paying Lafayette's too, which I thought was nice, we said our goodbye's and made our separate ways.

Eric and I walked towards the apartments in silence, just enjoying the night. I intertwined my fingers with his and swung them gently together at my side. I was happy. It had been a good day.

Eric had, not only met my Gran, but they hit it off. Not to mention the mind blowing orgasms I have had today. That definitely makes for a good day. But Eric and I had come to a mutual agreement and that made me feel a lot better about our little sexual encounters. I was genuinely happy. I could almost have whistled.

"So." I said to Eric as we walked. "I work tomorrow. Will I get to see you?" I asked trying desperately not to sound like I would be sad if I didn't, which I would be.

"I will be in tomorrow evening. I would love it if you would cook for me again." He responded and brought my hand to his mouth, leaving a hot kiss that sent shivers running through my entire body.

"Well, we'll just have to see if my schedule will allow it." I replied.

"Wait." Eric said pulling me to a stop as we reached the entrance to the apartment building. "It has been a really good day." His eyes caught mine and I could read the sincerity in them.

"Yes, it was a great day." I agreed wholeheartedly.

"I almost wish it didn't have to end." Eric said pulling our clasped hands up to rest over his heart.

"Me too." I said taking a step closer to him.

"Sookie." Eric lowered his mouth to rest on mine, waiting for me to make the first move.

I wanted to so badly I could fell it in my bones. I wanted to kiss him forever. I wanted no other lips on mine as long as I lived. Just thinking about it made me shiver with desire. I lifted my heels and closed the distance between us.

My lips found his in a gentle caress as they moved together rhythmically. His lips were a perfect fit for mine, seeming to fill in all the gaps exactly where they were supposed to. I felt as Eric's hot breath fanned across my lips and took the opportunity to let my tongue escape my mouth and seek out his. Our mouths continued the silent dance until I felt my breath become heavy and ragged and noticed I had wrapped my body around his in a manner that was not for the public eye.

I pulled back slightly, only breaking the kiss for a moment before his mouth found mine again. It felt as if nothing else in the world existed. Our lips and tongues moved against each others in a heated frenzy of passion and desire.

"Eric." I sighed against his mouth, never breaking contact. "I should go home." I said it even though I didn't mean it, because my mouth continued to assault his.

Eric brought his hand to grip the back of my head as he deepened the kiss. The low groan that rumbled in his chest seemed to reverberate throughout my entire body. His hand wrapped around my waist possessively to bring me closer to him and I felt his apparent arousal press into my stomach. My hands grasped desperately at the fabric of his jeans until they found the heat of his flesh under the hem of his shirt.

It was beginning to feel as if I would strip him of his clothing and devour him there on the sidewalk. And I probably would have had someone clearing their throat not interrupted us. We both broke apart unwillingly and breathlessly and turned to see who it was.

_Fuck me!_

As if just to rain on my perfect day, there he stood.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bill?" I hissed.

**A/N: Dang it, another cliffy. Don't go throwin rocks at me, I am working on the next chappy, I promise.**

**Show me a little love by pressing the green button. I do love chocolate.**

**Hey, for all you new or wannabe writers out there check out the new contest that is going on. It may seem intimidating to write something, but there ain't nothin' to it but to do it. I am including the link so be sure you go check it out. **

**.net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries**


	18. Ms Salacious

**A/N: I know you all were so excited about Bill showing up. So here he is, enjoy.**

**Thanks as always to everyone that reads, alerts, and especially takes the time to review, it does a heart good.**

**Of course, this chapter along with all the rest of them for that matter would be a hot mess if it weren't for my awesome beta Shutterbugmom, she is fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately.**

**SPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here, Bill" I asked taking a defensive step forward.

"I have missed you Sookie. Who is your friend?" Bill asked nodding in Eric's direction.

"This…" I started, grabbing Eric's hand and pulling him towards me. "Is my boyfriend, Eric Northman." I finished, lifting my chin defiantly.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Eric said, as he held his hand out for Bill to shake.

Bill took his hand and a step forward in attempt to intimidate Eric as he spoke. "Bill Compton." He said in a hard cold voice.

I swear, if we were not in public I would have suggested that they just whip it out right then and there. They were still shaking hands, each in attempt to show their dominance. Even I knew that Eric would win in that department.

I stepped between the silent alpha male struggle going on and spoke to Eric. "Let's go home."

"Don't tell me you are living with this man, Sookie?" Bill growled.

"Not that it is any of your business if I was, but no I am not." I spat right back at him.

"She is a prude, this one." Bill said to Eric with that thin lipped grin I have grown to hate. "Don't expect her to be putting out too soon."

Eric took a step forward and I swear he growled but I placed my palm on his chest and urged him back. I turned to face Bill and pulled my hand back and swung it forward as hard as I could, catching him right in the jaw with the palm of my hand. A loud 'whack' and the sound of Bill's breath escaping his lips caused Eric to snort.

"I don't want to see you here any more Bill. Ever!" I shouted. "And just so that you know, not that it is any of your business, but Eric takes very good care of me in that department. Not like you ever could." I finished turning on my heels and pulling Eric with me.

"You amaze me every second of the day." Eric whispered low in my ear wrapping his arm around me protectively.

I lifted my heels and placed a kiss on his jaw, whispering "Thanks" into his neck.

If I wasn't so pissed about the confrontation with Bill, I may have been more touched by his statement. As it was, I was so furious I jammed my thumb pressing the elevator button. My foot was tapping anxiously as I waited and I kept peaking over my shoulder waiting for Bill to return.

"Sookie?" Eric said as he gripped my waist tighter, I looked up to meet his eyes and forgot my worries, if only for a moment. "Why do you let him get to you? He's not worthy of your time, or your anxiety. He is filth." Eric hissed.

"I just…" I stammered. "He just…" I could not find the words to describe why he had me so flustered. "He is my ex." Well, that said it all as far as I was concerned.

"You can trust me, you know?" Eric said as he pulled me into the elevator.

"I know, I just really don't want to talk about it right now." I replied. The last thing I wanted to do was think about Bill and our history.

So, I pushed all my negative thoughts aside and pressed my body against Eric's. He stumbled into the back of the elevator, as I pressed my lips to his. I picked right back up where we had been interrupted before.

"Sookie?" Eric said against my lips. I simply moaned my reply into his mouth. "Your floor." He managed as his hands gripped the fabric of my dress, holding me to him.

"Yes." I said breathlessly as I put a little distance between our melded bodies. "Well, goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight, Sookie." Eric said bringing his lips to mine once more.

I may have lingered a little longer than necessary, but I eventually pulled away and allowed the doors to close in front of me. I turned towards my apartment and nearly skipped the remaining distance to my door. I couldn't believe how much had changed in the past week.

I had not only met a new guy, but started a new job that I loved and I was growing to like Eric more and more. He was definitely not something I had planned for, but it was a pleasant surprise.

I pulled my keys out and reached for the door. I guess that was the first time I had looked up, or I wouldn't have gotten out of the sticking elevator.

"What now, Bill? Do you want me to call the cops?" I shouted taking a few steps back. The look on his face was frightening.

"You assaulted me!" Bill shouted as he gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I should call the cops on you." He said as he leaned down to stick his nose in my hair. "You smell like him." He growled.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and tried to free my hand, unsuccessfully. "Bill, if you do not let me go right now I swear to god I will scream 'rape' at the top of my lungs!"

He released me and leaned back against the wall in a fit of laughter. "Are you afraid of me, Sookie?"

"Should I be?" I hissed and took another step back away from him. "How did you find out where I live?" I asked.

"The internet." Bill stated matter-of factly. "It is a very reliable source."

"What do you want?" I spat.

"You, Sookie. Only you." He said with that evil glint back in his eyes.

"You need to leave. Now! Or I will call the cops."

"Very well. But know this, I will have my eye on you." He warned as he made his way to the stairwell.

"Shit." I muttered when he was out of sight.

I unlocked my door and made my way in, locking it, and the deadbolt, and the chain behind me. I stormed straight back to the balcony doors and double checked them too. With everything locked up nice and tight I relaxed a bit and went to take a shower.

Bill had always been a little creepy but this was a completely different side of him that I had never seen before. And frankly, I was scared to death. With every little sound I heard I would peak my head out of the shower to make sure no one was busting the door down.

When I was finally cleaned and dressed in my matching cotton tank and shorts, I sat on the couch with a book, hoping to relax. I wasn't very successful. Every time I heard something I found my ear pressed against the door, silently wishing I had a peek hole, so I could see what was going on.

"Damn it!" I shouted to my empty apartment.

I felt trapped and paranoid. I tried thinking of Eric, but that only made me wish he was here. Which really just made me feel weak and needy, and I hated that feeling. I tried to lie down and go to sleep, but I just kept tossing and turning, imagining Bill breaking down my door in the middle of the night. This was not going to work.

I shrugged myself out of the bed grabbed my keys and purse and went to the elevator. After pressing the 'up' button I almost lost my nerve, but I knew for sure I would get absolutely no sleep if I didn't do something. So I stepped in and hit the button for Eric's floor and up I went.

I got to his door and knocked lightly. When he didn't answer right away, I turned to leave. It was almost midnight after all. But just as I reached the elevator I heard his voice behind me.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was low and questioning. Obviously wondering what the heck I was doing there in my night clothes no less.

I took a hesitant step forward as I spoke. "Can I stay here tonight?" My voice was shakier than I would have liked.

My face must have given some of my fear away, even though I was trying to hide it. "What happened?" Eric said stepping out of his door and into the hall towards me.

_Holy mother of…_

It was then that I saw that he had just gotten out of the shower and was now standing in front of me dripping with water and clad only in a thin white towel, wrapped seductively low around his hips. I think I groaned a little, but I couldn't be sure. He was just standing there waiting for me to say something and I would have, if I could have found my mouth. As it was, I think it had fallen to the floor and melted.

My eyes raked over the exposed flesh of his chest and watched the droplets of water trail down the impeccable sculpture, until they disappeared into the towel. Oh, how I wished to be that little trail of moisture that graced the flawless lines of his muscles. My eyes, which were locked on his bare chest like heat seeking missiles, slowly made the trail up to where the water was dripping from his hair.

Before I even realized it had happened, my fingers reached up to trace the trail form the dip in his collar bone to the top of his naval. "Beautiful" escaped my lips in a near mumble as a low rumble resonated in Eric's chest. My eyes finally found his and discovered they were full of heat. I suspected I had a similar look in my eyes, seeing as how I was staring at him as if I would lick every drop of water from his flesh. And boy, was I thirsty. I licked my lips, suddenly needing the extra moisture there.

"Sookie?" The restraint was apparent in Eric's normally smooth voice. "What's going on?" I could see the concern in his eyes, but it came a distant second to the lust I saw burning within them.

I tried to regain some semblance of bodily function as I spoke, "Bill came to my apartment. It just kind of had me freaked out. So, do you mind?" I heard the shakiness in my voice, but this time it wasn't from fear for my life, more like fear for my virginity. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Sure, Sure. Come on in." Eric said placing his hand on the small of my back as I stepped forward.

That was my undoing. The heat coming through the thin fabric of my barely there pajamas was simply too much. I lurched forward as quickly as I could desperate to put some distance between his hot flesh, which was begging for me to lick it dry, and my own, which felt clammy, tingly, and itched for his hands to explore every inch. The lascivious thoughts coming from my head most definitely weren't those of a lady.

I fell into a seated position on the couch searching for air and trying like hell to get my head back on straight. My face fell into my waiting hands.

"Did he do this?" Eric growled as he lifted my wrist indicating the ring of bruised flesh around it.

I hadn't even noticed, so I just shrugged indifferently. Right now, the only thing I could focus on was the fact that Eric had stepped close enough so that his naval was lined up directly with my eyes. My fingers twitched with desire. They ached to reach for the tiny white towel separating me from the rest of his magnificent flesh. The apparent tenting of the towel told me he wasn't completely consumed with the idea of talking. My mouth watered in anticipation. All I had to do was reach my fingers in and tug slightly, and the towel would fall free to the floor.

So, that is exactly what I did.

**A/N: Oh snap! Did I leave you guys hangin' again? Hehehe. You know I won't take too long to update.**

**Be sure to press the little green button down there and tell me your thoughts, even if you hate me right now. I promise I'll send you some love in the next chappy.**

**MUAW!!!**


	19. Mr Gracious Plenty

**A/N: As promised…enjoy the lemons. I know you are all anxious to get to the good stuff, so I'll keep it short.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you all amaze me thanks for taking the extra second to let me know your thoughts and also for putting up with my evil cliffies.**

**Huge thanks to my beta Shutterbugmom, she keeps me from committing so many verbal crimes, that I wouldn't even want you to know about. Any remaining mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**SPOV**

My eyes opened wide to take in the sight of Eric before me, only to have him catch the damned towel just as I was about to see the goods. I sighed internally and may have made a face.

"Sookie, you need to tell me what happened." Eric said calmly.

I huffed all the air out of my lungs in one big 'whoosh' before speaking. "Not right now, Eric." I wrapped my hand around Eric's wrist that was holding the towel over his manhood that I was so eager to see. "Right now, I want to take care of you." I tugged on his wrist.

His eyes caught mine and my teeth gnawed anxiously at my bottom lip. I saw the same fire in his eyes that I certainly felt reflecting in mine, as he slowly loosened his fingers and released the towel to the floor.

_Oh. My. God._

If my jaw had not already been on the floor, it certainly was now. I had felt it in my hand, so I knew it was big. But I was not prepared at all, for the sight before me. It was huge. I was scared to death of it. I felt that I might hyperventilate.

It was beautiful. My mouth watered in anticipation. I wanted to taste it. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to feel it in my mouth. I wanted to please him with my mouth. I licked my lips anxiously as my hand reached out and gripped his shaft firmly. He flinched slightly at the sudden contact.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was barely audible, but I knew he was trying to argue.

"Shush," I put my fingers over his parted lips. "Please let me do this." I urged and nudged him to sit on the couch.

He obeyed hesitantly and I situated myself on my knees on the floor and wedged my body between his thighs. Eric was still leaning forward, almost hovering over me, so I lifted my mouth to his. His lips were warm, wet, and moved fluidly against mine as I sought his tongue out with my own. Our tongues and lips danced with each others until we were both panting.

I pulled my lips from his and pushed slightly at his chest to urge him to sit back. My hands fell to rest against his thighs and I roamed the beautiful muscles tenderly and strategically. This was partially to stall, because I was rather intimidated by his width. I didn't know if it would even fit in my mouth. And also partially so I could memorize ever inch of his magnificent flesh. He really was beautiful, from head to toe.

My hands trailed the length of his thighs and came to rest at his hips. I took my right hand and wrapped it gently but firmly around the base of his shaft and let my left hand trail around to his magnificent behind, which had been begging for me to touch it since I saw the curve of it underneath the little flimsy towel.

A low moan hummed in my throat as I slowly lowered my mouth to his stiffness. I was nervous as hell and had no clue what to do. The only thing I had ever been told was that teeth were not good. So I tried to keep that in mind when my lips made contact.

At first I just kissed my way up his length dragging my tongue up to the tip to catch the fluid that had escaped. I wanted to taste him, all of him. When I reached the tip and flicked my tongue at the swollen flesh, Eric jerked. I almost pulled back thinking I had done something wrong, but he didn't stop me so I continued.

I twirled my tongue around the swollen tip and brought my lips around it. I lowered my lips down his length, taking in as much as I could. But there was no way I could get it all in my mouth so I used my hand to grip the rest. He felt smooth but hard in my mouth, and I could feel every vein and ripple with my tongue as I made my way back up his length.

"Fuck, Sookie." Eric growled and I felt his fingers grip into my hair guiding me gently and eagerly.

His pleasure drove me harder and further, feeding my desire. I wanted to bring him as much pleasure as I could. I sucked harder up and down his length, hollowing out my cheeks with every pull upward and twisting my tongue around him with every descent. He groaned appreciatively.

When I felt his hand slip down the top of my shirt to massage my hardened nipple I couldn't help the moan that reverberated in my throat. No sooner than I had made the sound, Eric had pushed me away and lifted me off the floor by my waist. I was shocked.

"W… what? Did… did I do something wrong? I… I'm sorry." I stammered.

"No,Shhh. You did nothing wrong." Eric said quickly. "I need to taste you." He finished, tugging at the fabric of my tiny shorts.

"But…" I started but Eric put a finger over my mouth.

"Turn this way." Eric said as he laid back on the couch and lifted me over the top of him and wrapped my legs around his head.

I could feel his warm ragged breath on my thigh, but I didn't let that distract me from what I wanted to be doing. He was lined up perfectly with my mouth, so I lowered my lips around him once again. I simply felt as if I couldn't get enough of him. His skin was delicious and he smelled like Irish spring and the distinct masculine scent that was just him.

I was so intent on what I was doing that I hadn't even felt Eric remove my bottoms until his tongue licked its way up my slit. I gasped at the contact and nearly lost my rhythm. I forced myself to stay focused on moving up and down his delicious length even when he slid his finger into my aching walls.

"Gruugh!" I mumbled around him when he slid in the second finger.

The sensation was too much. His fingers pumped me rhythmically as his tongue assaulted my swollen nub with practiced swirls and flicks. I was trying so hard to stay focused as I sucked my way up and down his length, but as I felt the pressure building in my stomach it became increasingly harder.

I felt Eric swell within my mouth and was pretty certain that he was about to reach his release. He growled against my nub and assaulted it ferociously as his fingers pumped me harder and faster causing my walls to spasm around him in a delicious wave of pleasure. I moaned around him and concentrated as hard as I could as I moved my mouth forcefully up and down him.

At first he groaned loudly and I felt the warm salty fluid fill my mouth, but that wasn't it. With the next pulse it hit the back of my throat on the way down so hard I nearly gagged, but I swallowed him greedily, enjoying the sensation of him pulsing within my mouth as I finished riding out my beautiful release.

I swirled my tongue around him lazily cleansing it of all the salty fluid that tingled on its way down my throat until he began to jerk away from me. Apparently he was sensitive after orgasm, so I released him from my mouth. Eric's tongue was still lapping away at my own fluids. I had to clear my throat to bring him back to earth.

"You just taste so damn good." He growled against me and then reluctantly released me so I could sit comfortably across his lap.

He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and pulled me across his bare flesh. Even though I just had a powerful orgasm, I couldn't help the tingles of desire that rippled throughout my body feeling his warm skin across mine.

"So, lover?" Eric started as he handed me my bottoms. "Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"

"It was nothing, Eric. Really." I replied slipping on my now soiled bottoms. I was suddenly nervous and cleared my throat. Before I could think about it, I asked. "Was that… Did I do ok?" It came out in a mumbled whisper.

"You…" Eric said leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw as he pulled me back up against his chest. "Were perfect. It was perfect. Amazing." His warm breathe fanned across my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, but I am pretty tired." I said with a yawn. And I was, but I was also trying to avoid telling him the details of my run-in with Bill.

"Come on." Eric said, lifting me from his lap and pulling me towards his room.

A mumbled "Wow" escaped my lips as I took in the sight of Eric's bare behind striding in front of me. It was the finest ass I have ever seen. Not that I had seen a lot, but wow. It was beautiful. My fingers twitched with the urge to touch it again, now that I could see it.

"See something you like?" Eric said over his shoulder, giving me the beautiful cocky grin of his.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed as I spoke. "Not really." I couldn't help the guilty grin that spread across my face as he snickered and tugged me to his room.

I felt the panic bubble up in my throat. He wanted me to sleep with him. Could I sleep with him? I didn't know. Did I want to sleep with him? Oh god, yes. But I was nervous as a kitten in a tree. I knew for sure there was no way I could sleep if he was naked.

"Can you put something on?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a demand but it did.

Eric laughed a loud bellowing laugh as he pulled away from me and slipped a pair of pants out of his dresser. "Do I scare you, Sookie?" He grumbled through his laugh as he took two large stalking steps towards me.

"Not hardly." I lied. "But there is no way I am sleeping alone tonight, and also no way I can sleep knowing you are naked next to me. I am still a lady, no matter what just happened." I defended.

Ok, so maybe I wasn't a true lady. More like a ridiculously lustful lady, who didn't think she could keep her hands off of him, if he wasn't clothed. Maybe not even then, but I wasn't about to feed his already bloated ego.

"You mind if I use your restroom to get cleaned up?" I asked as he slid his pants on, without underwear I might add. I didn't miss that fact, with me and my new dirty mind.

"Sure." Eric responded and pointed me in the direction of his bathroom. He was still trying to hide his laughter, from my obvious attempts at nonchalance.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I tried my best to clean up my woman parts. The fact that my poor panties were stained certainly did nothing to help my case. So reluctantly I left them off and returned to find Eric lounging under the covers with his arms stretched behind his head.

"If you didn't know it so well already, I'd tell you how really beautiful you are." I laughed.

Eric snorted and lifted his hand to beckon me to him. I crawled in awkwardly next to him and pulled the covers over my bottom half. His arms came around my waist and pulled my back up against his chest in one fluid movement, leaving me no time to protest. And once I was there I didn't want to. It felt like home. Like that spot had been carved out especially for me. So I curled up nice and tight and weaved my fingers through his that were resting across my stomach.

"Are you ready to talk now? Because I am not going to let you sleep until you do." Eric purred into my ear.

So help me, I don't know if it was because I was so relaxed or tired or what but, I did. I was more comfortable with Eric than I had ever felt and I didn't want to keep anything from him, I felt I could trust him with my life.

So I told him everything that had happened with Bill tonight, but I didn't stop there. No, I told him about our relationship and how he had tried pressuring me into sex and dumped me when I didn't put out. I told him about how I had walked in on him and another woman in bed and how it gave me all kinds of trust issues. Don't ask me why, but I wanted to trust Eric, in many ways I already did.

Eric made me promise that I would go to the police station first thing in the morning and get a restraining order. He said I was more than welcome to stay here with him until I felt comfortable. But, I politely declined. There was no way I was letting Bill Compton run me out of my house, like a scared cat. I made him promise he would go with me in the morning. I didn't have a clue what to do and I was really a bit nervous about it.

"Sookie, relax and get some sleep." Eric soothed as he ran his fingers through my hair in a calming manner. "I've got you now, I won't let anything happed to you, ever." His voice was smooth, strong and confident. I believed him completely.

"Goodnight, Eric." I whispered as I brought our entwined fingers to my mouth and kissed the back of his hand.

"Goodnight, Sookie." He responded by kissing the sensitive spot below my ear and nuzzled up into my hair.

I was so relaxed and comfortable that within seconds I was deep asleep, wrapped in Eric's protective arms.

**A/N: Awe… how sweety petey. I didn't leave you with a cliffy either. Ok, now I am off to work on Hershey's Kisses. **

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts. I love every one of them.**

***exits stage left* **


	20. Mr Costner

**A/N: Well, I'll tell you one thing… Eric is a dirty boy. Did we already know that? *nods* But he did his best and was a perfect gentleman. Let's just see what he was thinking…**

**Thanks for everyone that takes the time to read and review. I love you all for it, especially those of you that take the time to review after every chapter. Much love to you guys. **

**Thanks to my wonderful, amazing beta who totes pimps my stuff out. It would be a broken down mess without her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, just play with 'em.**

**EPOV**

To say I was shocked to see Sookie standing outside of my door would have been an understatement. But what was more shocking was my reaction. If I had any less control, I would have pounced on her right then and there. Seeing her in the tiny excuse for a pajama set was almost more than I could bear. I was instantly erect at the sight of her hardened nipples peaking through the thin fabric.

Then she started touching me and I nearly came undone. I was trying my damnedest to stay focused on finding out what had her spooked but she was making it extremely hard. In every fucking sense of the word.

Needless to say, when she tried to rip the towel from me I started thinking less with the head on top of my shoulders. I was going to get to the bottom of what happened. That filth had marked her and if she hadn't stopped me, I would have hunted him down and drained every last drop of blood from his body.

As soon as she started kissing me and touching me, I knew I would never in my life get enough of her. If Sookie had not had her eyes close so tightly, she would have seen all the distorted and horrible faces I was making. Just the feel of her hot little mouth on my cock and I knew it was going to take some sort of miracle for me not to spill my load then.

Her nipples were taunting me as the rubbed up and down the inside of my thighs with her every movement and I simply had to touch them. The noise she makes sends vibrations through my entire body and I was desperate for a distraction. When she thought she had done something wrong, it was all I could do not to laugh. This woman had me about to spill my load in a matter of seconds, and she thought she was doing something wrong.

The distraction doesn't help in the way I was hoping it would, because as soon as I taste her I can feel my release coming ahead full steam. But I try my hardest to hold back until she had reached her release. That in itself was enough to send me over the edge. But god help me, I still wanted more of her.

I pulled her to me and ignored the heat coming off of her center as it grazed my flesh, sending the beast within me that wanted to pillage her and make her mine into near convulsions.

I honestly couldn't help but to enjoy the fact that I was having the same effect on her when I caught her checking me out. She was beautiful and every curve of her body taunted me and teased me. I wanted to lick and kiss every glorious inch of her skin. Sookie excused herself to the bathroom and I used that time to try and clear my head of all the thoughts of having her in my bed, and how I really wanted to HAVE her in my bed. I needed to find out what had happened.

So when she returned, I had screwed my head back into place and I was a bit more focused. So I pulled her close and asked her to tell me what was really going on. She fit so perfectly in my arms; it felt as if she truly belonged there. I held her close and listened to her every word as if I could listen to her talk forever. I was falling hard and falling fast for Sookie Stackhouse; even I could recognize that fact.

If it weren't for her being in my arms when she talked of her ex, I most certainly would have chased down the scum and threatened him within an inch of his life for the things he had done to her. No matter how brave she thought she was or how strong she thought she could be. I knew that if anything ever happened to her, I would kill him, or anyone else that threatened her for that matter. I would give my own life to protect hers.

Strange emotions flooded my body as I curled into her to sleep. But most of all it just felt like home.

**SPOV**

When I awoke, I found that I had not only kicked all the covers off of me in my sleep, but I was wrapped around Eric like he was some sort of security blanket. My left leg was wrapped and twisted around his right and my left arm was draped across his smooth chest. My head had buried itself under his arm to where my nose was practically imbedded in his armpit. I took a deep breath and enjoyed his delicious scent.

_Irish Spring..._

"Sookie?" Eric growled as he stiffened next to me and tapped my hip nervously.

I looked up to him hesitantly, but my eyes didn't make it very far before they noticed the rather large tent in his pants that I was inevitably making worse. "Sorry." I mouthed as I wiggled free and went to the bathroom. I heard Eric gasp as I made it through the door and realized that my pajama bottoms had ridden up in such a way that you could tell I didn't have on any underwear. Double oops.

I cleaned up and returned to find Eric had already dressed, thank goodness. I didn't know how much I could handle of seeing him exposed and aroused today. I'd never get anything done.

I never ever had felt this way with Bill, which was weird. We dated only for about a month, but he never aroused me the way Eric could even with just a look. All I could ever force myself to do was kiss him, and that in its self was work. It felt as if he was trying to make it down to my stomach with his tongue. Maybe it was because, even in my subconscious, I knew what a creepo Bill really was.

Eric followed me to my apartment and waited patiently in the living room while I got dressed for the day. I walked back in the living room to tell him I was ready and had to stifle a laugh. He was standing there in all his six plus feet with his hands crossed in front of him looking like my own personal body guard.

"Come on Kevin." I said with a snicker. "Let's do this." I took his hand as he followed me, laughing.

So the whole restraining order thing was not at all what I had expected. I mean, seriously, what the heck is a piece of paper going to do? But it seemed to give Eric some sort of peace of mind, so I acquiesced.

Eric said he had a lot of paper work and work orders to get done before he came to the restaurant tonight. So, I left him at his office with a kiss that left the both of us breathless and stumbling backwards. Then turned hesitantly toward the elevator to return one of the now fifteen calls I had missed from Amelia.

"God, girl. Where have you been?" Amelia squeaked as her greeting.

"It's a long story. You want to meet for breakfast?" I was starved and she agreed.

"Are you going to spill the beans on what's been going on between you and THE** BOSS**?" She asked just as I was about to hang up.

"Later." I said and then hung up. Let her suffer a bit longer, because lord knows she's going to make me suffer as she strangles every last detail from my big mouth. I knew I'd spill, no matter how much I wanted to leave out.

Amelia had been there for me through a lot, so I trusted her with everything. I never kept secrets from her, for lots of reasons. One, she never judged me. Two, she was just that kind of friend. You know the kind that calls you on your bull, but will hug you all in the same breathe. I loved her.

In spite of everything the only thing I was afraid to tell her about was exactly how hard I had fallen for Eric. I was completely and utterly infatuated with him, maybe even more. I had never felt the kinds of things I was feeling for him. And, it scared the life out of me.

Eric's door was closed when I made it through the lobby and I didn't want to disturb him. Not that I missed him already. Who am I kidding, I was dying to see him and it had only been thirty minutes. But I didn't want anything to keep him from coming to the restaurant tonight. So, I passed it by and was sitting at one of the diner tables on the sidewalk waiting for Amelia within five minutes.

I went ahead and ordered some beignets and a ridiculously expensive coffee with way too much milk, while I waited. Amelia bounced to the seat across from me about five minutes later.

"Hiya Sook." She chirped as she pinched a piece off my beignet. "How are thiiiings?" And the way she said 'things' I knew she was talking about Eric.

"Good, Amelia." I said with a smile. "Really good." Except for the part about Bill.

I must have made a face because Amelia chimed in "What's wrong? He's not pressuring you, is he?"

"No!" I said a bit louder than I needed to. "Eric has been great. Matter of fact, I think I am the one that had been pushing things farther, it seems." I admitted. "Bill showed up last night. Eric made me get a restraining order this morning."

"What?!" Amelia shouted and I hushed her. "What happened? Why would you need a restraining order?"

I told her about what happened the previous night and that I had stayed with Eric, just to be safe. I saw the smile play on her lips when I told her about sleeping with him, but she kept her mouth shut. At least for a minute anyway.

"Sooo… is he anatomically correct?" Amelia purred.

"Amelia!" I chided, unable to hide the blush as it flooded my cheeks.

"Spill."

So I did. I told her only as much as was required, foregoing any embarrassing details. Such as our first encounter and not indulging her when she asked me to 'show' her how big he was.

"Are you trying to sleep your way to the top, Stackhouse?"

"The top of what, exactly?" I said with a laugh. "Besides we aren't sleeping together in that sense. Well, not yet anyway." I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"So, you are planning on doing the deed with him, then." She asked trying her best at nonchalance.

"Planning is way too strong a word. But I'll admit, I have never wanted to so badly in my life." My voice sounded sad and I didn't know if it was because I was scared of actually doing the deed or why my feelings for Eric were so strong.

"So what did Eric have to say about Bill?"

"Not too much, but I'll tell you Amelia, he sure looked like he wanted to kill him. I have never seen someone look so scary. Unfortunately, I just thought it was sexy as heck." I admitted.

Amelia snickered but then looked at me seriously. "You really should be careful, about Bill I mean. If you won't stay with Eric, you could come and stay with me. But this is serious, Sookie, you should take it seriously. I always knew Bill was a creep."

"I won't let him run me from my place Amelia. That would not only make me a coward, but it would make me look weak as well. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Besides, if he comes around again I will call the police." I responded sharply.

"Sometimes Sookie, you just need to let someone else take care of you. Sometimes being so independent will get you in trouble. I'm not saying this to be mean, you know I love you." She paused, and took my hand in hers. "But seriously, your stubborn streak can really be annoying and it could wind up getting you hurt, or worse."

I tried to take her words to heart as we paid the checks, said our goodbyes, and made our separate ways. But, I couldn't help but be pissed off. Not at Amelia, but at Bill for putting me in this situation. I shouldn't have to go running because he insists on being creepy. He never did anything to physically hurt me when we were together. And I seriously doubted if he would ever really do anything to hurt me now. Bill just wanted to scare me.

Boy was I wrong.

**A/N: Come on now, you know I can't resist a cliffy opp. I know I am evil, but I do my best to update quickly and not leave ya hangin' for too long.**

**Now press the little green button and show me some love. It makes me work that much harder.**

**Press it… Thanks!**


	21. Mr Heroic

**A/N: This chapter just didn't want to cooperate with me, but here it is. Thanks for sticking with me and waiting for, what seemed like forever.**

**Also, I have now jumped on the twitter train, so you can follow me evenflo78.**

**Shutterbugmom will be back next chapter, so for this one I go commando. Bear with me.**

**Thanks, as always for reading and reviewing. You guys all know what to say to make a girl feel good.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

When I made it back to the apartments, Eric was leaning out of the office door chatting with Trey behind the counter. I smiled brightly at him when he turned towards me and waved me over to him. It was impossible to control the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach just at the mere sight of him. I made my way to him and he gestured for me to sit while he finished up business chat with Trey.

I twirled my keys around my fingers anxiously as they talked shop, but I couldn't help that my lips twitched into a smile every time I heard Eric's voice. It was just so smooth and cool. It did things to, not only my heart, but my nether regions that I would never want to have to admit to anyone. What could I say? I knew I was a goner.

I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder before he spoke. "I know this sounds crazy, but I've missed you."

I tried desperately not to grin like a little school girl with a crush, but the damn, cheesy smile spread across my face anyway. I did manage to at least keep my voice smooth as I spoke. "I've only been gone a few hours. You couldn't possibly miss me already." I teased, knowing that I felt the same.

He laughed as he pulled me up to him. Eric wrapped his arms around me tightly and I followed suit. I felt his lips touch my forehead for a brief moment and my breath hitched in my throat from that simple act.

"Eric?" I whispered against his chest. He hummed his response, so I continued. "Please tell me you're for real." I said, hiding the desperation in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He responded as he pushed me slightly away from him and lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"I don't know what I mean, really." I said stupidly. "Just being silly is all." I stood on my toes and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Eric deepened the kiss when he pulled me tight against his chest and cradled the back of my neck. I felt myself melt in his arms like a big pile of goo, as his tongue moved smoothly across my parting lips. Our tongues danced briefly until I noticed that I had wrapped my body around him in a rather inappropriate manner. I stepped back, both hesitantly and breathlessly and smiled up at Eric. His lips were swollen and moist from our kiss and I could tell that he was feeling the same as I.

"I should go." I said as I reached for the door. "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Now you know I'll be thinking of you until then." Eric raised his eyebrow at me and gestured to his pants.

"Perv." I giggled and blushed slightly as I slapped his arm and made my way out to the lobby. "You're not the only one." I said just out of his reach and turned to make my way to the elevator. I pressed the button and turned to Eric once again, who was staring at me, unashamed.

Thousands of thoughts were going through my head. I thought about how lucky I was. What did that look mean? Was it a loving look? How could he be so beautiful? Random, incoherent thoughts jumbled in my brain, recklessly. But mostly, I was wondering, how I could be so absolutely head-over-heels for him in the matter of a week. I found it hard to pull my eyes away from him as the elevator dinged upon its arrival and I backed in slowly. The look on Eric's face sent my heart racing and I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt afraid.

Someone's arms gripped around me tightly from behind and my legs automatically went kicking in a fit of panic. My pulse was already racing and I struggled to free my arms that were pinned to my side, but all to no avail. My eyes were locked with Eric's as he raced towards me. There was a sweet, but almost rotten, odor that seemed to be filling my nose. It was then, that I realized my mouth was covered with some sort of rag. That's why I wasn't able to scream.

_Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!_

In a matter of seconds my vision became clouded and I watched as Eric slammed into the shutting elevator door with a muffled thump. I knew it was Bill, even though I couldn't see him. I tried to say something but it just came out muffled and slurred. My movements became weaker with every breath and I couldn't focus on anything.

_Eric, help me please!_

Then, all of a sudden, there was nothing. Only darkness.

**EPOV**

I watched Sookie as she approached the elevator, grinning like a school boy with a crush. I honestly couldn't believe how hard I had fallen for her. Then, of course, the elevator doors had to open and ruin my fucking moment.

"Compton!" I growled and took off towards the closing doors.

That fuck had her in his arms. I could see her fighting and my vision blurred red with rage. I knew that if he did anything to hurt even one, single, fucking hair on her body, I would kill him. I would rip his head off with my bare hands, if I could only get to him fast enough. As it was, I slammed into the closing elevator doors at full speed, leaving dents in the outer doors.

"Fuck!" I shouted and slammed my fist against the doors once again and focused my thoughts to my options.

"Fire escape!" I shouted. "Trey, call the cops and watch the stairwell and the elevator!" I ordered and shot out of the front door as fast as my legs would carry me.

_The filth. The scum. The son of a bitch. _

I would rip him limb from limb. My pulse soared and the wind ripped across my face sending my hair flying out behind me.

_Not her, not her, not her._

My thoughts were consumed, not only by rage, but by Sookie. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I would do with myself. I could do nothing but pray that I made it in time. I slowed just as I reached the bottom of the fire escape.

My breath was raged from running and from the fury that was flowing freely through me. I relished in the sensation and used it to focus more clearly. I watched from around the corner, in order to maintain the element of surprise.

_The fuck!_

There he was, carrying Sookie over his shoulder, apparently having knocked her out somehow. I watched him descend step by step, until he reached the final flight of stairs. That was when Bill saw me.

I stepped out of the shadows and turned to glare up at him. I knew then, that if I had lasers for eyes, he would have been nothing but a fucking pile of ash. As he very rightfully deserved.

"You will never have her." He shouted and I lunged.

I took two steps at a time, until I was standing beneath him. "Give her to me, she is mine." I growled.

He laughed. The fucking shit laughed. He didn't know that he had, absolutely no chance of winning this battle. I would tear him to shreds and sleep like a baby tonight. But the pissant had other plans, as he let Sookie fall to the grated stairs beneath him.

_You dropped her you fuck!_

I growled and watched as she tumbled down to my feet. The crunching sound of a bone breaking caused me to cringe. I noticed the blood ooze from her forehead and felt my chest tighten, at the thought of her being harmed. I reached to scoop her in my arms, reflexively and protectively.

_She is mine._

"Nuh, uh, uh!" His voice taunted my self control and then I heard a very distinct sound. The sound of a gun being cocked. "Not so fast, loverboy."

My eyes narrowed and I took an automatic step backward, watching him like a hawk. Seeking my moment. Waiting for him to let his guard down. One second. That is all it would take, one. I waited and stepped back as he stepped forward, urging me downward. My eyes never left him as he bent down to retrieve Sookie's limp form. That was when I saw it. My fucking moment.

He looked away, only for a moment, and I lunged forward shooting my hands out to grab his extended appendage, twisting and pulling until the gun was mine. The sound of the gun firing was still pounding in my head, but I could see that Sookie had not been hit.

"Let her go!" I shouted as I aimed at his head and he obeyed, raising his arms in surrender, like I knew he would.

I reached to pick Sookie up and that was when I felt the pain. The pain that was hot and throbbing through my shoulder. I felt the warmth oozing down my chest and the cool air whipping across it, sent my body into shudders. I glanced down to the hole in my shirt, just below my shoulder.** I** had been shot.

I focused on Bill, who was still begging for his life in front of me, until I had Sookie at a safe distance and out of his reach. I set her down, gently, on the sidewalk behind my legs and retrieved my cell from my pocket. I could already hear the sirens in the distance, so I fought the haze that was threatening to take my vision.

"I've got him." I told Trey and then hung up.

I stepped to the fuckwad that thought he was going to get away with this.

"I never want to see you, again." I growled and he grinned, which only fueled me more. "If I ever do…" I continued as I pressed the gun into the middle of his forehead. "You will wish I had this gun. Because, what I have planned for you will be so slow and torturous. You will be begging for me to have mercy on you. You will beg for me to kill you. I will find ways to make you suffer that no man could endure." I growled breathlessly.

The gunshot wound was having an affect on my awareness and I could feel myself slipping from time to time. I knew that I could lose it at any time, but there was something I had to do first.

I slipped the gun into my pocket and swung my hand as hard as I could. It made contact with Bill's jaw and I heard the crack and watched the spew of blood fall from his mouth and smiled, as he fell slumped to the ground in pain.

"DO. NOT. Let me see your face again!!" I huffed and slumped forward, cradling my arm against me.

I stood back up tall with my head high, towering over the scum as he groaned, defeated. The cop's tires came to a screeching halt in front of the sidewalk and two officers jumped out, dragging him into custody.

I knelt to Sookie and tried desperately to cradle her to me, only to groan in defeat, when my body wouldn't allow it. I stroked the hair out of her bloodied face with my fingers and felt some relief at the warmth of her skin.

"Sookie?" I whispered. But she did not respond.

A cop approached me, but the throbbing in my ears and rushing of the blood through my veins, made it impossible for me to hear what he was saying. I watched as his hand extended towards me and gestured to the firearm in my pocket. Recognizing his wishes, I handed him the weapon.

Ringing filled my ears and I couldn't decide if it was another set of sirens, or if I was just imagining it. I vaguely remember the ambulance rounding the corner, as I lowered my lips to Sookie's and let the blackness take over me.

_Lover._

**SPOV**

When I finally came to, I almost thought I was dead. The lights were so bright they burned my eyes. If it weren't for all the pain and throbbing pulsing through, what seemed to be, every inch of my body, I might have thought I was. My eyes blinked and I forced them to focus on my surroundings. But my vision was still clouded. I tried moving and that proved to be a mistake. I felt like I had been run over by a train.

I must have made some sort of noise as I shifted because I focused in on a face hovering over me.

"Sookie? Sookie, can you hear me." Amelia said as she stroked my cheek.

"Amelia? What happened? Where am I?" I mumbled, unable to pronounce my words properly, but she got the idea and shushed me.

"You're at the hospital. You fractured your arm and got a pretty nasty cut on your head. The doctor said it's just a mild concussion but they needed to keep you overnight to be safe." Her voice was smooth. Too smooth, I knew something was wrong.

"Wait, where's Eric? What happened to Bill? Why are you looking at me like that? What is going on? Amelia?" I rambled and forced myself upright, ignoring the pain that shot down my back and up my arm.

"Shush, sit back." Amelia said as she pushed me back against the bed. "Calm down. I need you calm, ok. I'll tell you everything." She pushed me again and I fell back against the bed, unable to fight with her. "Look at me Sookie."

"Amelia, if you don't tell me what is going on, so help me…" My voice hung in the air, as she sat down next to me on the bed and took my good hand in hers. I knew this couldn't be good and I could feel my pulse racing higher and higher with every silent second that passed.

"Calm, Sookie. You need to breathe." I obeyed and closed my eyes, only for a moment before turning to glare at her again.

"Amelia, please." I begged, unable to hide the desperation I felt.

"Ok, Sookie." Amelia started. Her hand tightened around mine as she spoke again. "Eric has been shot."

"What…shot? But I never even told him that I lov…" I managed to croak out in panic, before my eyes faded into the darkness, yet again.

**A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG… yes, I totally just did that. I will be working on the next chapter this evening with any luck. That's as long as Hershey's Kisses cooperates.**

**They will be posting the finalists for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin contest sometime tomorrow, so be sure to go cast your votes. I am keeping my fingers crossed that I will make the cut. But, go vote even if I don't. There were some fabulous entries.**

**Don't forget to press the little green button. Just try not to curse me too much. Bwahahahaha.**


	22. Mr & Ms Healing

**A/N: I know it has been a while you guys and I am sorry. Life has just been crazy for the past couple of weeks, but I haven't forgotten about either of my stories.**

**Also, I am working on a one-shot for the Cowboy Up contest and entries are due in a few days, so bear with me if it takes me a few to update.**

**This is unbeta'd so try to look over my many mistakes.**

**Thanks as always for your reviews, alerts and reading. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**SPOV**

When I woke again, I was in full panic mode. I gripped at the tube that was in my arm and wanted to yank it free, but Amelia's hands stopped me before I could.

"I have to go to him. Where is he? Let me go!" I shouted, desperate to free myself. I hurt, I couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter I needed to see him. I had to see him.

"Calm down Sookie. He is fine. He will live." Amelia reassured me and my hands forgot the task they were seeking.

"Eric…he is ok?" I asked, panting. She nodded and I calmed but only just. "I have to see him. You have to take me to him." Amelia just stared at me and tried to push me back against the bed. "NO! NOW!" I shouted angrily. Amelia nodded and held a finger for me to wait, while she disappeared out of the door.

I began shifting my weight off the bed and tried, unsuccessfully, to straighten my gown into something a little more modest. I groaned in pain as my feet made contact with the cold tile floors. I didn't have any memory of what had happened much less why the hell I was so sore.

Amelia pushed her way through the door with a wheelchair in tow and I sighed in relief knowing that I would not have been able to make it on my own. She helped me in and situated my gown to where I was covered appropriately. I used my good hand and grabbed the pole with my IV attached to it and we made our way down the fluorescent lit hallway.

"Breathe Sookie. Eric is fine. He lost a lot of blood and they had to give him a transfusion, but he is not dying." She said soothing my, what could only be described as a birds nest of hair, down. "He will probably have to do some physical therapy in order to help movement in his shoulder get back to normal, but the doctor expects no problems." Amelia tried to reassure me as we rounded, yet, another set of hallways.

It's not that I didn't believe her I just needed to see him with my own two eyes. I needed to see him and touch him and even if I couldn't kiss him, I needed to know that I would be able to again. More than anything, I needed to know I would have the chance to love him.

God, I was in so much trouble. I was in love with him. I hadn't even known him for very long and already I was planning the rest of my life with him. Just the idea of not being able to see him again, had my insides twisted and snarled up in devastation. Oh, god…love? How could it be love?

"Bill is in jail." Amelia chimed in interrupting my tornado of thoughts. "Turns out that gun he had, had been stolen from a pawn shop a few miles outside of Shreveport. He shot the attendant and left him to bleed to death. Luckily someone came in and was able to get him to the hospital in time."

I couldn't believe I could be such an idiot. Not only had I dated Bill but, I hadn't really listened to everyone's warnings when they told me he was dangerous. I felt like an idiot and I felt weak. I wasn't able to take care of myself and Eric had gotten hurt in the process. Bill had not only shot Eric, but some other poor man. And I didn't even want to begin to think about what he had in mind for me. It was as if he were some sort of blood thirsty vampire. And Eric had saved me from him.

Eric.

How in the heck was I supposed to face him now? I mean, I was in love with him. I knew without a doubt that there was no way he could feel the same. Well, he had taken a bullet for me, but it was more than likely not something he had intended on doing. Of course not! Why would someone intend to take a bullet?

"Sookie, we are here." Amelia said bringing me out of my downward spiral.

My heart was flying out of my chest it was beating so fast. When she wheeled me through the door, I nearly fell out of my seat I was peering over so far, desperate to steal a glance in preparation.

My breath came out of my mouth in an audible 'whoosh' when I saw that, other than his shoulder being wrapped and his arm in a sling, he was otherwise unscathed. Eric was sound asleep, I could only assume from the drugs they had given him. The light snore that escaped his throat seemed to tickle my stomach and I found myself smiling as relief flooded my veins.

I stood up from the chair, gripping the back of my gown and slowly made my way over to him. The monitor's bleep seemed to sound my every step and I unconsciously eyed the nearly empty bag of blood hanging to his side. I wrapped my hand around his warm one and instantly felt the tension leave my body. My lungs filled with air as if I hadn't been breathing my whole life.

"Eric?" I whispered softly as my thumb drew lazy circles over his hand. "Eric baby, wake up." His eyes fluttered a tiny bit and then opened fully.

If I had to pick a moment where I could freeze time, it would have been then. When his eyes found mine, I knew I never wanted to know another mans eyes the way I knew his. I was lost in, not only the color, but the emotions I felt piercing through me. Happiness, guilt, relief, love. Well, maybe I was imagining the love, but still. It was as if his every emotion was transferred to me through his eyes and I found myself drowning in the best possible way.

"Lover, I am so sorry I…" Eric started but I put a finger over his mouth hushing him.

"I am here because of you, Eric. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you weren't there." And I didn't, there was no way I could handle those thoughts. It made me sick. I don't know what my face must have looked like, but Eric winced and my hand automatically went to caressing his face.

"That bastard." Eric growled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." He finished and looked away as if he were ashamed for me to see him that way or ashamed that he hadn't.

"But you didn't." I said tilting his chin to face me. "And that is what makes you a better man. If you could even call what he is a man." I finished doing a little growling of my own.

"He could have killed you." Eric hissed. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." His eyes shifted nervously at his confession and I just stared speechless.

I couldn't even think of what he meant. I was just in awe and I knew I was getting carried away because of my own revelation. I certainly didn't want to get my hopes up or read too much into what he was saying.

"I'm fine." I hoped. "What about you, baby? I could have lost you too, you know?" Me and my big mouth, I couldn't keep it shut. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip and silently wished I could take it back in fear that I had given too much away.

Eric sat up gingerly on the bed and I cringed with every face he made as he did so. I couldn't bear the sight of him in pain. I shifted to help, but moved too quickly and found myself groaning in my own agonizing pain.

"…Kill him." I heard Eric mumble under his breath as I tried desperately to catch my breath and focus on anything other than the pain. "Wait…Did you call me baby?" Eric asked giving me a smirk and a wink in the process.

If I hadn't been in pain and he hadn't been shot, then I would have hit him, as it was I just rolled my eyes before speaking. "Yeah, and you called me lover, so we're even." He laughed weakly and gripped my hand tight and brought it to rest a top his wound. I shifted slightly, not wanting to hurt him, but he just gripped my hand tighter.

"I would do it again, you know?" He said with a shaky and very un-Eric voice. I cleared the lump out of my throat and, unable to find my voice, I nodded. "Come, lay beside me." Eric patted the bed beside him.

Only then, did I glance around the room and realize that Amelia had gone or hadn't even come in. I didn't know which. I only had eyes for Eric as soon as he was in my sight, all else was forgotten. I screwed my face in place, determined not to show any pain as I shifted myself on the bed to his side. I whimpered a little when his hand pulled me to him a little too tightly by his waist and heard him swear under his breath.

I nestled comfortably into his neck and wrapped my good arm around him as best as I could. It felt good to have him in my arms. Real and safe, well a lot safer than I thought he was a few short hours ago.

"When does the doctor say you can leave?" I asked as his fingers traced the outline of my shoulder.

"Tomorrow morning, as long as I have no reaction to the transfusion." His voice was tired and I didn't know if it was because of the drugs or if he was just worn out from the trauma of it all. I knew I was tired as hell, but I wasn't too sure how the nurses would react to me sleeping with him. "What about you?"

"Same." I decided that there was no way I was leaving his side, now that I had gotten comfortable and my eyes closed out of sheer exhaustion. I feel Eric's lips touch my forehead as I drift out of consciousness.

When I came to, it was to a stiff finger nudging me in the shoulder. I jerked reflexively and nearly screamed in pain. I felt the tear fall down my cheek as I turned to face the nurse that was speaking to me.

"Ms. You can't be in here. You need to get back to your room." She said as she made her way around the bed to check on Eric's fluids. I watched, unmoving, as she removed the empty bag of blood, until she turned to eye me, silently telling me to leave. I wanted to argue, but didn't have it in me at the time.

I slowly tried to remove myself from the bed. I was trying not only to not hurt myself, but not to wake Eric in the process. "She stays." I heard Eric growl at the nurse as he tightened his hold on me.

The nurse looked, for a moment, as if she would argue, but quickly closed her mouth and finished with her task, leaving us alone yet again. "Thank you." I whispered into Eric's side and curled back up against him.

"Sookie?" Eric said in a near whisper, just as I felt myself drifting off again. I merely mumbled my response and looked to his face, which was looking down on me sternly. Confused, I felt my eyebrows draw together as I lifted my head to see his eyes more clearly. "You need t come stay with me." He said and it didn't sound like a request as much as a demand.

"But…" I started and his eyes widened, silencing me with their ferocity.

"No. You will come and stay with me. At least, you will for a while. Agreed?" Eric's eyes were fierce and desperate and I knew in my heart that he was just protecting me. Whether I wanted or needed it or not, he was doing it because he cared, and I found I couldn't refuse.

"Ok." I acquiesced and kissed the flesh just below his left nipple. "But I'm cooking." I snorted and felt him shake beneath me.

"Sleep, Sookie." Eric commanded as his arm encircled my upper body against his. "I will take care of you." His voice was a whisper as I drifted again. "Forever." His final words felt more like a dream. They fell from his lips as the breath escaped his mouth and I honestly couldn't tell if I were dreaming or if it was real.

As my dreams found me, I was able to live my fantasy and found myself dreaming of our forever.

**A/N: Are you proud of me? No cliffy. *grins***

**Be sure to leave me your thoughts by pushing the little green button. They are what keep me going.**

**Push it… you know you wanna.**


	23. Mr Denial

**A/N: I am so glad that you all have decided to forgive me for taking a very, very long time to update this fic. I am also glad that you all are sticking with me.**

**This chapter had not been beta'd. I was really trying to get it up for you this weekend. Now that my cowboy fic is done, I hope to get back to a regular schedule. Please forgive any typos!**

**If you haven't read it yet, please go check it out. The title is Electric Cowboy. I plan to continue it after the contest is over too. I had to cut out a lot due to the word limit, but I hope that you will enjoy it anyway. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own these characters and unfortunately, I still don't.**

**EPOV**

It had been nearly two weeks since Sookie had agreed to stay with me. I could tell that she was getting a little stir crazy and last night we agreed that, even though she couldn't work, we would go and hang out at the restaurant tonight. Hopefully that will help to bring her back out of her shell that she seems to have reverted into.

I have felt her growing a bit more distant from me and I can't help to worry that it may have something to do with what happened her first night here. Although, I don't really see how she would have any recollection of it. Just replaying the events in my mind caused me to laugh out loud.

"_Thanks Trey. I don't know what we gimpies would have done without you." Sookie said with a snort._

"_No problem Sookie." Trey replied and then turned to me. "Eric." He nodded as did I and Sookie closed the door behind him._

"_Do you have everything you need?" I asked as Sookie nearly fell to the couch, the pain evident in her face. "What, can I get you, lover?" I took the seat next to her and felt her slump against my frame with a sigh._

"_Just hurts, is all." Sookie said as she wrapped her tiny arm around my waist. "How are you? Do you need some pain meds?" I shook my head and kissed her forehead. Leave it to her to think about everyone else but herself._

"_How about you go get a bath? It will help you relax and make you feel better." I suggested. "I'll get one of your pills to take the edge off the pain."_

"_The bath sounds good but I hate those pills, they make me feel drunk." She said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "On second thought, I'll have one tonight. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep. It's kinda hard to sleep when you snore so loudly." She said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled._

"_I don't snore." I retorted and she shrugged mumbling something under her breath that sounded remarkably like 'keep telling yourself that' and continued to the bathroom._

_I heard her scuffle around a bit and then heard the water running as I sought out her bottle of pills on my kitchen counter, which was beginning to resemble a pharmacy from all the prescriptions. I grab a couple of her pills and fill a glass of water for her to take them._

"_ERIC!" I heard Sookie shout and nearly tripped over her bag as I made my way through the apartment and back to the bathroom. _

_I nearly throw myself through the door to find Sookie looking at me embarrassed._

"_I can't get my shirt off." She admitted as color flooded her face._

_I take a few steps towards her, trying desperately not to think about the fact I am about to take her shirt off. I mean I know she really doesn't need this to be sexual in any way because we are both hurt but, admittedly I am a man and I can't help but to be a little excited._

"_Don't you even think about it." Sookie interrupted my silent self cock-blocking battle._

_I raised an eyebrow. "I would never." Sookie snorted and rolled her eyes in disbelief._

_I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head as gently as I could, careful to avoid her casted arm. But upon seeing her bruised ribs, all sensual thoughts left my mind and I was fueled by my rage. Sookie, noticing the grimace on my face, lifted her hand to my cheek and I turned my eyes to her, unable to hide my shame._

"_You saved me, Eric." Sookie stated. "Stop it! I won't have you blaming yourself for this." She said gesturing with her good hand._

"_It shouldn't have happened. I should have been there." I said breaking eye contact and lowering my eyes to the tile floor beneath my feet._

"_What are you Eric, a mind reader?" Sookie said annoyed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I didn't think so. There was no way you could have known what would happen. Moreover, I probably could have heeded everyone's warnings a little better." _

_I laughed and lowered my nose to her hair, unable to now keep my body from completely reacting. I felt myself begin to stiffen in my pants and tried to think of anything other than the feel of her warm skin against mine. Leave it to me to get shot by the maniac trying to kill Sookie and then have sexual fantasies about her all in the matter of a couple days._

"_Sookie admitting she was wrong. I can hardly believe it." I said in mock astonishment. She slapped my chest playfully with a laugh and another eye roll. "Here, take this." I said handing her the glass and her pills._

"_Ok, now shoo! Get out of here." She swallowed the pills and handed me the glass. "I don't need an audience and you don't need to excite yourself any more." She gestured to the growing tent in my pants. I smirked and threw a wink in her direction before closing the door behind me._

_After we had both had our baths, we settled on the couch to watch a little TV. I could tell by Sookie's delayed reactions that her medication had taken effect and it would only be a matter of time before she would be asleep. Fortunately, my medication didn't seem to affect me the way hers did. They only seemed to take the edge off the pain._

_I pulled her tight into the crook of my arm and ran my fingers through her hair until I noticed she was about to drift off. Knowing I couldn't carry her to the bed, I shifted to wake her._

"_Sookie, lets get you to the bed." I said gently and she mumbled against my chest. "Come on, lover. I can't carry you."_

"_Mmmm, Eric." Her grip tightened against me and I felt her nails dig into my ribs, tickling me slightly. I shook her shoulder and her head popped up. "Heeyyy baabyyy!" She slurred with half closed eyes and a huge grin on her face._

_I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled her upright and began to lead her to the guest room. "Are you hurting?" She shook her head negatively. "Ok, come on."_

"_Wait! Where are we going?" She asked and halted our forward movement. "I wanna sleep with youuu!" Sookie shrieked and accentuated her statement by pinching my rear end. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked looking her in the eyes and she nodded._

"_I love your ass!" She blurted out as we made it to the bedroom and I laughed and proceeded to lay her down. "Eric?" _

"_Yes, lover?" I kissed her forehead and wrapped the covers around her._

"_Kiss me." She requested with her eyes still closed and her arms extended as if in silent prayer._

_I lowered my lips to hers gently, careful to keep my weight off of her bruised ribs. Her arms wrapped around me with a strength I didn't know she was capable of and I gasped at the force as she pulled me to her and inserted her tongue forcefully into my mouth._

_Could I help it that I thought it was hot as shit? No, I don't think so. I found my body reacting to her in ways it never had before, as she was clearly dominating me in every way. Somewhere in the back of my mind it was screaming at me that this was wrong. Sookie was high on pain medication and we both were injured but I couldn't seem to pull away from her grasp._

_Thankfully she did it for me and I forced as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. With all the blood having run elsewhere in my body, I was finding it hard to form any coherent thought. When she spoke it was just a whisper, so much so, I couldn't be sure she actually said what she did._

"_I love you, Eric." I stared at her for lord knows how long before the soft snores began resonating in her throat and I found my way back to my side of the bed._

_Her words echoing in my head as I tossed and turned uncomfortably next to her. I knew that she was probably over medicated and that was why she said what she did. I tried reasoning with myself. But the truth was some part of me wanted her to mean it. Now what that meant, I still hadn't a clue._

"ERIC!" Sookie shouted breaking me out of my reverie and I looked up to her not knowing what kind of expression was on my face. "Where the heck were you? I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes." Her hands were on her lips and she looked pissed and positively beautiful.

I smirked at her fierce little kitten expression and spoke as smoothly as I could. "Just thinking about you, lover." I admitted with a waggle of my eyebrows, hoping to discourage her from any further questioning. It worked and she walked off still fuming, but I heard her laugh as she reached the bedroom and I knew she wasn't really mad.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I continued to think to myself. It could be possible, I assume, that she did remember what she said and is now regretting it. Which, I definitely hoped was not the case. Moreover, how did I feel about her?

When I thought I was going to lose her, I know it felt as if a piece of me had been ripped out and seared on burning coals. The idea of not having her was something I didn't even want to think about.

I enjoyed her company more than anything. She is beautiful and sexy and funny and everything that I could ever want in a partner. But did I love her? Could the warm feeling I have in my gut every time I am in her presence be love?

I still wasn't sure if I had the answers and I knew I would never want to do anything or say anything to break her heart. I needed to be absolutely positive about what it was I was feeling before I went confessing anything to her. If my timing was wrong and she got hurt somehow, I don't think I could live with myself. So I brooded silently and decided until I was sure then I needed to keep things as they were.

I didn't even want to think about what I was going to do with myself when she moved back out. I knew that she would want to go back to her own apartment and I had eventually gotten her to agree to wait until after the scumbag was locked up indefinitely. But a part of me had grown accustomed to having her here.

Seeing her face first thing in the morning and being the last thing I see at night before I close my eyes, had quickly become some of my favorite parts of the day. Not to mention the fact that she would cook for me, well us, everyday. If she kept cooking the way she did, I would definitely need to up my work-out regime.

The sound of Sookie's heels clacking against the hardwood brought me back down to earth and I turned to look at her my mouth agape.

"You look beautiful." Her red sundress rested just above her knees and accentuated her delicious curves in the most appealing way. She is wearing a low heel that is the same fire red hue as the dress. Simply elegant, my Sookie is. Everything she wears looks beautiful on her. The fact that she can tighten my pants just by walking in the room should be a red flag, but apparently I have become a glutton for punishment.

Besides, I have the distinct notion that any kind of punishment she could dish out, I would most definitely enjoy.

"Are you ready?" She asked and broke me out of my lust filled haze.

I stood and nodded to her. I hooked my elbow out for her to grasp. She took it and we made our way out and locked the door behind us.

"Why won't you talk to me Sookie?" I asked once we were in the confines of the elevator and she had no where to escape.

She looked to me and I swear I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes but she quickly looked away and cleared her throat as if to will them away. Sookie shrugged and shook her head but said nothing.

I was tired, tired of her drifting further and further away from me. I was tired of her looking at me as if she wanted to say something but then not. We were, for lack of a better term for our situation, living together and I needed, if not deserved, to know. I pressed the emergency stop button and halted the descent of the elevator and turned her to face me in one swift movement.

"Talk to me, damnit!" I demanded and she scoffed instantly reaching for the button on the panel.

I grabbed her hand gently but forcefully and pinned her against the wall, trapping her with my arms. My shoulder twinged with pain at the force but I managed to swallow it down. Her bruises had all but faded and her cast was scheduled to come off tomorrow, but I was as gentle as I could be still demanding her attention.

"We will stay in this elevator all night if that is what it takes. You are running again, Sookie and I don't know why." She rested her arm across her casted one, in her attempt to stare at me defiantly.

"Fine!" She scoffed. "Are you sure you really want to know?" She asked with her eyebrows raised and a total look of disbelief on her face.

I nodded and took her hand and held it tight within mine. "Please." I begged hoping she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

"I love you!" She exclaimed. "I fucking love you." She looked at me hard in the eyes and I stood there speechless.

I took a step back and tried like hell to find words to say, but it was like my brain had fucking disconnected from my mouth. I could hardly thin let alone speak. I turned my eyes to her and she still stood there looking at me as if she wished she could set me afire. Sookie words most definitely did not match her expression and it only proved to confuse me further.

"What's wrong is; you don't feel the same." An emotion flashed in her eyes so quickly I couldn't register what it was before it was gone.

I stepped towards her holding my hand to her and shaking my head, still unable to speak, but not wanting her to give up on us, on me.

Sookie shook her head defiantly and stuck her back against the wall holding her hand out to halt my forward progression. "Tell me you do." She stated her voice wavering a bit as she spoke again more forcefully. "Don't lie to me."

I was silent. I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to know that I loved her. I wanted her to know that I did. But I didn't. Instead I just stared, speechless and nearly paralyzed.

"See, your silence speaks thousands of words. None of which I want to hear." Sookie said calmly and resumed the descent of the elevator.

The elevator almost immediately stopped again and the doors opened. I stood there frozen and watched her as she walked away.

**A/N: OMG! Don't kill me. I love you guys. Thanks again for being so wonderfully patient. I hope to begin work on the next chapter very soon. Thanks for not pillaging me with rotten fruit and other destructive or disgusting things.**

**You know what to do now, press the button and leave your thoughts.**

**MUAW!!**


	24. Ms Patient

**A/N: So, I am hoping that I can keep doing my updates for this story on Sunday nights, or early Monday mornings, as it seems to be, and updating Hershey's Kisses on Wednesday's. That is as long as RL allows it. Thanks for being so patient and being faithful to my stories, you guys are fabulous.**

**As always thanks for your reviews and alerts and favorites. You guys seriously are the shiznit and you make my day.**

**Please forgive any mistakes for they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Darn it! If I did they would probably run away because I play with them too much.**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I was right. Two weeks, TWO, since I had confessed to him that I loved him and he has said nothing. NOTHING, NADA, SQUAT! So maybe I was a little stoned, but I remembered it. I wished like hell it wasn't true and that I hadn't outed myself in my drug induced haze, but I did.

Thinking about it only made it worse. I had tried avoiding him as much as possible. But truthfully, I did love him and I wanted to be around him. Now I knew that he, indeed, did not feel the same. It was beyond frustrating.

I stormed away as fast as my legs would carry me, not really caring where I went, I just needed air. I couldn't breathe and the walls seemed to be closing in on me. I slung the door open a little harder than I intended, causing me to wince slightly.

My ribs had pretty much healed, but sometimes sudden movements would tweak something just right, or wrong in this case, and it would hurt like nobodies business. Once I was outside I took a few deep breaths and tried desperately to force the tears back and swallow the lump in my throat.

I don't really know what I expected. We had really only been seeing each other for a short while, but I knew how I felt and I guess some part of me expected for him to feel the same way. Even though, realistically, it was not completely reasonable. But I had fallen so hard for him and so fast that it scared me half to death and I certainly knew that this would give him the freedom to break me, and that I just could not handle.

I was just going to have to break it off with him before I got any deeper than I already was. As it was, he could already cause me more emotional heartache than I was willing to admit.

I felt a hard warm grip on my elbow as I was pacing across the sidewalk and it almost caused me to trip over my own two feet. I knew who it was before I turned around, but I did in a huff and attempted to cross my arms.

I refused to look him in the eye as I face him. "What?" I knew I was being harsher than I had to be, but I needed to distance myself emotionally as much as possible.

One of Eric's hands snaked around my waist but I didn't have the time to pull away before the other hand cupped my cheek and his mouth was crashing into mine. My body responded although I didn't want it to, but there was just something about Eric's lips on mine that melted away all of my worries and I felt light as a feather and completely at home.

My body knew how much my heart loved him even if my head was screaming at me to run before he could reject us anymore. But he just tasted so damned good and his tongue moved with mine like we had been practicing this kiss since the beginning of time. I relaxed in his arms and succumbed to the pleasure he was giving me with his mouth, wrapping my arm around him tightly and bringing him even closer. I knew I was going to hate myself for allowing this, but I couldn't find the will to stop.

Finally, he did it for me, but kept me held tightly against his large frame. I looked up at him and he looked as flushed as I felt and was most definitely just as breathless. I had limited our physical time ever since the first night. I knew for sure I would regret giving myself to him completely, because that would most assuredly connect me to him even more. And that could prove to be dangerous, too dangerous.

"Sookie." Eric started and I just waited, knowing nothing he could say would change things. "I won't tell you I love you because the truth is, I don't." I released the air that was in my lungs and squirmed to free myself from his hold. I couldn't hold the tears and they were threatening to fall. "Wait." Eric begged.

"No, Eric. What else could you have to say? What else is there? Now, let me go." I tried to keep my voice from shaking but it did nonetheless.

"I have feelings for you, but I don't know that it is love and I won't lie and tell you that it is, because I am not myself certain. Please just wait." He begged as I stepped away from him.

I paused and looked up to him expectantly. "What?" I asked defeated. "What kind of 'feelings'?" I said mockingly. He looked at me as if I had just run over his puppy and I almost, almost, reached out to comfort him.

"Well…" He started as he took two steps towards me, closing the distance between us and reaching to brush the loose hairs from my face. "I don't know if I can even describe them correctly, but I will try." He pleaded with me silently and I nodded for him to continue.

"I just so happen to think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." I snorted. If this was going to be about looks then I was taking my leave now. Sensing exactly that, Eric grabbed my arm and halted my escape.

"Seriously Eric, I know you think I'm hot. That is not what I asked." I spat and he nodded.

"Well, you have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met. You are selfless and you put your whole self into everything that you do. You are beautiful and not just on the outside. You are hard headed and stubborn and won't listen to anything anyone else has to say until it's too late."

I coughed interrupting him and rolled my eyes in annoyance. That really didn't sound like a good thing to me.

"You may see those as bad things, but it's just a few of the many things I love about you."

I felt my heart clenching in delight at the word love even if he didn't realize he said it, or even meant it in the way I wanted to hear it. I couldn't help but to enjoy the way it sounded when it fell from his tongue. I quickly stomped those emotions down and closed myself back up, determined not to feel too much.

"I know I don't think I could sleep another night without you beside me in my bed." Eric continued and my frozen heart melted all over again. "I love that yours is the first face I see when I wake up and the last face I see before I go to sleep at night. Not to mention that you star in an astounding number of my dreams, once I am asleep." Eric stated with a wink and I couldn't help that my lips twitched with a hint of a smile.

"I don't even want to think about what I am going to do when you insist on moving back in your old apartment. I guess what I am trying to say, is that, although I know I love certain things about you, I don't know if I love you. Until I do know, I will not lie and tell you I do. I would want nothing to ever come between us and what we have. But rest assured, when I say the words, I will mean them whole heartedly. I will not say them if I have any doubts, nor would I say them for selfish reasons or to get in your pants." He finished with a snicker and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

I knew he loved me on many levels, even if he didn't, and I could wait until he was ready to say the words, or recognized the emotions. I could be as patient with him as he has been with me about the whole sex thing. I just hoped that I didn't get my heart ripped out in the process. That I couldn't do.

I took a hesitant step forward and closed the distance between us, until my body was flush against his. I wrapped my hand around his neck and lowered his head to rest against mine as I spoke. "I guess I can live with that. For now." I smiled up at him and kissed the end of his nose before turning away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric purred as he spun me back around and pulled me into his arms, yet again.

With a speed that could only be described as superhuman, his lips were attached to mine and I was melting all over again. Eric's tongue smoothed across my bottom lip, requesting access, and I instantly obliged, savoring the delicious essence that was simply Eric. I was quickly wrapped around him, in a not so PG way, when I heard someone clear their throat and we pulled apart, both panting.

"Sorry Ms. Fant." I lowered my head and felt the blush rise in my cheek as one of the tenants, an elderly lady that lived on the second floor, made her way through the front doors, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Come on. Let's go." Eric said as he took my hand and led me towards the car. "You need the night out." I nodded smiling at him sheepishly. "And I'm the lucky bastard that gets to show you a good time." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

It was true. I really needed a night out. Hell, even a day out. The past two weeks had been beyond boring, being trapped inside and unable to work. I was bordering on insanity or maybe cabin fever. Whichever, I was welcoming the distraction and I was enthusiastic about it. Even with the heated conversation that had just taken place, there was an extra pep in my step and I was smiling.

Things between Eric and I were far from perfect and he was nowhere near the level of commitment I was ready to be at, but at least he was admitting to something and he was allowing me out of the apartment, instead of keeping me confined, as if to deter future attacks by my psycho ex-boyfriend.

Bill's trial was scheduled in two weeks and I was not looking forward to that, at all. Don't get me wrong, I wanted the scumbag in prison for the rest of his miserable life, but I didn't want to see his face ever again. He had been the star of many nightmares that had plagued my dreams since his brutal assault and I needed no other reason to think of him.

Fortunately, Eric had agreed, well insisted really, that he would accompany me to the trial and support me in any way necessary. Seeing as how he got shot by Bill and his stolen weapon, I knew he would be a key to putting him away as well. I really just wanted it behind us and off of my mind finally.

Hopefully, tonight would be just the distraction I needed in order to regain some semblance of my sanity back. Even if it was only a little dinner with just the two of us, at least it was a change of scenery and I'd get to see Lafayette too.

I was pretty excited about seeing him. I didn't realize how close we had gotten until I hadn't seen him for about a week. I missed him terribly. He was like my long lost sister that I never had growing up. He would tease me and taunt me to now end and drive me completely insane with his endless 'get Sookie laid' antics, but I loved him dearly.

We pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes later and Eric was at my door opening it with his hand outstretched for mine. I took it gingerly, realizing it was his bad shoulder and hoisted myself from the car. After pressing the non existent wrinkles from my dress, we headed towards the entrance.

I was surprised when we got in that the restaurant was not any busier than it was. It was a week night, but normally it would have been a bit fuller than it was. Of course, we were seated right away in Eric's designated booth, or throne, as I liked to call it and a waitress brought us a bottle of Chablis.

After a few sips and placing our orders, Eric's hand found mine and wrapped around it securely, resting them atop the table. I heard Lafayette's booming laughter coming from the kitchen and turned just in time to see him walking through the doors, grinning hugely and making his way to our table. I smiled at him as he made his way through the crowd and made my way to stand up and hug him.

Lafayette's arms came around me and he spun me around causing me to squeal like a little girl before he set me down laughing. "Girl, you look good considering you just 'bout got your pretty little ass handed to ya by your crazy ass ex." He sang.

I rolled my eyes. "I missed you too." I said with a snicker. I gestured for him to have a seat but he shook his head.

"Still not givin' up the poon I see." Lafayette said with his eyebrow cocked. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held his hand out to my face and with a "Pssh," turned towards Eric.

"When you gonna man up and hit that?" Lafayette purred and nodded in my direction.

**A/N: OMG… I have missed Lafayette; I can't wait to see what he says next. I love writing for him, he's so fun.**

**By the way, I wrote a one-shot for the Cowboy-Up Contest. If you haven't read it, go check it out. It's titled Electric Cowboy. There are several other great stories in the C2 as well. Also check out all the new stories from the Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest. These are all new writers and a lot of really great entries.**

**Press the little green button and leave me your thoughts. I love each and every one.**

**MUAW!!!**


	25. Mr & Ms Love in an Elevator

**A/N: Man, I knew I wasn't going to get this up in time for you all and I apologize that it is a bit late. I have been a very busy girl this week. I hope that you all enjoy this chappy. I just love writing for Lafayette.**

**Please excuse any mistakes for they are all mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Charlaine Harris does.**

**SPOV**

I smacked Lafayette in the arm and Eric coughed trying to hide his laugh as he scooted out of his seat. Eric gestured for Lafayette to take his seat and whispered to me that he was going to chat with Pam. I continued glaring at Lafayette, making sure he knew I was not going to let him get away with his unnecessary comment.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know what your thinkin' little girl. So just shut your trap before you start catchin' flies." Lafayette purred and I continued to glare. "Or do you want me to bring lover boy back? I'm sure he would be more than willing to stick something in your pie hole."

My mouth closed with an audible click and I actually had to stifle a giggle determined to keep my angry façade. "Shut up, Lafayette." I retorted ingeniously.

"Seriously, are you two ever going to do the deed?"

"Gah!!" I growled. "Just leave it alone. He doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him." I confessed.

"Are you kidding me? That boy is head over heels in love with you, girl." He said with a dramatic hand gesture and a snap. I shook my head before he continued. "He took a bullet for you. That's fucking love, whether he wants to admit it or not."

I snorted and rolled my eyes before speaking. "I know that he loves me in his own way, but the way I feel for him…" I trailed off, my words having failed me. "I just don't know if I can give myself to him any more than I already have."

"So you're afraid." Lafayette concluded.

I shrugged and looked around the room, deflecting the question, even though I knew he was right. I was terrified that if I decided to go all the way with Eric that it would somehow connect me to him further and give him more ways to hurt me if we were to ever break up. I knew that if things ended badly between us, then it would feel as if my heart had been ripped out. I didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like if I gave myself to him fully. I shuddered at the mere thought.

"Afraid." Lafayette muttered so low I almost didn't hear him. "In for a penny, in for a pound. That's what my Pops used to say."

I snickered. "Well, I must admit that I do have a hard time keeping my hands off him."

"Girl, if that boy swung my way, my hands and mouth, for that matter, would be a permanent attachment to all of his body parts. He would have to surgically remove my ass just to go to the bathroom. Hell, I think I might even wanna join him for that shit." Lafayette ran his fingers over his chest and pinched his nipples to accentuate his statement.

I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed so hard it hurt my ribs, but I didn't care. It had been too long since I had a good laugh. Especially since I had been all emotional and broody the past couple of weeks.

Lafayette squeezed my hand trying to reassure me before he took his leave. I watched Eric as he conversed with Pam in, what looked to be, a rather heated conversation. But that was not what held my attention.

With everything that had transpired this evening I hadn't even noticed how utterly edible Eric looked. His dark slim fit jeans hung so low that they probably should have been illegal. His black button-up shirt was left open at the top, allowing a hint of the blond hairs to peak through. If he shifted just right, I could see a hint of the 'V' that led to his treasure below. I moistened my lips subconsciously as I stared at him with the most sinful thoughts shifting through my imagination.

Now that I had noticed, I knew it was going to be a really, long, difficult night.

How can I relatively inexperienced woman, such as I, want a man so ruthlessly, so perversely? I seriously could picture myself ripping his shirt off, licking, kissing and sucking every piece of flesh I could get to and still needing more.

How, in the hell, was I supposed to keep my hands off of him now?

**EPOV**

I chose to ignore Lafayette's comment and take the easy way out. Since Pam had made her way out of the office, I took the opportunity to use her as an excuse to get away from the awkward situation. Lafayette always says the things that are on his mind and I knew Sookie was going to give him shit for what he said, so I tried to make it a little less difficult for her.

I made my way over to the bar, where Pam was standing, ignoring the annoyed look on her face as she rolled her eyes in my direction. I waved to Amelia, who was working behind the bar, and ordered another drink.

"Brother." Pam spat and I raised an eyebrow at her, silently wondering what the hell her problem was. "How is the shoulder healing?"

"It's getting there." I responded honestly. Though it mostly felt like it was healing great, it still hurt like a mother fucker if I lifted too much weight or turned it just the right way. Pam muttered something under her breath and I took it as an opportunity to fish out her issues. "How are things with you?"

"Well, they will be much better when I get my sous back and it would be beyond fan-fucking-tastic if you would get your shit together and tell her you love her already." Pam's voice held no emotion so her words confused me.

I stared at her mouth agape for a long minute before I remembered how to speak in sentences again. "What the hell, Pam? How do you even know about that? And what do you mean tell her? I don't even know how I feel about her, much less if I love her."

"Oh yeah, so you just go around getting shot for people you don't love? Better yet, you let a woman move into your home and you don't love her? How about this, you get your head out of your ass and get the fuck back to reality. Because in this reality your heart knows what the hell it wants and how it feels and if your head doesn't catch up soon you're going to end up losing her." Her voice was calm but held plenty of emotion.

Leave it to Pam to render me utterly speechless. I continued to stare at her unable to speak for a number of complicated reasons.

One of which was, I knew she was right. I tried not to dwell on that, because it kept ending badly. I didn't want to lose Sookie and I certainly didn't want to lose her through any fault of my own. If I didn't, as Pam said, get my shit together, she would eventually wise up and move along. My heart felt like it would erupt from my chest at the simple thought.

I knew I wanted her and not just physically, though I did want her physically to an almost painful degree. But I was certain that after tonight's conversation she would most definitely see any confessions of feelings on my part as an attempt to have her physically and that was just not something I was willing to do.

I would not risk our relationship with my physical desires nor would I risk it confessing my feelings for her too soon. I was at an impasse, an impasse of the worst fucking kind.

I would have to make sure that she knew how I felt about her without getting physical in any way. Which, looking at Sookie from across the room, could prove to be the most difficult thing I had ever done.

Sookie was so unbelievably beautiful that just being near her made me want her physically on some level. Hell, just thinking about her made me desire her in the most animalistic of ways. The way she was damn near eye-fucking me from across the room, led me to believe that this was going to be one extremely long night.

I had nothing to say to Pam. So, without another word from her, I made my way back to the table where Sookie was already picking at her meal.

We ate in a relatively peaceful silence, but the looks that Sookie kept giving me out of the corner of her eyes, were enough to cause my dick to twitch to life in my pants. My fingers were itching to push the stray locks of hair of her collar bone and feel the goose flesh form beneath them at the action. The night was going to be long and hard in a very painful and literal way.

I paid for our meal and after we said our goodbye's we made our way back to the apartment. Sookie rested her hand atop my thigh, seemingly absentmindedly, but I had to stifle a groan at the contact. My every nerve ending seemed to be a live wire. Maybe it was all in my head but I could even feel the swell of her breasts with every breath she took, suffocating me further.

We finally made it back and I welcomed the open air as if I had held my head under water for hours. I was quite literally drowning in Sookie moments ago, so the space that was between us as we made our way to the elevator was refreshing.

We stepped in the elevator and Sookie was on me so fast I didn't see it coming. I groaned audibly as she pressed her tiny frame against mine and pinned me against the elevator wall. Her teeth were nipping at the sensitive spot just below my ear as she fumbled with the remaining buttons of my shirt. I was already straining against the zipper of my pants, but when she decided to forego undoing the buttons and went straight to ripping said fabric, I had the fleeting notion that the impression from my zipper would permanently be imbedded in the flesh of my cock.

Sookie continued licking and nibbling her way down my chest and her hot, moist little mouth felt so unbearably good on my bare skin, I could have lost my load at the sensation. As it was, a strangled moan escaped my throat and I was clawing frantically at the thin fabric of her dress. If I were to let the animal take over for even a second he would have sent the damn thing flying in shreds of red fabric and thread.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts and focusing on not pillaging Sookie that I didn't hear the elevator door open. Sookie heard it however, and with a strength that I was unaware she had, she pushed me out of the doors and down the hall, fumbling the keys out of my pocket in the process.

We stumbled in the door a mass of flailing limbs and flying clothing, none of which were hers. The back of my knees hit the bed and before I could stop her we had tumbled down and she was crawling her way up my nearly naked form. All that had survived hurricane Sookie were my boxer-briefs and I silently thanked the gods that I had not opted to go commando today.

Her mouth found mine and all coherent and sane thoughts escaped me. It was just her and I and the way her body felt against mine. It was heaven and hell and I would gladly give myself to her in either location. Sookie's hand found its way into my boxers and when she wrapped her hot little hand around my shaft I actually squealed at the contact. Not like a manly squeal, but like a little girl scared of the monster in her closet sort of squeal. But fuck if that shit didn't feel like heaven.

I was losing my resistance more and more with each touch and kiss she was giving me and the feel of the expansion of her chest with every breath she took caused her nipples to rub against my chest in a most tantalizing way. It was looking more and more like I wasn't going to be able to stop her.

I spoke forcefully and I could have cried when the words came out of my mouth. "Stop!" My body resisted my words and was still responding to her as she moaned against my neck.

God, I didn't want to stop. What the hell was I thinking? Something that felt that fucking good could not be wrong, right? Shit! "No Sookie, stop!" I accentuated my words by pushing her away from me. Even though it was only a slight distance, my body hated the separation and I nearly whined aloud at the loss.

"Eric, I want you inside me. No, I need you inside me." Sookie damn near growled and I'll be damned if that noise she made in her throat didn't reverberate in my cock.

I shook my head. "No, we can't." I moaned which wasn't convincing even to my own ears.

Sookie snickered and made her way down to hover above my straining boxers. With, what could only be described as, superhuman speed, she had my underwear off and I was encased completely in her hot little mouth.

"Oh god, Sookie. Fuuuck!" I groaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my skull and my back arched completely off the bed.

**A/N: Yeah, I soooo left it there. Sorry, I love you all and I will update soon, before Christmas if things go as planned. I am hoping too, anyway.**

**Leave me your reviews and thoughts. I lurve them all.**

**If I am not able to update again before Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday with your friends and family. *hugs***

**MUAW!!!**


	26. Mr Linda Richman

**A/N: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to those of you who celebrate. I did the best I could to get this up early for you. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please forgive any mistakes, for they are all my own.**

**Don't forget to review, they are like mini presents and I love them all.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. **

**EPOV**

The next words that came out of my mouth nearly made me sick and I made a silent promise to myself that I would never, ever say them again. "Sookie, you have to stop." She moaned and shook her head and I grunted.

I was a fucking paraplegic. Frozen like a damned statue. I may as well have been made of concrete. My hands were fisted into the sheets with no hope of pushing her off of me. Fuck, it felt so good. "Stop!" I damn near shouted and thankfully she did.

"What?" Sookie purred. "Don't lie to me and tell me you don't want this." She said as she lowered the straps of her dress and freed her beautiful breast for my eyes to feast upon. Clearly I was failing miserably and she had complete control over me.

"Fuck, Sookie. I want you more than words can describe. I would love nothing more than to bury myself deep inside you and never come out. But…" She cut me off by placing her finger over my mouth.

"Then why are you stopping me. Why don't you want me? Why won't you make love to me?" She asked as she stuck her plump bottom lip out and I wanted nothing more than to suck and nibble on the pink flesh. I was so fucked.

"Sookie, I want to do things to you that are so perverse, I'm not even sure they are legal much less that they would be pleasurable, but not tonight. Not now." I sighed defeated. I knew that if she pushed me any more my will would crumble like a bunch of _Jenga_ blocks.

"Why?" She queried as she proceeded to cross her arms and push her breast up in a most delicious way, which really wasn't helping my concentration.

"Because." I replied simply as I shifted the sheets over my raging hard-on and closed my eyes in attempt to regain some upper brain thoughts, seeing as how my lower brain seemed to be doing all the thinking.

"Because, why?" Sookie sang as she ran her fingers up my thighs, causing me to twitch and nearly lose composure, yet again.

"Because, damn it!" I hissed.

"Because, why?" She whispered against my neck. I hadn't even felt her move. Fuck, her warm breath sent chills across my whole body. I shivered in response.

"Fuck! Because, I love you!" I shouted as I gripped her shoulders and created some distance between her hot little body and mine. _Shit, what did I say?_

"So, you won't make _love_ to me because you _love_ me?" Sookie laughed.

"Yes. No. I mean… shit! I don't know what I'm saying. You've got me beyond ferklempt here."

Sookie laughed so hysterically she actually snorted. "Did you just say ferklempt?" She said between giggles. "Ferklempt?" She snickered.

"Did you not hear anything else I said?" I asked as I willed myself not to laugh at my apparent channeling of Mike Myers.

"Yes, you said you love me." She said matter-of-factly as she slipped her arms back through the straps of her dress, effectively covering enough skin to help me form coherent thoughts once again. "But I knew that already."

"What do you mean you knew that? Where are my underwear?" I shifted slightly and twisted my neck back and forth as if I were watching a tennis match. _What the hell is wrong with me, I have to get my shit together._

"Well, you did take a bullet for me." Sookie muttered. "And though you may not want to say it, you certainly show it. I just didn't see it until someone pointed it out for me."

"Well, I do. I love you. I'm not ashamed, I just don't know when it happened or how or why, for that matter. I mean, only hours ago, I wasn't sure and now…" I trailed off struggling for the right words. "Well, now I just know." _Brilliant Eric. You're one suave mother fucker._

"So then, why is it you don't want to make love to me?" Sookie asked seriously. "I mean, I'm finally ready and willing and you're turning me down. There's something really backwards about this." She teased.

"Tell me about it." I said mostly to myself, but Sookie heard and shook the bed in laughter as she slung my underwear at my face. I snagged them and glared at her as I slipped them on. "I mean I want to, but not like this. You're hurt and your arm is casted and it's going to be uncomfortable enough. I would prefer to make it as pleasurable as possible." I admitted.

"Honestly, with that going in me…" She nodded towards the still apparent tent in my briefs. "I think my cast and fading bruises will be the furthest thing from my mind."

I rubbed my crotch, willing my erection down, but that only seemed to make matters worse. That paired with the fact that Sookie was still flushed from our tumble moments ago and I was beyond turned on. I was somewhere between spontaneous combustion and clubbing her over the head and dragging her around my bedroom grunting like a Neanderthal.

"Let's change the subject." I suggested. I didn't need to imagine myself inside Sookie anymore than I already was.

"Why?" Sookie asked seductively as she twirled a lock of her hair. "What would I have to say to change your mind?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and began gnawing at the swollen flesh and I think I may have groaned a little.

"Nothing. Anything. Shit, Sookie You're killing me here." I whined. She giggled and it was the most heavenly sound in the world but it may as well have vibrated through my fucking balls and I had to bite my tongue to keep from shooting my load like a thirteen year old boy.

"Eric." Sookie purred and I felt like I could have cried. She was clearly enjoying having this sort of power over me and I was helpless to stop her. "Please. Please make love to me."

Sookie crawled to hover over the top of me and her mouth was a breath away from mine. Her strawberry scented breath fanned across my face, nearly sending me into convulsions. I closed my eyes and wondered how in the hell she had sucked all the moisture from my mouth with such a miniscule act.

"Sookie." I whispered and my lips brushed against hers. She reached to palm my cheek and I leaned into her reflexively. My eyes caught hers and whatever she saw there was all the invitation she needed.

Her lips met mine and a low rumble sounded deep within my chest as she licked my lip requesting access. I quickly complied and found my hands tangled in her mass of blonde waves as she tumbled down on top of me.

Sookie's straps had fallen off of her shoulders and I unzipped her dress. Apparently, I was moving to slow for Sookie and she practically ripped the dress off, tossing it to the side, barely breaking the kiss. The tiny excuse for a pair of underwear that remained left very little to the imagination.

"Are you sure about this, Sookie?" I asked as she began grinding herself against me. "Fuck." I whispered against her neck. "I mean we should stop now, if you're not." My voice was cracking almost as much as my fucking will. I wanted to sheath myself in her and mark her body as mine. The fucking beast snarled in excitement.

"Please, Eric I want this." Sookie pleaded.

"I love you and I don't love you, because I want you. I really love you." I pushed her away once more and kissed her before catching her eyes with mine. "If this is what you want, then we will do it, but not because you think it is what I want."

"You don't want to?" She asked.

"Of course I want to. I can't think of anything I want more than to connect our bodies as one, but I don't want you to regret it in any way." She nodded and leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. "Only if this is what you want. I love you either way; I'm not going anywhere, ever, if you will have me."

"Eric." Sookie breathed before continuing. "I have never wanted anything as much as I want you and I want you completely. None of this being afraid anymore and certainly none of this being uncertain, I love you and I want to show you, as well as have you show me." Sookie finished her speech by touching my mouth with hers.

It only took a moment before her hand had found its way into my pants and I was grinding against her fiercely. Fuck, I knew I needed to make sure she came first because this was certainly not going to be my finest hour. My load was bound to blow like Mt. St. Helens and it would take all of about three point four-five seconds.

I rolled us over and slipped my hands into the seams of her panties and lowered them slowly down her hips. She shifted slightly to assist in the removal but otherwise allowed me to control the situation. After paying equal attention to both of her breasts, I kissed my way down her stomach and circled her naval with my tongue. Sookie arched her back and pressed her heated center against me as my fingers found her moist folds.

"So wet, Sookie." I whispered against her pelvic bone and she arched into me yet again releasing a sigh that was straight from the gods. I wanted to hear her make that sound for the rest of my life.

I teased her folds for a moment before lowering my mouth to the little bundle of nerves at her apex. I ran my tongue around the hardened nub as she writhed and moaned beneath me. She was salty and sweet and it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"Oh god Eric, please." Sookie begged as she pushed herself against my mouth.

"Please what, lover?" I urged. I wanted to hear her say it. I needed to hear her say it.

"Please, make me come." She moaned in a breath as she whimpered and heaved and squirmed. God, she was beautiful.

I slipped one finger inside her folds followed quickly by the second, sending her arching off of the bed and earning me a beautifully muttered curse from her lips. I continued to move fluidly in and out of her deliciously tight center keeping rhythm with the laps of my tongue and nips of my teeth.

I added the third finger and felt as her walls clenched around me tightly simultaneously with her moans of pleasure and ecstasy. Her chest heaved and her body quivered as I rode her through the waves of her orgasm.

"God, Eric that was…" She nearly laughed out as I crawled my way up her naked form, leaving a trail of kissed along the way.

"Beautiful." I finished for her. She really was the most beautiful creature and in the throws of passion, she was angelic and entrancing.

**A/N: Sorry I had to stop there, but you all can imagine what's coming up next, I'm sure. *winks* Besides, I need for the next part to be told from Sookie's POV and Eric got a little long winded in this chapter. Although he was, for lack of a better word, entertaining; he just wouldn't give up without a fight. Sorry.**

**Leave me your thoughts and reviews, I love them all.**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!!!**

**BTW… Don't forget to place your votes for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry Contest, the finalist are up. The link is below.**

**.net/u/2130969/Poppin_Cherries#**

**MUAW!!!**


	27. Ms 25 Year Old Virgin No More

**A/N: Here it is… you have waited so patiently for this moment. Are you glad it's finally here? I know I am. **

**Just wanted to let you know that this story has only one chapter remaining. I will write a sequel but I have several other ideas and I would like to at least start a few of them before writing the second part to this fic. Are you sad? Please don't be. I promise to start the sequel as soon as I get a few chapters in to my next story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes for they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**SPOV**

I was finally ready. I knew it and I couldn't wait any longer. Seeing Eric floundering so; was more than exhilarating. I felt empowered. Usually I was the one that had issues controlling my emotions and keeping myself in check around him, but to see the roles reversed, I was giddy.

I watched him throughout the evening and was proud that I was able to keep my hands off of him until we were safe in the confines of the elevator. But of course Eric would decide to grow a conscience on the same night I decided the time was right. It was just my luck. So I decided to use this unknown power I had over him to my advantage.

I couldn't think of any reasons not to. Eric was the one. The one. The only one I would ever want and the only one I could ever see myself loving. I couldn't remember why I had any doubts. It was time and Eric was perfect and mine. I wanted to show him how much I loved him and I wanted to be connected to him in every way possible. I wanted him to make me his in every way and in return, I him.

"Eric." I sang, still blessed out from the mind blowing orgasm, but I didn't get a response.

He was dazed and tracing invisible patterns around my naval. His eyes were unfocused and staring almost through me. I waved a hand in front of his face and he flinched but otherwise said nothing.

"Eric." I said again, getting worried. Nothing. "Eric!" I shouted.

A slow smile crept across his face and he kissed my chin and both of my cheeks.

"Where did you go?" I asked and he hummed as if lost in thought. "Eric!" I sighed exasperated.

"Marry me." He whispered and I stared.

My heart stopped. Really stopped. For what felt like minutes, I waited for it to start again as I digested his words. When my heart began beating again, it soared like a rocket, thundering in my chest. My ears were ringing, in disbelief, no doubt.

"Wha..?" I croaked.

"Marry me." Eric exclaimed and hovered over me with nothing but pure excitement radiating from his beautiful eyes. I gaped at him dumbfounded, my mind an utter blank.

I couldn't think of anything that would have brought this on. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was as if, with those two words, he had erased my vocabulary and I was rendered mute.

"Marry me, Sookie Stackhouse." It wasn't a question.

"What? Why? Huh?" I stuttered, still confused. A few hours ago he wasn't sure if he loved me and now he wanted to marry me. This was not the way it was supposed to go. Where was the big romantic gesture, the elaborate proposal, the months of courting and getting to know one another?

"God, I know this is not the ideal way to do this," Eric ran his fingers through his hair before continuing, "but I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you everyday. I want to make you happy. I can't even think about the rest of my life if you are not with me." He brushed my cheek and I leaned into him instinctively, easily. "Please, make my life worth living and be my wife?"

I tried to think of a reason not to say yes, but I couldn't. There was none. No reason for me not to marry him. It may not have been the story book proposal that my imagination had conjured up and fantasized about since childhood, but it was pretty freaking perfect. To me it was, at least. I wanted him and I wanted him forever.

I nodded and sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and began chewing at it both in excitement and nervousness. I was still unable to form a sentence, so I just continued to nod furiously as I fought the ecstatic grin that threatened to overtake my face.

"Really?" Eric nearly squeaked and I giggled like a pre-teen and bobbed my head up and down excitedly. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring or anything, but being here with you, I just knew and once I knew, I just asked."

His lips met mine for the briefest of instances, but long enough to leave me breathless, before he pulled back and started speaking again. His words were a mumbled incoherent mess, but he sounded as excited and confused as I felt, even if I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. I could only catch words every now and again, so I quickly put a stop to it and wiggled beneath him, effectively reminding him that we were both indeed naked.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and I ran my fingers over the rippled muscles of his stomach as I spoke. "We are far from finished, or did you forget what we were doing?" I purred and looked at him through my lashes, thusly ending all conversation.

Eric kissed me gently at first, but I quickly deepened the kiss by fisting my hand in his beautiful hair and arching my body into his. Although he had already given me an orgasm, I was still all kinds of hot and bothered; and the previous conversation seemed to feed my urge to consummate my relationship with him. I needed him in me, on me, every where around me. I needed to be so close to him, you couldn't tell where I ended or he started.

His hands traced my every curve before slipping into me once again, as if to make sure I was ready. Honestly, I was so ready for him I felt as if I might spontaneously catch fire, if that were physically possible. I knew it felt for damn sure like it was a probability. I pushed my aching center against him, searching for some sort of friction and I was painfully happy when his stiffness brushed my moist folds.

We both gasped at the contact and I stiffened, suddenly nervous, beneath him. Eric whispered his love for me in my ear as he kissed his way down my jaw and I felt my body relaxing and responding again. Though I was still nervous, as hell, about the pain, I knew for sure that this was exactly what I wanted and I couldn't think of a more perfect time.

"Please Eric; I need you inside of me." I whispered against his neck.

Eric's mouth found mine again and we picked up pace, both with need and desire. I heard him fumble with the foil package and felt him shift, ever so slightly, as he slipped on the condom. I gasped again as I felt him rub the tip of his cock against my slit and lifted my hips to meet him anxiously.

Eric's eyes caught mine as he lined himself up with me and I nodded my readiness, gnawing anxiously at my bottom lip. He pushed forward and I gasped, closing my eyes reflexively.

"Look at me, Sookie." Eric commanded and I obeyed. "Focus on my eyes. Stay with me, lover." I nodded as he pushed forward once again.

I groaned, both in pain and in pleasure, as I felt him stretching me, and chanced a glance down. Fuck, he was hardly in and it hurt like a bitch. I lifted my hips to him, urging him to move.

Eric pushed a little harder that time and a broken sob escaped my throat as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, lover." Eric whispered and I shook my head and put a finger to his lips.

His eyed bore into mine as if trying to beg for forgiveness. I still wanted him, even with the pain and I didn't need him regretting the decision to do this, because I sure as hell didn't.

I raised my mouth to his and lifted my hips to meet his, wincing slightly as I felt him press into me further. He moaned against my mouth, but otherwise remained unmoving. The pain, though still present, was receding and the constant throbbing in my center was becoming more apparent. My need for friction was overpowering the pain and I wiggled beneath him, moaning my pleas into his lips.

Eric moved once again and was finally sheathed in me completely. To say I felt full would have been an understatement. I felt as if I was being stretched beyond capacity, but nothing else in the world could have made me feel more complete. He stilled again to allow time for me to adjust, only this time I didn't have to urge him to continue.

When he pulled back I gasped at the loss, until he pushed back in and I moaned in ecstasy. Eric groaned against my lips and I felt him shaking with his own pleasure. He continued moving inside of me and I soon found myself matching his rhythm with thrusts of my own.

The aching in the depths of my stomach grew to an almost painful level as we moved against each other. Our heavy warm breath and moans and sighs of pleasure filled the room as we became a tangled web of limbs atop the bed covers.

As my release became eminent, I tangled my fingers into his hair and attached my mouth to his with fervor. I moaned into his mouth with every movement of his tongue and nip of his teeth. My breathing became ragged and my movements sporadic as I felt my walls clenching around him and was nearly blinded by the flashes of white behind my eyelids.

My head fell back as a feral moan escaped my mouth and I felt him begin to swell within me.

Eric's frame shuddered slightly as I felt him begin to pulse, feeding my own orgasm as I milked him of his. Eric's head fell to my breasts as he bit and sucked at my pebbled nipples, before a throaty growl escaped his chest followed by a string of profanities falling from his delicious lips.

He moved within me gently, riding out the waves of our pleasure, before collapsing on top of me. I gasped at the shock of his weight and he slowly rolled to the side, curling me against him as we struggled to catch our breath and form coherent thoughts once again. At least I knew it was in my case.

To say my mind was blown, wouldn't even come close to the utterly blissful oblivion that I had just taken up residence in. I couldn't for the life of me remember why I had waited so long. Sure there was pain, but the pleasure… well, it was indescribable.

"That was…" Eric had found his voice first, but faded out, unable to find the right words.

"Beautiful." I finished.

Miraculous, heavenly, unbelievable, sensational, the list could go on and on.

I kissed Eric's lips gently. "I love you." I whispered and tried to head to the bathroom to get cleaned up, only to be tugged back down by Eric's hands around my hips.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair and kissed the nape of my neck before releasing me.

After we had both cleaned up and prepared for bed, I returned to the bedroom to find him leaning against the headboard. Waiting patiently for me with that gorgeous smirk on his beautiful face, he patted the bed beside him and beckoned me to him.

I lowered myself into the sheets and Eric wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him, curling his magnificent body around mine. I found it strange, that even with the height difference between us, it was as if our bodies were meant to fit together. Like two pieces of the same puzzle, we melded together and made each other complete.

I sighed contentedly as he nuzzled into my hair and murmured his love for me in between breaths. I pulled his hand to my mouth and kissed each of his knuckles before returning the sentiment.

Finally at peace and finally whole, our breathing became regular and deep and we drifted into unconsciousness, needing to be together even in our dreams.

**A/N: I was beginning to wonder how and when this story was going to end and truthfully, I'm not ready for it to end yet. That is why I am doing the sequel. But as I was trying to sleep the other night I had this crazy idea come to me almost as if in a dream. I know that this proposal is very odd and almost unromantic, but sometimes real life is that way and it really felt right with this story. Please do not burn me for not doing the fairytale proposal; I just really fell in love with this one.**

**Thanks as always for all of your reviews and alerts. You guys truly amaze me!**

**Don't forget to cast your vote in the Poppin' Eric's cherry Contest, the link is in my profile and voting will be closing Friday!**

**MUAW!!!**


	28. Mr & Ms Weekend Reveal

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your wonderful comments on the last chapter. I was truly amazed that everyone seemed to feel the same as I did about the proposal. You all never cease to amaze me with your beautiful words. I love each and every one of them.**

**Now without further ado…the final chapter of Northman Towers.**

**Big thanks to ****krismom**** for betaing this for me. She is absolutely fuckawesome and deserves tons of chocolate for her mad skills. If any mistakes remain, they are all my own.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, darn it!**

**SPOV**

We had invited everyone over for, what we were beginning to call, _The Weekend Reveal_ and I was busy preparing my signature gumbo with some hot water cornbread to try and soften their hearts through their stomachs. I was nervous as hell, but Eric kept reassuring me that everything was going to go great. I tried to keep his positive outlook, but I was still anxious as a kitten.

Jason was bringing Gran, and though I wasn't really nervous about Gran's reaction, I was about Jason's. He was a pretty firm believer that all men were like him at heart -unable to be faithful- even if they pretended they weren't. I was pretty sure that Gran trusted me enough to respect my decisions and would help to keep Jason in line, if that were even possible.

Eric said we had no reason to worry about Pam or Lafayette. He said they would probably want to get together and plan the wedding and make it some sort of extravagant affair fit for a king and queen. I had to laugh at that because it was probably not far from the truth.

Amelia and Trey, on the other hand I was a tad nervous about. Trey had been the protective big brother figure in my life for quite a while and I was pretty sure he would think it's way too soon. Amelia, well she would just be worried about my heart and I couldn't fault her for that. There was no doubt in my mind that she was going to have a few choice words for me.

Eric had come in at some point during my musings and was stirring my gumbo like he was trying to make whipped cream. I swatted his hand and shooed him out of the kitchen only for him to stick his bottom lip out and sulk like a child.

"Fine, you can stay, but touch nothing." I threatened and he beamed.

"Quit pacing Sookie. You're going to wear a hole in my floor." Eric laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, would you stop worrying, it will be fine."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"A little?" Eric laughed and I smacked his arm again. "You do want to marry me, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't." I replied honestly.

"Then there is no reason to worry. As long as you know you're doing what's right, your family and friends will support you." Eric reassured as he gently squeezed my hand, I nodded in understanding. "Good. Now, do I get to be the taste tester?" He teased and I grinned.

"That's one of the perks." I held the ladle out for him after blowing on it a few times. "Here." His eyes closed as he hummed around the utensil and I resisted the urge to lick the tiny dribble off of his bottom lip, but only just.

A knock at the door broke me from my lust induced trance and Eric stood as gracefully as ever to answer, but not before winking at me over his shoulder. I struggled to breathe evenly and calm my racing pulse as I heard the voices of Pam and Lafayette flood the front room.

Lafayette nearly twirled into the room without so much as a glance in my direction and stuck his finger in my gumbo. I slapped his hand and he chortled as he licked the concoction from his finger.

"Just wanted to make sure it didn't need my special touch." Lafayette defended as I glared.

"You did touch it." I replied, probably a bit too sternly and Lafayette held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I just can't stand it when people put their nasty fingers in my food."

"Is that what you tell Mr. Hot Toddy in there?" Lafayette hissed while gesturing to Eric who was speaking to Pam.

"Gross, just shut up." I turned to stir the gumbo and add the last of the peppers and sausage. "Can't I say anything without you twisting it and making it sound perverted." I half laughed.

"Nope." He replied honestly.

I turned to glare at him but he had his arms crossed and one eyebrow quirked and was looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked confused by his expression.

"When?" He demanded and I just stared at him blankly. "Last night!" He exclaimed and I continued to stare completely confused.

It was as if he was having a conversation with himself and I just happened to be in the room. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about but he interrupted me.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" He squealed while picking me up and twirling me around childishly.

"What in the world, Lafayette?" I exclaimed as he set me down and proceeded to bounce around the kitchen excitedly.

"You did it, you little vixen and it's about damn time." He quipped.

"What? How could you possibly… I mean… huh?" I stuttered. There was no way you could tell just by looking at someone, was there?

"Well, I didn't really know for sure till just now." Lafayette teased poking me in the ribs. "But you are fucking glowing. All bright and shiny and shit, look at you." He took my hand and twirled me around just as Pam and Eric entered the room.

"What are you two doing?" Pam asked and I giggled and escaped from Lafayette's hold, returning to my gumbo.

Just as I saw Lafayette attempting to shove Eric from the kitchen there was yet another knock at the door, signaling the arrival of some of our other guests.

"Our sweet little Sookie here, ain't all that sweet any more, Pam." Lafayette whispered to Pam. Though whispering to Lafayette was nowhere near quiet enough and I waved to him and put a finger over my mouth.

Amelia and Trey came in the kitchen followed by Gran, Jason, and Eric. They were all laughing and I ran up to Gran and wrapped my arm around her as tightly as I could. Jason smiled brightly at me and I waved to everyone else as I continued to squeeze Gran with all the force I could muster.

"Come on child, you've got to let this old woman breathe." Gran said and I released her but not before I kissed both of her cheeks.

"I've missed you Gran. I'm so glad you and Jason made it." I squeaked.

"Of course, Sookie. You know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to eat your gumbo. Besides, Gran here wouldn't have let me do anything else." Jason stated as he pulled me in for a hug. "Missed you, Sis."

While everyone finished their greetings, I finished up the gumbo and handed the plates and bowls for Eric to set the table. It was crazy how in sync we seemed to be. I didn't even have to say a word he was just there, with his hands outstretched, ready to take the dishes from my hand. To an outsider we probably would have looked as if we had been together for years, not a month.

I brought the cornbread and rice to the table and Eric followed with the gumbo, since I only had one good hand.

After serving everyone a generous amount of gumbo Eric began to speak and I froze. "We brought you all here today because we have news." He started but Jason interrupted.

"You're pregnant!?" He shouted as he glared furiously, his gaze shifting from Eric to me.

"Gah, No!" I sighed aghast. "We're getting married." I pretty much shouted earning gasps from all around the room.

Then everything happened so fast, the room was a blur and I could do nothing but stand frozen in my stance at the head of the table, as the chaos consumed the dining room.

Jason stormed out slamming the door hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall. I turned just in time to watch as Trey roughly coerced Eric into the living room. Gran had walked up behind me and had her arm draped around my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. Pam, Amelia and Lafayette…well they just looked as confused as I felt, maybe even a little more so.

"It's alright sugar." Gran said as she rubbed soothing circles into my back. "I'm happy for you."

I turned to look at her with tears in the brim of my eyes. I hadn't even known I was on the verge of crying, yet there they were. "You don't think I'm rushing, that we're rushing?" I corrected myself mid-question.

Gran shook her head as she answered. "When you know, you know. Sometimes it takes years, sometimes it takes minutes. I don't need to worry or even think about you making the wrong choices, hun. You're a bright girl and you know what your heart wants."

I sobbed into her shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her tightly. "Thanks Gran." I mumbled into the beautiful lace collar of her dress.

"Hush now, sugar." She cooed and I felt Amelia come up and stand behind me, her hand placed gently on my shoulder. "Don't you worry." Gran finished and I nodded as I turned to face Amelia.

I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about the smile that played gently on the edges of her lips, so I opted for wary as I stepped towards her. "I know what I am doing." I stated firmly and she nodded. "I love him and I will marry him."

"I love you, Sookie. I know you wouldn't make this decision lightly." She replied and I found myself worrying about how she might react if she knew the truth behind the proposal and the awkward, yet beautiful situation, we were in at that moment.

Although it was a hasty decision, I knew within my heart of hearts it was the right one. So, I nodded in my reply as I wrapped an arm around her, happy that I had worried about one obstacle too many.

I looked to Pam and Lafayette and they seriously looked as if they were already taking notes and making plans. They had leaned into each other conspiratorially and were whispering intently and nodding in my direction at regular intervals. They both looked up to me and grinned mischievously at the same time Eric and Trey returned to the room.

They had their arms hung loosely over each others shoulders and were laughing genuinely as I looked to Eric and eyed him questioningly. He shook his head lightly and pursed his lips slightly, signaling we would talk about it later.

Everyone returned to their seats and we all began eating in a relatively quiet manner. Pleasant conversation filled the room and no one even brought up the announcement of our engagement, for which, I was oddly grateful.

The meal ended very quickly and I was pleased with how smoothly things had gone, considering. No one was bleeding, so that was something. Amelia and Trey offered to take Gran home after Jason's hasty departure and I was thankful to have such wonderful friends.

Gran assured me that she would speak to Jason and bring him around to the idea, though she was adamant about the fact that I didn't need his approval to marry Eric. Either way, I would feel better to know I had his support. He was my brother after all.

Pam and Lafayette had been sure to let me know that they would take care of any wedding plans that I would allow them to. Which, I was sure meant that they wanted to take care of it all, but I wasn't sure how happy I was about the idea of those two planning my wedding. But all things considered it would probably end up a picture perfect ceremony, so I assured them I would consult them when things were more defined. After all, we hadn't even set the date, yet.

Everyone said their goodbyes and after the door had finally closed, I slumped against it exhausted. I knew I still had dishes to do and the kitchen to clean, but I couldn't force myself to move. Eric's strong arms scooped me up bridal style and I tried to fight him, knowing his shoulder didn't need the extra strain, but my body didn't have the strength and I ended up relaxing into his frame.

Eric laid me gently on the couch and kissed my forehead before he turned to leave the room. I grabbed his wrist before he got too far and sat up to face him. "What was that?" He looked at me confused. "With you and Trey, what was that?" I clarified.

"He just wanted to make sure my intentions with you were pure." Eric stated as he ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it from my face. I relaxed at his touch and reclined on the couch. "Everything is good now." He assured and I felt my eyes close from exhaustion. "Sleep."

"No, I need to clean the kitchen." I argued, though it was mumbled and I didn't move.

"You rest. I'll take care of the kitchen." Eric said as he brushed my cheek gently and I purred contentedly.

I heard dishes banging against each other and knew Eric was already in the kitchen, washing dishes. I wondered for a moment if Eric had ever washed dishes in his life. I curled up on the couch as my thoughts drifted to Eric. I would probably have to rewash the dishes but it's the thought that counts. I smiled at my thoughts as I drifted off into my dreams.

When I awoke, I found my feet resting atop Eric's thighs as he sifted through the thousands of channels on his TV at light speed. "Hiya, handsome." I mumbled.

"Beautiful." Eric simply said. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok. How did it go with the kitchen, is it still standing?" I teased as I stretched into an upright position.

Eric scowled as he answered. "Of course it's still standing. Though I hope I never see another dish in my life. I made a note to myself to buy a dishwasher, as soon as possible." He grumbled and I laughed. "So?"

"So?" I questioned.

"Would you like to set a date?" He asked almost timidly and I smiled.

"Would you like to set a date?" I taunted and he reached to the table beside him.

"I have a calendar here, if you are ready." His face leaned closer to mine as if being pulled by some invisible force.

I leaned impossibly closer to him, driven by the same magnetic pull that was buried somewhere within my soul. "I'm ready." I stated firmly and brushed my lips against his.

"Me too." He smiled and flipped open the calendar and set it before us on the coffee table.

Entwining my fingers with his we leaned over the calendar and set out to plan the rest of our lives together.

Together, as one.

**A/N: I'm so sad to see this story end, but I look forward to a time when I can begin the sequel. I already have a few things outlined and I am really excited about what I have so far.**

**You guys rock. Without your continued support and amazing reviews, I probably wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you, thank you, a thousand thank you's for all of your kind words and for sticking with me through it all. I love you all and hope that I can continue to bring you a bit of joy with my writing however imperfect it may be.**

**I hope you leave your thoughts on this stories final chapter as you have before. I know nothing happened that was too exciting, but I do love to hear your thoughts as a whole as well.**

**Thanks again…I will see you all very soon.**

**MUAWW!!!!**


End file.
